The Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by lyonsfan
Summary: COMPLETED! It's just your ordinary love story...oh who are we kidding with a Malfoy and a Weasley falling in love, it's far from ordinary. Blackmail, passion, and a twisted web of lies spells chaos! UNDERGOING EXTREME REVAMPING...very much reworked!
1. A Fresh Start

The Girl All The Bad Guys Want Written by: dracosgal  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and even some of that is based on other things. The title is a song by Bowling for Soup and some of the chapter titles will be named after songs as well.  
  
Rating:  
  
Ever since Ginny was young she would close her eyes and envision the biggest day of her life, her wedding day. She could picture the canopies and the candles and even the flowers and weather, but the one thing that is always fuzzy is the man that would be standing at the end of the isle. The one that completes the wedding and who will complete her life. Sometimes she wants to know who is standing there so she knows whether or not she's making the right decision regarding the guys she dates but then she thinks about it and she doesn't want to know. Ginny doesn't want to know because love should be mysterious, exciting, and full of surprises. And she knows that her love will be like that, it has to be.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!" The redhead heard her mother call from down the stairs of the burrow.  
  
"Yes, Mum?" She yelled back, looking at her reflection in the mirror, trying to decide what she should do with it for her first day back at school, as a fifth year.  
  
"You'd better be packed and ready to get to school! We're going to leave in about a half and hour, whether you're with us or not!" Molly Weasley boomed up the stairs, sounding stressed.  
  
"I will be, Mum!" Ginny yelled. She took a look at herself in her mirror once again; oh how she had grown up over the last summer. She had brilliant curly auburn hair, a great tall, slim body that most girls would kill for, and an amazing complexion. Her eyes had become brighter and more mysterious, looking more like chocolate with a little bit of yellow in them, and she was ready for anything.  
  
She wasn't going to take any more crap from anyone. Not this year. She was a Weasley and she had the temper to go along with it and no matter who messed with her she was ready to kick some major butt.  
  
"Oh dear." Ginny said looking at her room, which was in total disarray from her packing fiasco. She still was not entirely packed and had to hurry up to fit everything into her trunk. Not only did she have to finish that but also then she had to find her beautiful tawny owl, Jezebel. "Crap, this is going to take forever." She thought to herself as she shoved miscellaneous things into her trunk and grabbed her owl. She knew that she was forgetting something but she wasn't quite sure what. At this point she didn't really care because she heard the car horn sounding and she ran down the stairs, leaving a very important part of her behind, her diary.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Draco Malfoy had woken up early so that he could fiddle with his hair; he'd been getting a lot of complaints that it looked evil. But that's what he liked about it, he though it was handsome and suave, and of course evil. What was a Malfoy without evil? No one expected anything else, nor should they.  
  
"Drakie, honey!" Narcissa Malfoy called up the steps of the Malfoy Manor. Draco wondered how such a kind hearted woman like his mother could fall in love with some one as crude as Lucious. Narcissa was Draco's soft spot, the only person that he really cared about.  
  
"Yes, Mum?" Draco called down the stairs after her.  
  
"Are you nearly ready, I'll take you to the Platform!" She yelled back.  
  
"Yes, Mum. Nearly!" Draco called. He had become such a man over the summer. He went to this wizarding gym that was near his neighborhood and spent all summer working out. Now his washboard abs and yummy biceps would be going to Hogwarts to be compared with Potter's. Not that Potter was quite the womanizer that Draco was. But Potter was after all the Boy-Who- Lived.  
  
"Oh well, he's not even had half the girls that I've had in all our years in school together. I bet he's never even been to the Astronomy tower!" Draco smirked as he gathered up his things and hoped that there would be some really hott new girls at Hogwarts this year so he wouldn't be stuck with that annoying witch Pansy all year again. 


	2. An Attacker

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, unfortunately!!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An Attack  
  
After Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan, to include Harry, Hermione, and Lavender (Ron's new girlfriend), all got to King's Cross Station, there was a huge fight over who got to go through the barrier last. Everyone wanted to go last, to spend time with their "significant other".  
  
"Come on Harry, you and Hermione can go first!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"No we can't!" Harry said. "Hermy doesn't like Public Displays of Affection and while we're in the Muggle world, it doesn't count!" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh stuff it you guys! I'm going first! See ya!" Ginny shouted before running through the barrier, muttering as she reached the magical world. "I am so finding somewhere else to sit on the train!"  
  
Ginny put all of her stuff on the train and began looking for an empty compartment.  
  
Finally, she found one.  
  
"Of course! The last one!" Ginny said exasperated, sitting down just as the train lurched forward. Ginny looked out of the window at the beautiful countryside when she heard someone enter her compartment. Ginny looked up and saw the eyes of Colin Creevy.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's up?" he asked, seeming very bubbly.  
  
"Not much and with you?" Ginny questioned politely. She didn't really like Colin all that much, she always found him a bit annoying.  
  
"Same old thing." Colin beamed. "But listen Gin, I thought that maybe sometime this year you and I could grab a bite to eat when we're in Hogsmeade." He suggested, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Colin, that's really sweet of you but, I'd rather just be friends if that's okay." Ginny said sincerely.  
  
Colin's eyes flashed red in anger.  
  
"Gin, I really thought you liked me this year." Colin said, standing up. Ginny didn't know how to react so she remained quietly seated. "Why don't you like me Gin?" Colin yelled coming closer to her.  
  
"Colin, Ginny began, trying to be a voice of reason, "I barely know you. And you just came in here and announced that you liked me - I just don't know you." Ginny said, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't make excuses, Gin," Colin whispered, his eyes flashing once more. He stepped forward and grabbed Ginny by the arms, He held her so tight that Ginny knew that there would be large purple bruises there in the morning. Colin forced her against the wall, still holding her only be her arms. "I love you Gin. You will love me too. Even if I have to make you." He whispered as though he had lost it.  
  
He brought his face to hers, and he came crashing down hard on her lips. He was hurting her so badly and she was trying to fight back but she couldn't. He was trying to force her to kiss him too but he noticed that it wasn't working and began biting at her lips. She could taste the blood leaking through her closed lips. Just when her strength was nearly gone and she was about to give in, she heard someone else enter the compartment. This didn't stop Colin, if anything he bit down harder on her lip making her cry out in pain, before Ginny heard a deep voice yell,  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny looked up, still tasting the blood that now coated her lips. She saw a pair of concerned gray eyes.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny stumbled backwards, thinking that perhaps he was here to hurt her too.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, not looking at him but sinking to the floor.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco said. He couldn't see her face, it was hidden by her beautiful, glossy, auburn hair. Her crouched down next to her.  
  
"N-n-no." Ginny whimpered. She began crying from all the pain she was experiencing.  
  
Draco was shocked that she had changed her mind. He pushed her hair out of her face to reveal her bloody lips.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Draco gasped, looking at the damage that had been done. "You're bleeding!"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Draco pulled of his t-shirt he had been wearing and pressed it gently to her mutilated lips. This was only to buy time to remember the healing charm that he had just learned. He then muttered it under his breath.  
  
"Better?" He asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, still whimpering.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Draco attempted to sound soothing. He didn't know why he helped her and not enjoyed the suffering of a Weasley, but he didn't care. He pulled Ginny into his arms and let her sob openly on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and thank you all so much for replying! I hope you continue reading!!! Yes this is named after the Bowling For Soup song The Girl All The Bad Guys Want.  
  
Review! Review! It's what we like to do!  
  
Thanks! 


	3. Goodbye Angel

Chapter 3  
  
Goodbye Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Ms. Rowling save the title, which is from Bowling for Soup!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny accidentally had fallen asleep on Draco as she sobbed and he had held her for a few minutes before picking her up and putting her gently on the seat.  
  
Draco had a chance to study Ginny as she slept soundly across from him. Her eyes, though they were closed, he had seen to be a dark chocolate brown with a tinge of yellow. She had lost a few pounds, not that she needed it, making her look extremely fragile and angel-like with her milky white skin. Her hair was what stunned Draco the most. Soft, curly, auburn curls were cascading down towards the floor. Who knew that the trademark Weasley hair could be so beautiful?  
  
Draco knew that she was a pretty girl, probably the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, but she was nonetheless a Weasley and that was a social no- no.  
  
Draco stood up and turned to leave he slid open the door, taking a look back, knowing that his feelings could never leave this compartment, he whispered,  
  
"Goodbye Angel."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione raced up and down the train searching for Ginny. She had never come back to sit with them or even to pop in and say hi once they had boarded the train. Hermione reached the last compartment feeling hopeless. To her amazement she found Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione screamed, seeing her asleep. This sound awoke Ginny with a start. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, seeing the panicked look that came across Ginny's face.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, I'm fine." Ginny answered. "Or at least I was till you woke me up/" Ginny tried to joke, but remembered Colin and could only force a smile.  
  
"You look worried, Gin." Hermione answered back.  
  
"Really, don't worry about me." Ginny said, flinching at the sound of the name 'Gin', that's what Colin had called her.  
  
"Why don't' you came and sit with us?" The brunette offered.  
  
'Anything has to be better than sitting with those four, even if it means just sitting alone.' Ginny thought to herself. "That's okay, I'm just gonna maybe go back to sleep and I really don't need company for that!" Ginny lied.  
  
"If you're sure." Hermione said hesitantly, giving Ginny a quick hug before leaving.  
  
"I am." Ginny said softly to herself watching Hermione go.  
  
Ginny glanced that the ground. She saw a white t-shirt, blood stained, lying at her feet. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it earlier, but even more surprised that Hermione hadn't noticed it. That's when she remembered Draco.  
  
"I've got to thank him." Ginny said, picking up the shirt and stuffing it in her robes.  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a sudden halt. Ginny got up and left, moving to a carriage with the four little lovebirds.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the Great Hall, Ginny say down between her two best friends, Chloe Lynch and Hermione. They all sat and talked about the trip to Hogwarts, Ginny asked Chloe where she had been on the train.  
  
"I didn't come on the train. Professor Dumbledore had to help me get here another way because I couldn't get to King's Cross as both my parents were out of town and I live in a Muggle neighborhood so I couldn't ask my neighbors." Chloe explained, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I see, well I've got to tell you something that happened on the train, but I can't tell you here. Looks like the Sorting's going to start." Ginny said to Chloe, leaving the blonde in suspense.  
  
Professor McGonnagal got up to talk about the sorting to new students and first years.  
  
"When I call your name, please walk up to the stool, put the hat on and wait for it to give you a house." She began. "You will be put into on of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." She explained pointing at the house banners for reference. "Take note of the banners and sit at the appropriate table. Now the Sorting Hat would like to sing you a song."  
  
All eyes were on the ragged, worn out wizard hat sitting on the stool. The first years gasped when the brim of the hat opened and it began to speak.  
  
Ginny had grown quite accustomed to these songs every year and was not particularly in need of hearing another one therefore she focused her attention on recalling the scene in the train. The good stuff on the train anyways. Ginny looked up to see that the song was coming to a close.  
  
The Great Hall erupted into cheers and Professor McGonagall called off the first name.  
  
"Armbrust, Toby!"  
  
A sort of tubby little boy made his way towards the hat, only to be announced a Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw table cheered as the boy took his seat there.  
  
Ginny looked to the Slytherin table and saw a boy that she recognized. Of course he was not really a boy anymore but a man. Draco had gotten very tall and muscular with very broad shoulders. His hair was still giving him and evil aura, but his eyes were softer and more blue than gray, she noticed. 'Too bad he's a Malfoy.' Ginny thought inwardly as she watched him try to shake off Pansy. 'He's sort of like my guardian angel I suppose.' Ginny thought as "Zorn, Tara" became a Hufflepuff. After the feast, Ginny got up to leave, stealing one last look at Malfoy she whispered, "Goodbye Angel."  
I hope that everyone liked this! I know that it was kind of fluffy but the next chapter will be kind of funny and a good contributor to the plot! Oh yes and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
Yani: Thanks so much!!! I hope that it's going okay!  
  
OpalKoboi: Yes! This is the song! My favorite song!  
  
Txt-eva: Thanks!!  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic: Thanks! They're my favorite couple too!! I'll keep writing!  
  
I'll be updating soon as I've got several chapters written already! Please review!! 


	4. Double Bubble Toil and Trouble

Double Bubble Toil and Trouble  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Ginny woke up the morning after the Sorting, she realized that her Advanced Potions class was first and she couldn't be late to Snape's class.  
  
Ginny was an extremely smart girl, perhaps one of the smartest in her family. But then, who could beat Percy? Because of her smarts she was put into all advanced classes this year. If she did well enough she could graduate a year earlier than scheduled.  
  
This particular morning Ginny had actually woken up too late for anything more than a quick hot shower, very little makeup and a curling charm. She threw on her too-short robes that she desprately needed to replace and some Muggle clothes underneath. She slipped on her favorite silver toe ring with the heart on it and rushed out the door.  
  
Luckily she took a seat next to Hermione just as the bell sounded.  
  
"As usual, I expect you all to get to work and be serious in here, no foolishness," Snape said sharply. "I will be partnering you up with someone right now, my choice." He added evilly glaring around the room. "Everyone stand up and sit in the seat that I assign you, look at the person sitting next to you and that will be your partner the rest of the year or until further notice."  
  
Hermione was with Crabbe, Ron with Goyle and Harry was with Pansy, strangely though, it looked as though he enjoyed being with her, even if it did mean he had to get pushed around.  
  
This, unfortunately meant that Ginny had next to no hope for anything good to come of her partner. She heard her name and sat in the appointed seat.  
  
".and Draco Malfoy." Snape finished maliciously as Draco smirked and plopped down next o her.  
  
"So we meet again Weasel!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Stuff it Ferret breat." Ginny huffed.  
  
"Today class you will be making an enlarging potion, you will test it out on these rats that I give you and if it works successfully you will receive an A, if not then an F. There is no in between. Got it?" Snape threatened as he sat a rat down at each table.  
  
Draco observed Ginny's lips, they looked slightly scarred but not quite as badly as the would have been had he not known a healing charm. He winced at the thought of her in pain that day and then smiled at the thought of her sleeping on his shoulder, but now things were back to normal, they lived to VERY different lives.  
  
Ginny was aware of the fact that Malfoy's eyes were glued to her and so she turned her eyes on him.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked him, surprising him greatly.  
  
"I wouldn't ask unless you're ready to pay up." Malfoy said sounding very alluring.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the comment and chose to ignore it.  
  
Draco coughed a little. "Well we need to get started with this enlarging potion. Can you hand me the toad liver?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Sure." Ginny said reaching for what she thought to be the toad liver.  
  
"No Weasley, not that!" Draco exclaimed. "That's highly toxic," he warned, "to the left is where you'll find the toad liver, please put that down." Ginny placed the deadly stuff back and reached to her right. "NO THE OTHER LEFT!" Draco boomed, making Ginny cringe. She was looking for it when he became impatient, grabbed her hand and placed in on the bottle of toad liver.  
  
As Draco did this they bolt felt as though electricity was coursing throughout their bodies, but both of them kept that to themselves. Draco let his hand linger on the Weasley's for a little longer than needed, enjoying the sensation, before pulling away and letting Ginny get the bottle to him be herself.  
  
Just as she passed him thetoad liver she thought of something.  
  
"Ferret boy?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Weasel?"  
  
"Thanks. For healing my lips and staying with me on the train." She stammered.  
  
"Sure. Just don't say a word." Draco teasted. "I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Sure thing, Ferret." Ginny smiled to herself.  
  
"Hand me the diced cow tongue please." Draco said.  
  
"Alrighty." Ginny said, confident that she knew this one. She searched everwhere but it wasn't there! "Draco - I - I can't find it." She said, her lip trembling. He was testing her, she knew it and she failed. Oh how she hated humiliation.  
  
"Don't cry Weaslesy. It's not like I'm going to yell or scream or hurt you if you can't find it." Draco said, inwardly astonished that he was the reason for her tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Plus I have it, I was only playing." He said softly, brandishing the ingredient.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are positively cruel." Ginny said growing red and hitting him in the arm. 'So it was a test. That was easy, cry and he gives in!' She gloated privately.  
  
"No need for violence, Weasley." Draco said. He was so excited that she said his first name that he didn't care if she had hit him and it had actually hurt.  
  
His name out of her mouth sounded so sweet and affectionate. No one called him Draco but Crabbe, Goyle, Lucious and Pansy. Crabbe, Goyle, and Lucious made it sound downright evil while Pansy made it sound ear- splitting. Then of course there was his mother who said it in the same manner as Ginny.  
  
Snape came around to see if the rats were enlarged properly or not. When he came to Draco and Ginny's table there was a torn look. He wanted to treat Draco with his usual favoritism but at the same time he wanted to make sure that the Weasley girl failed. He decided that this year, he would have to be fair, yes that's right FAIR. So he gave them the A that they deserved for their properly enlarged rat.  
  
Draco was still thinking of Ginny. It was the comparison to his mother that he had just made that got to him. It was then that he knew he would have sweet Virginia Weasley, no matter the cost. His family name was not worth letter her slip through his fingers. He was sure his mum would love Ginny.  
  
'I'll do anything.' He thought to himself glancing at her bent over the cauldron looking into her cauldron as she began to clean everything up.  
  
'No matter what.'  
Thanks to my new reviewers! I'm glad that you are all enjoying my story! It is progressing but of course it will take time for Ginny and Draco to warm up to each other (not that Draco seems as though he needs it! ;)) I will update very soon! I've already got the next chapter written!  
  
Please review if you like it and want more!! 


	5. The Birds, The Bees, and Draco's Big Mou...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Birds, The Bees and Draco's Big Mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Ginny's best friend Chloe Lynch and her crush Payton Jackson, and Professor Stufflebean who is fashioned after my gym teacher! I also own the plot. The title of the fic is from Bowling For Soup's song The Girl All the Bad Guys Want.  
To make Ginny's year more exciting she picked up and extra-curricular class that wasn't usually offered; Health (Muggle and Magic). To Ginny's sheer amazement a lot of people she knew had enrolled in the course including Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Chloe and Payton Jackson (who Chloe had a monstrous crush on!).  
  
The redhead walked in to find a very handsome Slytherin boy assigned to the seat next to hers.  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this." Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
"You only wish we 'met'." Draco sneered, diverting from his plan.  
  
"Class shush!" Professor Stufflebean snapped. "We're going to start with the most awkward and least magical subject. It has to do with a type of magic actually but not one that we study. It's a magic of the heart. Love. This, class, is sex education." She finished.  
  
The class groaned aloud in unison.  
  
"First off we will start with some role-playing. Everyone will get their turn, so don't you worry!" Stufflebean said as she handed out the scripts. "Who first?" she asked as she scanned the room. "How about Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley?"  
  
Ginny secretly moaned.  
  
"Go on then, stand up and face each other. There! Now begin. You are at a party where a lot of people are going off to be intimate by themselves. This usually means sex. Your date suggests that you two leave as well. You want to get yourself out of this position, go!"  
  
Draco began in as person 1.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here and find somewhere we can talk?" Draco read.  
  
"What about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Us." Draco droned. "I just want to be close to you." It was so close to what he was thinking that it was unbelievable.  
  
"Can't we be close here?" Ginny asked. She felt much TOO close.  
  
"You would do it if you really loved me." Draco said, his heart beating fast, waiting to hear her next line.  
  
"Professor, do I really have to say that?" Ginny pleaded, Draco's heart falling to pieces.  
  
"Yes Ms. Weasley."  
  
"Fine." Ginny grumbled. "I do love you, let's go."  
  
"Very good!" The Professor exclaimed.  
  
Harry raised his hand. "Professor, I thought that you were supposed to teach us to say no and all that crap!"  
  
"That, Mr. Potter, if you would have let me finish, is the example of what not to do."  
  
"Ahhh, gotcha!" Harry said.  
  
"Now you two switch roles and read this one." The professor said handing them the improvised scripts.  
  
This time Ginny began.  
  
"What do you say we leave and find some place quiet to talk?" She read, her cheeks burning.  
  
"Can't we just talk here?" Draco asked.  
  
"I just want to be with you."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Draco asked, not sticking to the script, knowing that wouldn't impress Ginny at all. 'If you don't stick to the script, at least stick to the plan.' He told himself.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, follow the script or I will further this role playing session by making you our leading man everyday." Stufflebean threatened.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Draco said. "I want to be with you too. But I can't be with you here." He continued to read.  
  
"Are you scared?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No 'cuz we're not gonna do anything."  
  
"Sex isn't a big deal." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"It is to some people."  
  
"But I love you, don't you love me?" She recited.  
  
"You wish, Weasel." Draco smirked, fighting the urge to confess right then and there to her.  
  
"In your dreams Ferret Boy!" Ginny shot back, shocking Draco.  
  
"STOP!" Stufflebean yelled. "I really though that you two would be mature enough to handle this. As I've seen that you're not, you will be practicing this role play and many more for two weeks in detention and 30 points will be taken from both Slytherin and Gryffindor." The strict and now very angry professor lectured, motioning for them to take their seats once more.  
  
Draco was surprisingly psyched about spending that much time with Ginny but he hid it all too well.  
  
"Way to go Weaslette." Malfoy said nastily.  
  
"I really thought you changed, Malfoy. The way that you helped me on the train. How wrong I was." Ginny glared.  
  
Draco thought that he had changed as well. Internally he knew he had, obviously, judging by the way he was beginning to feel about Ginny. She was feisty and saucy and he liked it. Externally, he hadn't changed at all though and unfortunately for him, that was what counted.  
  
He glanced at Ginny as the bell rang and she got up to leave. He couldn't help but admire her, remembering the way she had fit into his arms. He felt like his life was a giant puzzle and he had finally found the missing piece. The piece he yearned for most dreadfully. But he could have her, not now, not ever.  
  
I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! It's kind of a funny concept, the Hogwarts kids taking Sex Ed. Anyways!! Thanks to all the reviewers!!  
  
Rowan's Bane: Thanks! Ahhh yes, typos. I frequently forget the spell check! Thank you for reminding me!  
  
Slytherin Girl: Thank you for the good luck and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I am curious about the mood!!  
  
Love Angel: Thanks! I love them! Bowling for Soup is like my favorite too!  
  
MelissaAdams: I will try! Thank you!  
  
Kellyanne: Thanks! Colin is well, I never really liked him much, and hopefully after this story you can see where I'm coming from!! Maybe not, but if not then at least it was interesting!  
  
Libby: Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Noelle: Thank you very very much! Here is your update!  
  
Jess: I know! They've got to be like the CUTEST couple!  
  
Nyah: Thank you!! I hope that you enjoy it!  
I think that's everyone I haven't thanked before!! Anyways! I do hope that you enjoyed this and the next chapter is coming very quickly!! Please review!! 


	6. The First Detention And A Lot of Other F...

Chapter 6 The First Detention  
  
As the night went on Draco found himself waiting anxiously for detention. He couldn't wait to see the red-haired angel.  
  
On the contrary, Ginny was dreading the detention more and more as the hours went by. She was expecting the full-blown insults tonight.  
  
The time came for detention to start and a beautiful Gryffindor and a handsome Slytherin separately made their way to Professor Stufflebean's classroom.  
  
Draco and Ginny bumped into each other just outside the door; Draco letting Ginny go through the door first, to everyone's great astonishment.  
  
They both entered the classroom and were met by Stufflebean's glare.  
  
"Hello you tow. You are on time, I see. Here are your scripts; I must be off so I'm afraid to say that I won't be seeing you perform them for me. I have other pressing matters to attend to, I'll be back when you're through to dismiss you. Behave." She said as she exited the room.  
  
Draco picked up his script and flopped down in the professor's chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk.  
  
"So do you want to start or shall I?" He asked politely.  
  
"To tell you the truth I'd rather just skip it altogether." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I don't think that's going to work out. If we're not like ten times better when we have to perform this, I bet we'll never get out of here" Draco said, clearing his throat, ready to read.  
  
"Whatever." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll start then, shall I?" Draco said rather than asked. "Come on, it's no big deal, it's just a kiss."  
  
"Yeah that's what it'll start as but it always turns into something more with you. We shouldn't risk it when we're drunk." Ginny read.  
  
"It'll be okay, I just want to touch you." Draco said, felling as though this role-play said everything he wished he could, in a matter of words.  
  
"You can be sober for that." Ginny urged.  
  
"Just this once if you love me."  
  
"I do love you, let's go." Ginny read. "There we read it now let's just do something else till she comes back."  
  
"Like what?" Draco asked. They were in an empty classroom, there was nothing TO DO.  
  
"I dunno. Let's play truth or dare!!" She suggested squealing and forgetting about her dislike for Malfoy at the though of juicy secrets.  
  
"No way! That's a girl's game!" Draco said shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"Come on Draco, don't be a party pooper!" Ginny whined. She didn't know why she said his real name; it felt good for her lips and tongue to speak it. 'Don't dig yourself into that hole Ginny! You can't fall for a guy like him, no matter how hott he is!' She said to her self, completely unaware that she had just said the magic word.  
  
Draco was so overjoyed by her speaking his name that he got chills up his spine.  
  
"Fine. But just this once." He said.  
  
"Good. I'll go first, truth or dare?" She asked.  
  
"Truth." He said thinking not to start too big.  
  
"Okay, who was your first kiss?" She challenged.  
  
'Oh no not this question!' Draco thought but he did answer her honestly. "Blaise Zambini. Her and I kissed on the Hogwarts Express as first years, on the way home. » He said.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, she never would have guess Blaise.  
  
"Yeah, truth or dare?" Draco asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Fine. Who was yours?"  
  
"My first and only was Seamus, a few summers back." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Only kiss?" Draco asked shocked that she didn't have guys lining up.  
  
"Yeah. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Draco said.  
  
"Alright. How many times have you been in love?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Draco though for a bit before answering carefully and honestly.  
  
"None."  
  
Now Ginny was shocked. Really shocked.  
  
"Love is something deep, something that engulfs you. Its kind and unselfish it takes a lot for someone to fall in love. That's what I've heard, I haven't felt it yet." Draco explained, wondering where all of that came from. Actually, he didn't believe in love.  
  
"That's so beautiful." Ginny gaped.  
  
"Thanks. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, dare." Ginny said bravely.  
  
"Kiss me."  
*******  
  
Okay I have some thank-you's to give out!!!  
  
First thanks to everyone collectively!  
  
Next!  
  
Angelic Vampire: Thanks! I love applause! I'm not brilliant. okay maybe a little! Thanks!  
  
Hollypop: Yes! We do get Sex Ed as part of our gym course. We are in a classroom for about two weeks and my gym teacher lectures!  
  
AngryMew2: Isn't that song great!! Thanks!! Draco is definitely warmed up. now Ginny. that's a whole 'nother story! Thank you again and I hope to finish this story within like a year!! Lol I have no idea how long it'll take actually! We can only dream! Witches and wizards need to know this stuff too.  
  
Brown-sugar: Sex Ed is a very interesting subject that I had never seen used before so I figured let's go with it!! Yes there will be tons of new and exciting things and embarrassing things during this class. As for Harry and Pansy. you'll just have to read and find out! Thanks!  
  
MelissaAdams: Thanks so much!!!!!! I hope that you will keep reading!!  
  
KellyAnne: Lol I'm glad that you agree! I can just picture him evil!! The Sex Ed creator at Hogwarts is terrific huh!! Lol! Thanks for reading!!!!!  
  
I think that that is all! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and that you will please be nice and review for me!!! Thanks a bunch!!! 


	7. Little MissDeanThomasRocksMyWorld

Chapter 7 Little Miss Dean-Thomas-Rocks-My-World  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine! Unless previously mentioned!  
  
Here we go!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. Her mind was saying "no" but her heart was saying "yes". Her heart was winning.  
  
She watched Draco's head fall somewhat and his smile disappeared. It broke her heart. What else could she do?  
  
Ginny walked toward Draco with an unreadable expression on her face. She stopped right in front of him and raised her hand. He cringed as though expecting her to slap him, but instead was pleasantly surprised when her gentle hand caressed his cheek.  
  
Draco was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to break the silence. Surely she had just rejected him, it was over. But then, what was this?  
  
Ginny stepped forward a little more and stood on her toes to place her rosy red lips on his. Draco caught on. Perhaps he hadn't ruined it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer while the other hand played in her long red hair. Then he shocked her by deepening the kiss.  
  
'Seamus didn't kiss me like this.' Ginny thought to herself as she just enjoyed his kiss. She hoped that Draco had never kissed anyone this way before.  
  
She couldn't have been more right. Draco put all he had into this single kiss. He hadn't EVER felt this way before, not about anyone.  
  
When to couple pulled apart Ginny had something to say.  
  
"We can't tell anyone what just happened." She said quickly.  
  
"Are you ashamed?" Draco asked miserably.  
  
Ginny blushed crimson. "No." She said relaxing him. "But we can't do this, we couldn't work whether we like it or not, our families would be devastated." She explained.  
  
"I guess you're right Virginia." Draco said. He knew that his mother would love her but if she didn't think so, then he wouldn't argue. His heart fell to pieces.  
  
"Thank you Draco. We'd better work on this play one last time. I think I hear the Professor coming." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
* * *  
  
The next night at supper, Professor Dumbledore had something to say as he stood up.  
  
"I have an announcement concerning anyone 5th year or above." He smiled. "In celebration of our new year I have decided that we need something to lighten the mod and spirits as war is surrounding the outside wizarding world. Therefore, there will be three dances for anyone fifth year and over. They will be scattered throughout the next month and a half (A/N: Basically, one every other week.) then there will be a large formal ball at the end of this month and a half. The ball will be in honor of four ladies and four gentlemen who have done something in particular. If you are interested in this honor, please ask your house head for information. Dates are mandatory for each dance and the ball. The first dance will be held in one week, which is next Friday." Dumbledore explained before he sat down.  
  
The Hall was quiet momentarily before the older students began chatting in excitement about dates, hair (for the girls), and clothes. Apparently, the first three dances were to be casual, where they would wear clothes that teen Muggles wore. This meant a trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table at Ginny. He saw the excited redheaded beauty looking extremely excited. He loved to see her laughing.  
  
"Looks like Malfoy is in *love*." Blaise teased. She had become one of Draco's best friends after their "thing" was over.  
  
"You know I don't believe in love, Zambini. Why would I love the Pot- head worshipping Weasel anyways?" He snarled, looking genuinely disgusted at the very thought.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me, Malfoy?" She smirked.  
  
"Don't' get me started little Ms. Dean-Thomas-Rocks-My-World." Draco shot back.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Blaise shrieked, knowing that if Malfoy knew there would be absolutely no use in denying it.  
  
"You really should keep that diary put away." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Blaise gaped. "But I guess that's cool since you totally understand the whole falling-in-love-with-a-Gryffindor thing."  
  
"Stop saying that word. There's no such thing. I've never felt it." Draco said as he stood up to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Ginny, who's so gorgeous that you can't take your eyes off them over there?" Ginny's best friend Chloe asked.  
  
"There's no one new, just scanning." Ginny lied quickly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You look like you just won a million galleons!" Chloe urged. "You know you'll have to tell me eventually!"  
  
"Yeah, like when I have something to tell!" Ginny shot back. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. See you!" She said as she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco went to his dormitory and turned on the music. There was a song playing that really spoke to him at the moment.  
  
"I don't believe in true love. I am alone by nature I did not want to let you in."  
  
That's all Draco had to hear before he turned it off (Luckily, since the rest of the song was the opposite of how he felt).  
  
"There's no such thing as love." He told himself before drifting off to a dreamy sleep with visions of a read head dancing in his head.  
  
* * *  
  
She didn't love him did she? Of course not! She didn't even like him."  
  
"Um hello, Ginny! Yeah, you like him! You don't share a kiss like that and not like him!" Ginny told herself. So she liked him, but she didn't love him.  
  
She turned on some music and found a song that suited her so she sang along.  
  
"I'm not sayin' I'm in love I'd admit it if I was. I'm just sayin' I believe You're beginning to get to me."  
  
"Yeah, he's definitely getting to me. No more of him. He'll use me." Ginny tried to convince herself as she drifted off into a sleep filled with a pair of enchanting gray eyes.  
Okay so there you are, no one walked in did they?? Lol! Anyways! I will post more soon!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! Please review if you like it!!! Or even if you don't!  
  
Cristy: Ahhh you don't like the suspense huh!!! Well, we needed some! Lol! Thanks for reading!!  
  
MoonFaith: I know it!  
  
Kellyanne: See! No one walked in!!! I had to end it there, you get some interesting reviews that way ;)! Anyways!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
AngryMew2: Draco is definitely warm! But is Ginny?? Thanks for Reading!  
  
Noelle: Thanks!!!! Here you are!  
  
Laylana-Fairyweather: Lol! Thanks! You'll just have to read and find out!! I will venture to say that it should prove to be interesting!  
  
MelissaAdams: Thanks! They are very funny!  
  
MagicComet: I appreciate the corniness! I'm glad to hear that you are currently writing too! I'm sure it'll be great! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	8. A Task and a Motivating Bet

Chapter 8  
  
The Task At Hand  
  
Okay everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, the good or bad! I know that the last chapter was pretty short and I'm sorry! I shall try to make longer installments next time!!  
  
Christabel~  
  
Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was 5th year or above was scrambling to find dates for the first dance that was to take place in one week.  
  
Clothes needed to be bought; dates needed to be asked. Dumbledore made an announcement at the end of supper that night that the older students would be allowed to skip classes on the Friday of the dance to go to Hogsmeade. In addition to all of that; nearly everyone wanted to be one of the honored eight left at the formal ball. Ginny was among them.  
  
She went to McGonagall to ask for the information on the "competition" as soon as dinner was over. Ginny read through everything that was given to her to discover that this would be maybe the most humiliating things she had ever done but in the end, it could prove to be worth it. There was to be a talent show. Students and teachers both would judge for the best performances. You could sing or act or dance, or juggle or do just about anything to begin with. Later, though there would be only be four categories to compete in. One guy and one girl would win from each; giving them the eight final students that were needed.  
  
The worst part of that whole ordeal was that each stage of this talent show was to be performed at the three dances proceeding the ball, then there would be one final performance at the ball for the eight that made it. This may make tough and stressful competition but it would be worth it in the end.  
  
Ginny knew right away what she would do to win her a spot. She would sing, and sing well. With only a week to prepare, she wasn't sure what she could pull off, but she'd do it.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was also determined to be one of the eight students honored at the ball.  
  
When he took note of the talent show and the whole process; he decided that he should sing. He wasn't a very good juggler or dancer. Actually he sucked at dancing, he had what people called two left feet. It was awful. But he did have a pretty good voice when he tried. But how to find and prepare a song in a week, he wasn't sure.  
  
Draco knew that he'd probably have to spend all of his free time looking for a song and then practicing it. Not only did he have to worry about the talent show but then there was Ginny, and detention with Ginny. Heck, maybe she'd inspire him.  
  
* * *  
  
During lunch Ginny was thinking of songs that she could sing. She decided that it should definitely reflect what she was feeling at the moment. Maybe if she did this, it would sound passionate and real.  
  
Normally, that would have been easy but with Draco in her life now, it was going to be a lot more difficult to express her feelings. Everything was so messed up, especially after that kiss.  
  
She was sure that she liked him but how much? She had so many doubts, she just wanted to be back in detention (A/N: Never thought I'd ever hear of that) with Draco kissing her again, that's when everything was right. Would he kiss her again or would she have to initiate it? She really didn't want to start something if it wasn't really for him either.  
  
Suddenly she knew exactly what she was going to sing. It reflected her feelings (for the most part anyways). Now all she had to do was ask Hermione for one of her CD's. It would be perfect. It would let Draco know how she felt about the kiss. Not only could she win the first round but maybe even Draco's heart.  
  
* * *  
  
"What am I going to do?" Draco asked Blaise. "I don't know any good songs to sing!"  
  
"Well, let's see, you're going to want to sing a song that reflects how you're feeling. Then you'll seem really alive to the judges." Blaise said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Draco agreed.  
  
"Well, I think that I can help you. I know some really great Muggle songs that will express however you're feeling right then. Just give me a few days." She said as she stood up to go.  
  
"Thanks, Blaise. I owe ya one." Draco said as he watched her go.  
  
"More than you'll ever know, Malfoy." Blaise smiled over her shoulder.  
  
Draco chuckled as he, too, stood up to leave. He just wanted to go up to the common room and relax alone for a while. He drudged down the stairs towards the dungeons, looking at all of the paintings that decorated the cold walls. They were mostly of Salazar Slytherin or students who had brought him great pride in their years at Hogwarts. Draco recognized some of them as the Death Eaters that his father had spoken of time and time again. Draco also noticed a very small picture that hung down lower than most; he recognized him as Tom Riddle. He ignored it and continued to walk until he reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He muttered the password (Parselmouth) and then entered.  
  
Draco looked around the green and sliver clad room to find that it was for once fairly full. He figured that this was due in large part to the weather, which was storming quite violently. Nearly every student and teacher at the castle was indoors today, even the people who loved stormy days. Draco saw a group of older boys sitting in some of the armchairs by the fire. He knew all of them and saw that it included Crabbe and Goyle. He decided that it might be fun to eavesdrop on his friends.  
  
Draco leaned closer to Crabbe and Goyle and all of the other boys. They appeared to be talking about a girl. But what else was new?  
  
"She's amazing!" Goyle said.  
  
"Yeah, you could just melt into those gorgeous eyes of hers." A fifth year named Peter said. In Draco's opinion this boy did not belong in Slytherin if he could speak in such a corny manner out loud for the whole common room to here.  
  
"Wonder how much it'd cost to get her into bed." Crabbe said animatedly.  
  
'Always talking about some slut. Probably not even the slightest bit pretty. Trashy I'll bet.' Draco thought to himself. Sure he liked girls and he loved participating in the Slytherin boys' game of trying to get as many girls as they could, love em then leave them but he didn't much care for trashy girls. They needed class to be with him.  
  
"Bet she's never been with anyone before." Peter said, getting a mumble of excited agreement.  
  
Each girl that you had was worth points. Average girls were worth five, the "easy" girls were worth two and the virgins were worth ten. It was every Slytherin's dream to get a virgin, they were more fun to leave in the morning.  
  
"So who wants to try to get her first?" Goyle asked dumbly.  
  
"First Slytherin guy to get her into bed will receive a Butterbeer from each of the losers on the next Hogsmeade trip." Peter haggled.  
  
"Not so fast. We need to be careful that no one finds out about this little bet. I mean, she *is* a Weasley."  
  
At this comment Draco's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. They were talking about Ginny? 'Like she would ever get with any of them! They'd be lucky to get a girl like her.' Draco thought to himself. He decided to take action.  
  
"Now, now boys, play nice - you wouldn't want your fathers to find out about this, would you?" Draco asked.  
  
Each of the boys' eyes got rather large. None of these boys would want to tarnish their families respectable reputation by sleeping with someone so "low class".  
  
"No of course not, Draco. We were just messing around." Peter said.  
  
"I didn't think so." Draco said as he walked off to go and find Blaise. They knew that that had meant that they shouldn't carry through with their bet.  
  
No one wanted to mess with Draco, he really was the mean old tattle tale.  
  
Draco ran down the empty corridors toward the large occupied library where he knew he could find Blaise sitting in the back corner, as usual. Sure enough, he found her in deep and concentrated thought.  
  
"Malfoy! I have thought of a perfect song for you!" Blaise started before she was cut off by Draco's incoherent gasping.  
  
"They made a bet on her! That she would sleep with them. Winner gets Butterbeer!" Draco gasped, out of breath.  
  
"Who made a bet on who?" Blaise started. "Ohhhh, lover girl!"  
  
"Virginia, the Slytherin boys thought that she would sleep with them. Whoever got to her first gets a Butterbeer." He explained, ignoring her comment.  
  
"Thinking of entering, then!?" Blaise asked. It *would* be perfect after all. She grinned evilly.  
  
"No! Of course not! You've got it all wrong! Isn't that disgusting?" Draco screamed, expecting her to agree.  
  
"Now, now Malfoy I've heard you get in on a few of these little bets before! Tell me, what's so wrong this time?" Blaise asked innocently.  
  
"Blaise I don't have time for this bull crap! I just thought that you would be interested in knowing!" Draco said. "Now, have you got a song for me or what?"  
  
"Temper, temper Malfoy. Anyways, after that little escapade, I think that there should be a change in songs. And I know just the song for you!!" She shrieked in a sudden frenzy. I've got to go and find the lyrics somewhere! I'll catch up to you later! I'll come to your Prefect's dorm and knock on the door. Four times then two light ones. See ya then!' Blaise said all this very quickly before running off. She left Draco sitting there dumbfounded, thinking about the redhead that he'd grown to like, perhaps even love.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There you all are! My update! It is longer than last time!! I hope that you liked it. It's sort of fluffy but none-the-less mushy and romantic so I'll leave you to it! I have some thank-you's to hand out! First to everyone for reading and reviewing and secondly:  
  
~!~MelissaAdams~!~ You are the first! Good job! Thanks for reviewing! No one walked in and this is longer! Thanks for the advice!!  
  
~!~ally~!~ Thanks very much! I really appreciate you're offer and I'll keep it in mind! I hope that you continue to read and enjoy!!  
  
~!~Angelic Vampire~!~ I love cookies!! Yay! Thanks so much!!!  
  
~!~kellyanne~!~ Some people are just so stupid to overlook what is so obviously there! Malfoy does have a yucky family, but man oh man is he hott! (Well Tom Felton is anyway!) Thanks for telling me what you think!  
  
~!~Sita~!~ I must do that to you yes! It leaves you all in suspence, we need some of that here! Anyways! Thank you very much for reading and for reviewing!  
  
~!~ee~!~ Thanks! I will continue!!  
  
I do believe that is everyone who reviewed this time! Please continue! I really love them! Also, I don't know if any of you agree with me but I CAN'T BELIVE THAT ROY WILLIAMS LEFT!!! I love my KU team (well, not really mine but still!) Anyways, that's my ranting of the day! Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't like from this story of mine!!!  
  
Christabel( 


	9. A Twisted Love Triangle

Chapter 9  
  
A Twisted Love Triangle  
  
Well, I hope that the title makes you guys a little curious!! Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading even if you don't review! The personal thank-you's will follow the chapter!! Enjoy please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was time for Ginny's no-so-favorite class - Sex Ed. Today they would be learning about some of the STD's that were contracted each year. Oh what fun.  
  
Ginny woke up to find her hair was a disaster. She was slumped over the lyrics to her chosen song and had her headphones on; she noticed that the song that she was to sing was still playing in them. Obviously she had fallen asleep trying to memorize the song.  
  
Ginny thought hard about the lyrics as she was performing a curling charm on her hair. They were embedded into her brain. She guessed that this was because she had slpet with the song on repeat all night long. Ginny began humming it as she dressed.  
  
The redhead took her time getting to the Health classroom that day as she was extraordinarily early, especially for a Weasley. She was one of the first to get to class. Ginny took out her role play script and read it over, reminiscing about that night with Draco in detention.  
  
DRACO!  
  
She would have to confront him today. What would she say? Would it be awkward? Would he tell her that he hates her and was just using her for a joy ride? Any way that she looked at it, she would just have to act normally.  
  
Ginny looked around to so that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender had all arrived and taken their seats as well. Harry sat next to Pansy as assigned; but he looked all too happy to be there. He turned to Pansy and smiled at her, his green eyes almost lit up. Ginny found this very odd but paid no mind as a tall blonde Slytherin entered the room.  
  
Draco noted that a pair of chocolate brown eyes were upon him as he came in. He walked toward the desk that they shared and took his seat quietly, maybe she wouldn't say anything about the kiss. If she didn't then he'd never have to tell her how he felt and he'd never get the chance to say something stupid like 'I like you Ginny' or worse, 'I *love* you Ginny!' because he sure wasn't going to bring it up. Not now anyways.  
  
Ginny and Draco just sat there, not looking at each other for the longest time. Neither wanted to discuss detention. Soon, Ginny started humming her song again and hoped that Draco didn't think that she was like the absolute worst singer in Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello, Virginia." Draco said quietly, staring at her. She did have a very good voice, as good of a voice as you can have when you're humming anyway.  
  
"Hello, Draco." She said looking at him for a second before going back to her humming, obviously she wasn't too bad or he would have said something by this time.  
  
Draco continued to listen to her humming and found himself smiling and watching her as she diligently picked the polish off her fingernails. She looked as innocent as a small child.  
  
Just as the bell rang, Professor Stufflebean waltzed into the room holding a thick packet of papers.  
  
"Today class, we will be studying several types of STDs which stand for sexually transmitted diseases as I'm sure you all know." Stufflebean began, "The person next to you will be your partner for this lovely little project." Ginny and Draco exchanged a secret glance. "I have here in my hand, a single packet for each pair. The packet includes a picture of each disease as well as a ton of information on each one. Every pair will need one or I'm sure that they will not get this assignment done in time. I will set them down here on his desk and you may come up and get one when it's needed. Now- the task that you face is that you need to discover a way to tell me what you've learned about all of these STDs, collectively and separately. You may interpret this how you like as long as it's *appropriate* and educational, I'll leave it to your imagination. You'll find all of the extra criteria inside the envelope. Let's get started!" Professor Stufflebean said as she sat down, signaling that they should begin.  
  
"Accio Packet." Draco said, lazily. The package of papers flew toward Ginny and Draco's shared table. Amazingly, the packet fell right into Ginny's hands.  
  
"Let's get started then, shall we?" Draco said hastily. Ginny handed him the brown packet with a small smile. "We can start by looking at some of the pictures." Draco suggested.  
  
"Okay, you can flip through them and I'll read to you about them. By the way, I think we should video tape our presentation." Ginny said.  
  
"Sure, what's a video tape?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Hermione's got one. It's a sort of Muggle contraption. It records everything that you say or do so you can watch it over and over again." She explained.  
  
"But is it electronical or whatever it's called?" Draco asked.  
  
"You mean, does it require electricity?" Ginny asked, receiving a nod. "Yes."  
  
"But it won't work in Hogwarts! Haven't you ever read Hogwarts A History?" Draco asked Ginny, sounding remarkably like Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! Do you have a CD player?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course, who doesn't?" Draco replied.  
  
"Well, those require electricity, too. But I'll be that it's enchanted or charmed to where it will work. Only harmless things may be charmed to work, that's what this video recorder is."  
  
"Okay, that's sounds pretty cool then. Anyways, let's get on with this." The Slytherin and Gryffindor began to go through each picture one by one and by the time they were through there were papers scattered everywhere.  
  
"Hey Virginia, have you see the Herpes anywere?" Draco asked looking around.  
  
"I gave it to you just a minute ago! How could you forget where you put it?" Ginny said also looked for it.  
  
"I don't see it anywhere!" Draco protested.  
  
"Oh! There it is, in your lap!" Ginny exclaimed triumphantly. It was then that the pair noticed that the whole class had gotten quiet and had been listening.  
  
Draco leaned over to Ginny as the class burst out laughing.  
  
"Do you even know how bad that just sounded to them?" He whispered. Ginny blushed violently and nodded. Everyone continued to chuckle but moved on with their work.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Harry was working with Pansy on the STD project. There was some sort of attraction that he felt around her. Pansy noticed it, thankfully for Harry. But unfortunately someone else did too.  
  
"Harry, can I have a word with you?" Hermione asked from behind Harry.  
  
"Well, Herms, I'm kind of busy." Harry began.  
  
"Harry, it's important." Hermione said, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Alright. Be right back Pansy." Harry said before hurrying off after his girlfriend.  
  
"Harry, do you like me anymore?" Hermione asked seriously. "Or is Pansy more your type?"  
  
"Of course I like you Herms!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, you sure have a very funny way of showing it. You've been goggling at Pansy for days. What's going on?" Hermione asked with tears forming in her eyes. She loved Harry and he had said that he loved her, too. But he wasn't showing it.  
  
"Pansy. I don't know, she's just new. We've grown kind of boring. I mean there's nothing new and exciting between us anymore." Harry tried to explain.  
  
"So do you want to stop dating me?" Hermione asked. Receiving no answer, she grew angry. "Harry James Potter! It's me or here; not both. Choose." She said whimpering.  
  
"Harry couldn't think. He had to weigh his options. On one side there was a possibility of an exciting new fling that would last perhaps two days with some girl that he just found attractive. On the other side of the fence was a love that's deeper than anything that he could have hoped for, she was the only one who really loved him. Plus, he could always make a much bigger effort to make things exciting, if he really tried and really cared. It was a love that could potentially last a lifetime. He looked into Hermione's blissful eyes that were now leaking tears and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"I choose you, Hermione Granger. I will do anything that it takes to make you happy and to make our relationship exciting, if you'll forgive me for my stupidity." Harry said soulfully.  
  
"You'll have to prove it." Hermione said before she marched off.  
  
"What have I just done?' Harry asked himself returning to his awkward desk.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco eyed Ginny as she studied the text about something called Genital Warts which did not look good at all. He decided that now was the time, hopefully it wouldn't sound to desperate.  
  
"Gin, I need to talk to you. Alone." Draco said.  
  
Ginny winced at the nickname. That's what Colin had called her. "Please call me Ginny." She said.  
  
He nodded and took this as an 'I accept'.  
  
"Meet me tonight after our detention in the classroom next door." Draco said.  
  
"Alright." Ginny agreed while she watched him go, wondering what on earth he wanted to talk to her about.  
  
********  
  
Anyways, there you are! Please review if you love me! Or the story! I will be gone in Texas without a computer until Sunday so I won't be able to post until then!  
  
~Stephanie~ Thanks so much! Please keep reading and I will keep posting!  
  
~Canadian Crow~ Thank you very much! Flufftacular huh? I like it!  
  
~Magic Comet~ Yes, Tom is extremely sexy! Don't worry, there will be plenty more fluff where that came from! Thanks!  
  
~Kellyanne~ Of course I am evil! I have the pencil! Slytherin guys are just big pigs, but they spice up the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
~Ally~ Thanks so very much!!  
  
~HPReader4L~ That means so much to me! Thanks! G/D is my favorite too! Here is my post so I guess now you have to love me forever! If not me, then my story at least! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
  
I think that's everyone for now! Anyways! More Sunday or Monday!!!  
  
Christabel 


	10. Who's Going With Who

Chapter 10 Who's going with who?  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I am definitely on time right? It's still Monday! Here you are!  
  
Everyone: I redid the formatting on this one! I'm incredibly sorry! I have no clue what happened! Anyways, it is fixed!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on the cold and rainy day that she was supposed to meet Draco after detention. She watched as the young couples walked around the tower holding hands and kissing each other lovingly. She wanted all of that for herself but oddly enough, she wanted that with the most unlikely person to give her the affection she desired.  
  
Chloe had been asked of course by Payton within hours of the announcement that the dance was to be held on Friday and she was prancing around the room singing loudly that she had a date.  
  
Ginny noticed that there was one other person sitting alone that day and that person was looking straight at her. This lonely person was Andrew Wentling.  
  
Andrew was a fifth year Gryffindor that had just transferred there that year from Italy. Andrew had black hair and amazing brown eyes. He definitely had had plenty of offers to go to the dance with girls but he had rejected all of them and Ginny was about to find out why.  
  
Andrew stood up and made his way towards the redhead who had just noticed him. She smiled in her usual friendly way and offered him a seat next to her on the couch in front of the fire. He took it gladly, admiring her.  
  
"Hullo Ginny." Andrew said as he flopped down.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Ginny said. "I noticed that you were sitting by yourself. Where's your fan club?" She teased, talking about the group of girls that typically followed him everywhere he went.  
  
"No idea, and quite frankly, I couldn't care less." He said rolling his eyes and chuckling slightly at Ginny's remark.  
  
"Well what's new?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the ball and deciding whom to ask. I then noticed that you were sitting over here by yourself as well and thought that I'd ask you something while I had you alone." Andrew told her, staring into her eyes. He loved how her eyes were brown not unlike his own but that they had flecks of gold splashed in them.  
  
"Shoot!" Ginny said, turning towards him. "Well, I was wondering if this beautiful young lady had a date to the dance. And if you didn't then I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to it and if you do I was wondering if you would please dump them and take me instead." Andrew said smiling.  
  
Ginny was taken aback by Andrew's offer and decided to answer with her gut feeling.  
  
"Of course I will accompany you!" Ginny replied happy that she finally had a date that was not Neville. Maybe Andrew knew how to dance, unlike her previous dates.  
  
"No other dates then huh?" Andrew asked. Ginny shook her head. "Good thing I beat the rush. If I had waited just five minutes longer I may have missed the train entirely."  
  
"Yeah, sure Andrew!' Ginny laughed.  
  
"I will meet you in this very room just before seven o' clock on Friday then, shall I?" Andrew asked standing up and kissing Ginny's hand lightly.  
  
"That works for me!' Ginny said as she drifted into her daydreams of the dance.  
  
* * *  
  
The time for another detention approached quickly and Ginny was unsure of what was going to happen tonight. She arrived slightly late and Draco was already there. He had gotten there in hopes of asking Ginny something important before detention began instead of afterwards, but alas he could not.  
  
Stufflebean had already gone and had left a new role play to practice.  
  
"You are late Ms. Weasley!" Draco said as Ginny rushed in.  
  
"Sorry, sir." Ginny teased, saluting him.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." Draco played along. He couldn't believe that he had to wait until detention was over to talk to her.  
  
Detention went well, nothing happened out of the ordinary. They did their role play and had it perfected by the time Stufflebean came in and asked them to please perform it for her. Thankfully, they were flawless. Stufflebean dismissed the two of them and Draco and Ginny left, headed toward the empty classroom.  
  
Draco shut the door behind them and checked around for Peeves or anybody that would possibly be in there at that time of night.  
  
"So you have something to say to me?" Ginny asked, taking a seat in a desk in the front row. She stared intently into Draco's gray eyes as she awaited his answer.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to asked you about something actually." Draco began hesitantly. Ginny nodded in regard to this and he continued.  
  
"That kiss. Did you like it?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yes to tell you the truth." Ginny said. "But Draco."  
  
"But what?" Draco asked. "Do you like me? Or was that just all fun and games for you?" He asked sincerely, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"Yes, I think so anyway. But can it ever really work?" She asked.  
  
"We could make it work." Draco said, he was determined to win her over.  
  
"Your father." Ginny began. Everyone knew by now that his father had tried to kill her in her first year.  
  
"Will never know." Draco finished for her.  
  
"How could he not?" Ginny asked. "He's not naïve, Draco. He knows everything that goes on in and out of this castle concerning you, everyone knows that."  
  
"He's too busy." Draco said. He got a really puzzled look from Ginny so he explained simply. "In the war."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Draco, it's too dangerous with the Dark Lord in power and trying to take over. Everything is mixed up. Plus, what about your mother?" Ginny asked. She knew she liked him but she also knew that this would be far too messy and it would be in both of their best interest if it never happened.  
  
"She's nothing like him." Draco said referring to his father. "She'd love you. I know it." He pleaded.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny fought back.  
  
"Give me a chance." Draco asked her. He could not believe that he was pleading with Ginny Weasley. It was unreal.  
  
"Let's just try it out. If nothing bad comes of it, then I will be with you if that's what you really want." Ginny said reluctantly. Her heart had won. She really liked Draco, why should he listen to her mind if it was telling her to stay away?  
  
"You won't regret it." Draco smiled. Draco was about to leave but Ginny decided to ask him something.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny?" Draco replied.  
  
"Do you like me?" She asked, her chocolate eyes growing wide with curiosity and scrutiny.  
  
"A lot." Draco said before he gave her a kiss. It was just a light kiss on the lips, nothing fancy. After all it was only a trial run.  
  
"Well, good night Ginny." Draco said as he began to walk towards the door again, but suddenly an outlandish thought occurred to him and he stopped again.  
  
"Ginny, are you going to the dance with anyone?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yeah, Andrew Wentling." Ginny answered as she watched Draco's face fall.  
  
"Okay then, see you there then I guess." Draco said dejectedly as he walked out the door finally.  
  
* * *  
  
The days passed by extremely quickly for the oldest students. Soon it was the day for the Hogsmeade visit and the dance that night. Most students were anxious for the dance but Chloe and Ginny were excited about other things at the moment.  
  
They had vowed to shop until the very least second.  
  
"Chloe wake up!" Ginny whispered as she shook her best friend awake. She was pretty used to saying those words as she had become Chloe's alarm clock throughout the year.  
  
"Go 'way. No school." Chloe slurred as she rolled over.  
  
"Shopping." Ginny whispered. She knew she'd get a reaction out of that.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Chloe exclaimed as she shot out of bed, her long blonde hair was tangled and matted and flying all over the place. Ginny had to admit that as beautiful as Chloe was after her shower, she was NOT the prettiest sight that early in the morning.  
  
Chloe showered quickly before putting on her Hogwarts robes, brushing through her hair (plus performing a curling charm), and putting on a little makeup before pulling Ginny quickly out the door.  
  
One thing was for sure - they were early.  
  
They were the first ones there in fact. It was 7:30 in the morning and the stores had just opened. Since Chloe and Ginny had skipped breakfast Chloe begged Ginny to stop at The Early Bird - a coffee and bagel house in Hogsmeade.  
  
After ordering and devouring their French vanilla cappuccinos and eating their yummy bagels they left and headed to the only place that made sense to them.  
  
The Mall. The only wizarding mall in England.  
  
The Mall was huge! Hundreds and hundreds of stores lined the walls but out of all of the stores, Ginny and Chloe were only interested in the Muggle clothing stores.  
  
The first stop was The Crack (A/N: Spin off from the Gap - you know!). After about twenty minutes of trying on clothes in the small dressing rooms the girls headed out with their outfits. Ginny had a red corset that laced up the front with black strings and a pair of hip huggers (that's what the Muggles call them anyways) and Chloe had identical hip huggers and a pink halter that tied up the tied at the back.  
  
The Perfect Fit was the shoe store they went to at the end of their shopping trip. It was now that the time came for an actual conversation.  
  
"So, Gin. You never told me who your date was for tonight." Chloe urged.  
  
Ginny ignored the use of her nickname as she'd decided that she should move on with her life and forget about the name that Colin called her.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you. But - only on one circumstance. Don't get mad." Ginny said, she knew that Chloe had kind of a crush on Andrew, the only reason that she had accepted was because Chloe had Payton this time.  
  
"I pinky swear!" Chloe said.  
  
"Okay - it's Andrew Wentling." Ginny said, expectantly.  
  
"No way! I totally would never have guessed!" Chloe exclaimed. "So, do you like him or what?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, kind of I can't decide!" Ginny reasoned more with herself than with Chloe. There was no way that Chloe would ever understand about Draco so she dropped it there.  
  
"That's great Ginny! I'm really happy for you!" Chloe exclaimed as she placed her pink flip flops on the counter next to Ginny's cork sandals.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny smiled. She was happy that her friend was okay with her date. She tried to forget about Draco as she began to imagine her perfect evening with Andrew. At least, as perfect as it could get with someone who's not Draco.  
  
Chloe glanced at her watch and told Ginny that it was five o'clock in the evening and they still had one thing left to do.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked, puzzled.  
  
"Makeovers and hair! My treat!" Chloe screamed. Ginny went into a frenzy and they ran the whole way to Head Turner's Salon.  
  
By the time the two girls were through with their pampering Ginny had smooth, shiny curls that went three quarters of the way down her back and Chloe had the same only hers wasn't curly, it hung in layers and she had put in gold highlights.  
  
"Well, now that we look extremely different and our dates won't even recognize us, we need to go back, it's nearly six and we need to practice." Ginny said.  
  
"True enough. I guess we'll go then!" Chloe said as she linked arms with Ginny. Her step was light and bouncy but her heart was heavy, little did they know that tonight, life as they know it would change forever.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well! There we are! I know, it's kind of a crappy story and very fluffy but the next chapter things will start "happening" between certain people. Anyways, I have a few thank-yous to hand out and even though I appreciate you all very much I will personally thank each of you after the next chapter because I am running extremely short on time. So everyone will be thanked properly next time along with everyone who replies next time!  
  
Thanks and please review if you love me or my story! 


	11. Hit Me Again

Chapter 11 - She's A Big Star  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and nay characters that you don't recognize form J.K Rowling's books.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Here is the next chapter for everyone who wants to read it! I reformatted the last chapter so it is now fixed (hopefully) and I'm sorry I don't know how that got that way!) Please enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Ginny and Chloe arrived at Hogwarts within an hour of the appointed dance time. They both quickly changed into their brand new clothes and admired themselves in the mirror one last time.  
  
"You look astonishing, Gin!" Chloe said, elegantly.  
  
"So do you Chloe!" Ginny said happily looking over their new outfits. She always knew that they had good taste and this just proved it.  
  
"We should really practice." Chloe said quietly. "You know that right?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I nearly forgot and now I'm incredibly nervous again." Ginny said apprehensively twisting her fingers as she always did when she got anxious.  
  
"Like you have anything to worry about girl! You'll do great! Speaking of doing great, I still haven't heard you sing." Chloe implied.  
  
"That's because I kind of wanted everything to stay a skeleton in the cupboard until I got to the dance." Ginny said.  
  
"Come now, Ginny. Singing beforehand to an audience will make you a lot less nervous. Plus, who better than your amigo to give a preview to?" Chloe asked her, pretending to look offended.  
  
"Fine, fine. You win." Ginny said reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks. You may begin!" Chloe instructed.  
  
Ginny fidgeted slightly before she began to sing the notes. She sang very clearly but not at full volume. After all, this was a private show. When she was done Chloe jumped up and clapped. Ginny supposed that this was her roundabout way of giving her a standing ovation.  
  
"Bravo Ginny! That was really nice, you know you'll win!" The bouncy blonde exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Maybe so. Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best. It sort of depends on the judges." Ginny said thankfully. "So let's see your dance, Chloe."  
  
"Okay, but you can't laugh." Chloe said menacingly.  
  
"I won't, I promise. Unless it's funny." Ginny agreed slyly.  
  
Chloe's dance was really outrageous. She did some sort of a street dance that entailed her shaking all over the room and jumping around. It reflected Chloe's personality exactly. Very upbeat and wild.  
  
"That's great Chloe! Payton will be stunned, pleasantly of course." Ginny said returning the aforementioned standing ovation.  
  
"Thanks so much Gin! I just hope I can keep smiling during the whole thing when I do it for real! When I concentrate too hard on it I tend to scowl and then I looked ticked. Wouldn't want that now would we?" Chloe said sounding very excited. It was obvious that her spirits were uplifted.  
  
The two giggling girls gave each other big hugs for support and then ran down the stairs into the common room to meet their dates.  
  
Payton and Andrew's jaws dropped when they saw the girls enter. They were gorgeous, not unlike everyday of course; but tonight they seemed extra decked out.  
  
"Hey Ginny! You look incredible, and you're on time." Andrew joked as he complimented her. Ginny noticed for the first time that he towered about six inches above her, even with her tall cork sandals on. Ginny was not particularly fond of her new shoes. They were very uncomfortable and she began to feel as though she could walk on the water down at the lake if she tried.  
  
As the four entered the Great Hall they realized that there were no longer any of the four house tables but instead small tables that seated anywhere from 2-10 people.  
  
Ginny did notice, among other things that there was a large stage positioned where the Head Table usually was and in front of that there was a table for five judges.  
  
Of course she also noticed Draco and his date; but mostly his date. Ginny recognized her as a sixth year Slytherin named Audrie Miller.  
  
Audrie was astoundingly beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ginny observed that Audrie's hair went to her mid-back in ringlets much like her own hair. Audrie was also wearing a yellow tube top and some low rise jeans. Oh how Ginny envied her. Obviously, this was more what Draco Malfoy would like to be seen with and could be seen with. Not that she needed to worry. Draco couldn't care less about his life-size Barbie-doll for a date but was rather interested in Ginny, though he hid it well.  
  
There was no music playing yet, Ginny supposed that most of the musical entertainment would come from the talent show itself instead of a live band of a DJ.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to gain acknowledgment that he would like to speak.  
  
"Could I please have any of the students that wish to participate in tonight's events come forward to draw a number regarding the order that tonight's performances will take place?" he asked.  
  
About one third of the students came to Dumbledore's side and lined up to get their numbers. When Ginny's turn came to draw her number she was glad to see that she was number fifteen. It wasn't first and it wasn't last.  
  
Draco drew his number shortly after Ginny got hers and he became number 24. Well, at least he wasn't first.  
  
"Number one please take the stage. Tell the judges your name, number and song then we will cue the music and you may begin to sing." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Number one happened to be a sixth year Hufflepuff named Susan Bones. Susan sang a Muggle song that Ginny recognized from Hermione called She's A Wild One by Faith Hill.  
  
It seemed like forever until it was Ginny's turn. She would only be the third one to sing as a lot of people so far had done juggling or joke- telling or dancing and she was worried about how her performance would be. More than that though she was worried about how Draco would react to the song she picked out, if he even got it.  
  
Ginny had been dancing with Andrew all night and was doing so when her number was called.  
  
"You'll do great, Gin! Don't worry!" Andrew said, pecking her on the cheek and making her fell slightly guilty for not liking him that much at all.  
  
The redhead walking to the stage and found that the judges were: Professor Snape, Professor Trewlany, one of the Weird Sisters, Vincent Crabbe, and Cho Chang. At least she had a chance. Even with Snape, surely he couldn't show too much favoritism with everyone watching so closely.  
  
Ginny stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Number 15, Ginny Weasley. I'll be singing 'You Go First' by Jessica Andrews." Ginny stated as she faced the sea of faces that was her crowd. The music began to play and Ginny began to sing:  
  
You're kicking tires, I'm sitting on the fence Love's falling all around us and it don't make sense How long can the two of us beat around the bush We're right out on the edge but we need a little push  
  
Dancing on the tightrope, wearing it thin Instead of closing our eyes and jumping in  
  
Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss  
  
You go first  
  
You're dodging the moon and I'm playing it safe Look what we're not doing, oh boy, what a waste And what could be worse than never saying it at all Is never knowing the feeling, never feeling the fall  
  
What's it gonna take to get us both there Can't you see what I'm suggesting, it's a double dare Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss You go first  
  
You start if you have the nerve I'll trust my heart, but you go first  
  
Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss Do you want to kiss You go first  
  
The Great Hall erupted into applause as Ginny finished her last note at top volume. It was apparent that Ginny had done extraordinarily well. On a scale of one to ten the judges now had to decide what Ginny's song was worth. From Snape she received an 8, Trewlany gave her a 9, the Weird Sister gave her a 9.5, Crabbe held up his number 8.5 and Cho gave her a full-fledged 10. The Gryffindor could hardly contain her excitement, she had received some of the best scores the whole night.  
  
Draco spotted that Ginny's song wasn't just a song, but it was directed straight towards him. He was astonished to note that his song was directed towards her and they had thought of doing the exact same thing.  
  
As Ginny walked past him to make her way back to Andrew, who was ecstatic, he smiled at her to let her know that he understood. She grinned and squeezed his hand before going back to her "date". She couldn't help but think that she and Draco were just trying out their relationship. It was getting harder and harder to try when they couldn't even be together at the dance.  
  
Soon it came time for Draco to sing his song.  
  
"Number 24, Draco Malfoy. I'm singing 'The Girl All The Bad Guys Want' by Bowling for Soup." Draco said as he turned toward where Ginny was standing with that pea-brained Gryffindor Andy-Pandy whatever. Draco opened his mouth when his cue came in the music and the words just came out.  
  
8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice me!  
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in her eyes  
  
It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have  
  
And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing. She'll never notice me!  
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in her eyes  
  
She likes 'em with a mustache Racetrack season pass Drivin' in a Trans-Am Does a mullet make a man?  
  
It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
There she goes again With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated All I wanted was to see her naked!  
  
Now I am watchin' wrestling Tryin' to be a tough guy Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in my eyes I can't grow a mustache And I ain't got no season pass All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....  
  
It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again) She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again) She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
Everybody applauded for Draco but Ginny applauded louder than most people. She presumed that his song had been about her but she couldn't quite figure out the meaning of it exactly. She made a mental note to asked Draco about it the next time she saw him.  
  
Draco was pleased with his overall performance. He loved the was Ginny's eyes lit up when he sang about her. He knew she wouldn't get the whole concept, because only him and Blaise knew the whole story, but she knew what was important. HE wanted HER.  
  
There were many acts that night and a few were remarkably entertaining with comedy relief and what-not.  
  
Draco danced with nearly every girl in the Great Hall, he danced with Audrie a few more times but still not every song. Every girl who didn't belong to Gryffindor house that is. It killed hi m to dance with so many girls but everytime he looked down at the one he was holding, the face never matched the one he most wanted to see.  
  
Ginny looked around the Hall and saw the tropical things all over the place because the staff had voted to call this a Luau. There were tiki torches lining the walls and the stage, making the scene very romantic indeed. She only wished that she were sharing the night with the right person.  
  
"Excuse me, Andrew. I'm going to go and grab some punch. I'll be right back." Ginny told the handsome boy. He nodded his approval and began talking to a very sleazy looking Hufflepuff.  
  
As the redhead glided to the table where the punch was served in the little half coconuts, Draco spotted her and began to pull away from the girls around him.  
  
Ginny took a seat at a wicker looking bar stool and grabbed a coconut cup to give to the "bartender" who happened to be Ernie Miller from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hit me Ern!" Ginny said, holding out her cup to him.  
  
"If you say so Ginny." Ernie smiled as he poured some red punch into her cup.  
  
"Thanks. It's been a long night." Ginny said gratefully taking her cup back.  
  
"You did really great on the stage tonight Gin. I bet you'll win this whole shebang. I'd place 10 galleons on ya!' Ernie said as he watched Ginny tilt her head back and pour the fruity liquid down her throat.  
  
Draco was watching Ginny guzzle the punch like there was no tomorrow from afar. He had gotten caught by Pansy and she was forcing him to dance with her. The song was almost over though and soon he would be with her.  
  
"Thanks Ernie. Are you not doing it?" Ginny asked. "Hit me again."  
  
"Naw - I know I don't have a really great voice and I have no dancing, juggling, acting or joke-telling skills in my body." Ernie said pouring Ginny another glass and handing it to her.  
  
"I'm sure you'd do great if you tried though." Ginny assured him after draining her cup once more.  
  
"Maybe, but trying is the hard part." Ernie laughed.  
  
"Not too bad really. Hit me again." Ginny said.  
  
"This is your last one Gin! There really should be a limitation sign." Ernie joked.  
  
"Fine then, be that way!" Ginny laughed as she took her cup and said thanks to the kind Hufflepuff. She had just set her cup down and was about ready to leave the "bar" and go back to Andrew, Chloe and Payton when a strong hand grabbed her arm.  
  
Ginny turned around to see who was preventing her from leaving and found a very sexy looking Slytherin behind her.  
  
"Hello Virginia. You did very well on stage tonight." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Thanks Draco, you did really great yourself you know." She complimented him.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk around the grounds with me before you go back to Andy-Pandy." Draco asked her hopefully.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! His name is Andrew!"  
  
"Same difference!" Draco shot back.  
  
"Let's go then, before anyone sees us okay?" Ginny said to him, quietly taking his hand in hers.  
  
'Some trial run.' Draco thought as he led Ginny outside towards the grounds which were lit up spectacularly with small fairy lights.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny to a bench out of sight of anyone who might happen to walk out of the castle. Hopefully it was far enough away from the entrance to Hogwarts that they were out of earshot as well.  
  
"Ginny, I heard your song." Draco began. "More than that though, I know you were talking to me whether you want to admit it or not." He said, moving closer to her.  
  
"Oh, I'll admit it Draco but before you get too far into this little talk of yours I want to know exactly what that kiss meant to you." She demanded. She knew he wanted to kiss her again because of the way he had talked with her about her song and then scooted closer to her. Before that happened though, she needed to know whether he really like her of if he was just playing games with her the whole time.  
  
Draco stumbled with his words.  
  
"It meant - it meant that I - I like you. A lot." He said finally. He knew that the plan was to win her over but at the price of him sounding like a love sick puppy? Oh well, too late to change anything now.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Ginny asked him, her brown eyes boring into his gray-blue ones.  
  
"Yes." Draco said at last.  
  
Ginny gave him a small smile.  
  
"Good because I like you too. I have for a few days but I wouldn't admit it to myself until recently. There was always a song playing in the back of my head when I saw you." Ginny said.  
  
"What did it say?" Draco asked.  
  
"It said, 'I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you, it's true I'm stuck on you.'" Ginny sang softly.  
  
Draco smiled and remembered the song that she had san earlier that night. "Do you wanna kiss . I'll trust my heart if you go first." He decided to seize the moment and just for it.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her, it was better than the kiss that they had shared that one night so long ago in detention.  
  
Ginny was not surprised by his kiss and she melted into it. More than anything, she surprised herself by slipping her tongue into her mouth which he took gladly.  
  
When they parted Draco grasped Ginny's hand.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend then, if we both feel this way?" He asked her hopefully.  
  
"Yeah of course Draco. But it has to be kept a secret." Ginny haggled. "Not that I'm ashamed, but it would change the school."  
  
"Deal. No one will know." Draco agreed.  
  
"Good, now we'd better get back to our dates or they might get suspicious." Ginny said, standing and kissing Draco on the cheek. She remembered something just then and turned around. "Oh and Draco?" The blonde turned towards her. "You know that song to me tomorrow in detention right?" She asked.  
  
Draco thought for a moment before nodding; she wasn't a kid anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A certain blonde haired girl and a boy that Draco so lovingly called Andy- Pandy were getting VERY friendly in a corridor on the second floor.  
  
* * * *  
  
There you are! Dramatic and eventful at least! It is pretty long and I'm sorry if you don't like that factor, I truly am! I didn't want to split it up! Here's thanks to my reviewers from the last to postings!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME TOO! OR MY STORY!! 


	12. Love Between a Ferret and a Weasel

Chapter 12 Love Between a Ferret and a Weasel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters that you do not recognize as JK Rowling's.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it! So you had to wait so long for this chapter I hope you enjoy it and it was worth your wait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Draco and Ginny decided that everything should be kept a secret about their relationship. Doing this, it would ensure that they could avoid any unfortunate mishaps with Slytherins, Gyffindors, or overprotective parents. So far, everything was going off without a hitch.  
  
Draco had suggested that the couple use a secret room under the library that he found to have their secret meetings in and Ginny thankfully agreed. Every night they would sneak down there just to be with one another. One night in particular, about week into their relationship, was important.  
  
"Draco? Do you have any siblings?" Ginny asked him, looking at their entwined fingers.  
  
"Yes, I have one little sister." Draco began, "She's five and her name is Bailey." He said with pride.  
  
"I bet you're a great older brother." Ginny said softly when she saw Draco's chest swell. She could only imagine him playing with her, having a tea party with her and her dolls, it was quite a cute but entertaining image really.  
  
"Yeah, she's great but I hardly ever see her. She's only around for about a week in the summer because my father sends her off overseas. He thinks it's a disgrace to have a daughter. Says they're of no use to him. She's too sweet to become a follower of Voldemort or a Death Eater, has to much heart to do so, therefore she's of no use to him whatsoever. He thinks the only use for children is so they can become Death Eaters." Draco explained solemnly.  
  
It was obvious to Ginny that Draco dearly loved Bailey and wished only the best for her. His fate was obvious but also avoidable but her fate was set for her, never going to be able to think for herself, she'd be treated as though she had no rights. A month ago Ginny would have been shocked by the love that Draco held for his sister, but now it only seemed natural.  
  
"I'm sure she's a terrific kid Draco." Ginny told him as she leaned in to give him a kiss. He kissed her back sweetly before changing the subject.  
  
"You know Gin, we really need to do that STD project now." Draco said softly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I brought the video camera, if you want to start now." Ginny said, pulling out a very new looking video camera from her bag. She had had to plead with Hermione to let her borrow it but in the end Hermione gave in because she realized that she was going to be late for some special date Harry had planned for them and she rushed off somewhere.  
  
"That thing looks. complicated." Draco said looking slightly worried.  
  
"It's not, actually it pretty simple, I read the manual earlier. Just push this button and Viola! It records!" Ginny proclaimed jumping up excitedly.  
  
"Why don't we give it a trail run?" Draco asked standing up next to her.  
  
"Okay, we'll tape something funny first." Ginny said.  
  
Eventually Ginny positioned the video camera to where it was floating in midair just a ways in front of them. She and Draco were on the couch waiting for Ginny to remember the spell to start it. Finally Ginny remembered and it began to record so she began to talk.  
  
"Hey! I'm Ginny Weasley!" She said excitedly.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said mischievously.  
  
"We have no idea what we're doing!' Ginny said laughing "And we have nothing to say!" She added.  
  
"I have something I'd like to say actually." Draco said suddenly.  
  
"Okay, talk away!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ever since the day I saw you, Gin I knew I couldn't live without you." Draco began as Ginny quite laughing and turned towards Draco. He tunred towareds her and took her hands in his. "I never though you'd give me the time of day, the way I treated you and quite frankly, I put you in the back of my mind, knowing that we could never be together because of our families. You are totally out of my league. When you said that you liked me too, and you sang that song, I couldn't believe my luck and I thought that surely I must be dreaming, but I pinch myself sometimes and I'm really glad that I'm not. I love you Virginia Anne Weasley." Draco finished.  
  
Ginny was speechless, it was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her.  
  
Draco leaned in to Ginny and kissed her passionately and almost as though it was their first time again.  
  
When the pair pulled apart Ginny took her turn to speak. She didn't have much to say but what she did say, she made count.  
  
"I love you too, Draco." She said with tears in her eyes. She didn't get noticed that often, not by guys anyway and this meant so much to her.  
  
Something popped into Ginny's head just as soon as she said those words. The video camera was still recording them. Ginny jumped up and turned it off.  
  
"Well, let's watch it then, shall we?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny nodded and she grabbed the camera and took a seat next to Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
Draco watched as he basically confessed his undying love for her and he felt so stupid. Ginny smiled and stopped the video. She turned around so that she was straddling Draco's lap.  
  
"I really do love you. You consume my every thought Draco, I'm so glad you told me how you feel. You don't know what it means to me." She told him quietly.  
  
"Good because I really do love you too." Draco said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Oh wow! Ginny, look at the time! If we don't get to bed soon we'll be too tired to get up for our classes in the morning." Draco realized.  
  
Ginny stood up and helped Draco up off of the couch before she gathered up her things.  
  
"Draco? Before you leave will you tell me the story behind your song?" Ginny pleaded. She held his hands as she awaited his answer.  
  
"Sure." Draco said while he willingly melted into her eyes once more. "I was sitting in the common room one afternoon and I overheard some guys talking. They were betting on who could get you into their bed fastest. Winner got a butterbeer. It was then that I knew that you really were the "girl all the bad guys want." I had Blaise help me find a song and she said it was perfect for me." Draco explained.  
  
Ginny was in an obvious state of shock. She'd never heard of anyone talking about her in that way before.  
  
"Slytherin guys were talking about a Weasley?" She asked, disbelieving. "A Gryffindor at that."  
  
"Yeah." Draco said, beginning to feel as though he shouldn't have told her. What if she left him for one of them now?"  
  
"There's only one difference between us and the people in that song." Ginny said mysteriously.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked devastated.  
  
"I've definitely noticed you and there's no way I'd look through you." Ginny said sincerely pulling him closer to her.  
  
"I guess I haven't failed miserably yet then have I?" Draco smiled genuinely. He should have known that he was jumping to conclusions.  
  
"I'd say not." The redhead agreed with him. She pulled away from the blonde and led him out the door.  
  
They never notice a figure standing in the shadows awaiting the departure of the love-stricken pair. Draco and Ginny walked right by it.  
  
"Good night Ginny. I love you!" Draco said to her. 'Oh great Draco, now you're getting all sappy and corny. People probably will think that you've gone positively Nutters." He said to himself but as Draco looked back at the evening he couldn't think of anything he regretted saying or doing.  
  
"Love you too Draco!" Ginny said as she walked away.  
  
'Maybe being Nutters won't be so bad as long as I have Ginny." Draco thought as he watched her disappear down the corridor.  
  
Ginny was completely out of view and Draco too had disappeared into the darkness, but one person remained in the hall. The figure stepped out of hiding and entered the room Draco and Ginny had just come out of.  
  
It couldn't believe what it had seen. Of course nobody would believe such an bizarre tale without solid evidence. And evidence there was.  
  
The mystery figure's eyes fell upon a tape recorder that lay on the small table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review if you like me or my story!!! I'll post more soon! 


	13. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Chapter 13: All Good Things Must Come To An End  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as something that Ms. J.K. Rowling thought up, most unfortunately, but I do own Payton, Chloe and Andrew oh yes and the plot. The title of this story belongs to Bowling For Soup.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: I thank everyone so very dearly for reviewing for me! I appreciate you all so much! Please continue to review and let me know that you exist, if you like it or would like something to change. There will be a chapter at the end dedicated to thank-yous and such. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat up in his large Prefect's dorm and contemplated his relationship with Ginny. He felt fortunate to have such a great girlfriend. Nothing would ever make him feel anything less for her.  
  
He had told her he loved her and he believed it too. Draco had never said that to any other girl before. Why had he waited so long to discover little Virginia Weasley? His life could have been this happy and complete long ago if he had just gotten over his large ego years ago.  
  
It made no difference now that Ginny was in his life. Everything would turn out just fine so long as they never parted.  
  
The tall blonde Slytherin turned out the lights and rolled over to dream of Ginny and their promising future together.  
  
* * *  
  
All alone in her small dorm, Ginny sat upon the windowsill looking out into the star-filled sky. She thought back to the nights that she had spent with Draco and smiled. He told her he loved her and she was believing him, she had even said it back. She knew that he was being honest with her or he wouldn't have said it on tape, for the world to see, hopefully they wouldn't ever see.  
  
Ginny crawled into her nice warm bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring for Draco and her.  
  
* * *  
  
The dark, shadowy figure picked up the forgotten video camera that was laying on the small end table. If they needed evidence, surely this would suffice, as he was sure that the camera had captured much of whatever went on in the diminutive room.  
  
The boy played the video and his lit up. This was stupendous! All he had to do was give this tape to anyone and the secret would be out for sure! Nobody would want to keep it to himself. This was definitely not something to be kept hush-hush.  
  
But wait - - -  
  
Maybe there was something else he could do: something that would benefit him directly.  
  
She had refused him before but she wouldn't be able to refuse him this time. This time, there would be threats made, orders given and demands met. He was sure she wouldn't resist.  
  
The boy stepped out of the shadows to reveal his full and true identity to the petty room before him.  
  
"Gin left me for a Malfoy, but now I will get my revenge. I've never liked that git anyway. Good for nothing ladies man if you ask me. After I strike up a deal with her I'd say she'd be more than happy to make a trade. Her lover for a revealing scandalous tape. Gin would break if off with Malfoy to save her or him any possible disgrace and she'd be forced, in turn, to love me." The boy said.  
  
"And no one would suspect anything was the matter. After all, what threat do I pose? I'm just a boy with camera. Yes, I'm just little mousy Colin Creevy. With my first girlfriend of course, everyone would be happy for us, unsuspecting." The boy plotted.  
  
Colin left the not-so-secret room with camera in hand. Things were about to change big time.  
  
"After all good things must come to an end, right?" he snickered as he disappeared down the desolate hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco, we've been going out for nearly two weeks and there's another in four days. Are you planning on finding a date?" Ginny asked her boyfriend one day as they sat lazily in their own little room.  
  
"No, I would rather admire my girlfriend from afar, with no date attached to my arm. I don't really feel like being obligated to anyone Friday, unless of course, you've got yourself a date." Draco answered, waggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Why would I? Anyways, I had a hard enough time getting together with THIS boyfriend, how would I find another one? And if I did, how would I put up with him?" Ginny teased as she kissed him lightly.  
  
"One of life's many unanswered questions." Draco said, pulling Ginny close to him and cuddling with her. There he'd said it, cuddling. Draco Malfoy was actually cuddling.  
  
"I guess so." Ginny agreed gazing out into nowhere.  
  
"I've never felt like this before Gin. I've never been in love before." Draco said suddenly. Boy he was really being mushy now. "I'm almost scared that you'll dump me for some other guy. His name starts with a 'P' and ends with an 'otter'." He admitted.  
  
"I've never felt like this before either or been in love before. Don't you worry your pretty little head off, I wouldn't dump you. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Ginny said.  
  
"Promise?" Draco said, putting on his puppy-dog face.  
  
"Pinky-promise." Ginny agreed, hooking pinkies with Draco.  
  
"Well, love, I've got to be going. Stupid Prefect meeting to attend. I always thought they should just leave me in charge and let ME make up the rules, no more stupid meetings." He said regretting having to leave her so soon.  
  
"Love ya Draco!" Ginny said blowing him a kiss and watching him leave.  
  
Ginny gazed out into her own little la-la-land once more until a cold harsh voice interrupted her sweet thoughts.  
  
"Hello, Gin." The voice said.  
  
Ginny looked up to find Colin Creevy standing in front of her with an all- too satisfied taunting look etched on his pale face.  
  
"Hello, Colin." Ginny said, icily.  
  
"Making plans? For your future, maybe?" Colin asked.  
  
"What would I be doing that for?" Ginny asked, taken aback that he'd ask such an absurd question.  
  
'Well, for Malfoy and yours' happy lives together of course. A house with a white picket fence, a dog, a pool, two kids - a boy and a girl." Colin said as tough it was the most blatant thing in the world. "You know, typical stuff."  
  
"That's really none of your business Colin." Ginny answered bitterly. How could he just waltz in her like he owned the place and interrogate her like that. As scared as she was, that was not about to happen.  
  
"I've just made it my business." Colin answered her, brandishing the video camera. "Unless you'd like to explain this tape to the whole school."  
  
Ginny stared wide-eyed at the video camera in Colin's hand. Surely she and Draco hadn't been so careless as to leave it had they? Obviously, they had been or Colin would not have possession of such an incriminating tape.  
  
"You wouldn't." Ginny challenged, shaking.  
  
"Oh, I would Ginny, I would. You rejected me for him, that disgusting slime ball. I really don't think that dating a future Death Eater is healthy." Colin said. "At least for YOU it's not."  
  
Ginny felt scared and helpless almost as if she and Colin were back on the Hogwarts Express again. She felt as though he was pinning her to the wall mentally this time. What could she do?  
  
"What do you want from me?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Oh it's very simple really." Colin said, inspecting his grotesque fingernails. "Dump him." He said simply.  
  
Ginny's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Dump Draco? I couldn't!" Ginny shrieked firmly.  
  
"Because you LOVE him?" Colin taunted, waving the tape in front of her.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said quietly, casting her eyes to the floor between them.  
  
"As of now, you don't anymore. If you continue to love him you cannot imagine what I will do to you." Colin threatened maliciously.  
  
"Break up with him today. Do it and you can have your tape back. Eventually." He added, seeing her eyes light up and her wheels turning. "After I get what I want. Do it and then you will love me forever more. You will be almost like my personal slave." Colin grinned happily.  
  
Ginny feared him and that look in his eyes. She knew he could ruin Draco's life if she didn't, so quietly and without a second thought she agreed.  
  
Colin kissed her roughly, hurting her immensely once again and then he pushed her to the cold stone floor.  
  
"See you at dinner. Love." Colin smirked; imitating what Draco called her as he left a broken-hearted redhead weeping for her lost love on the frosty floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there you are, saved from my evil cliffhanger! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK! WITHOUT ANY OF YOU I WOULD HAVE TO CRY! So please review for me!! 


	14. Broken Promises

Chapter 14:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as something that Ms. J.K. Rowling thought up, most unfortunately, but I do own Payton, Chloe and Andrew oh yes and the plot. The title of this story belongs to Bowling For Soup.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young girl picked herself up off the floor slowly. She cursed herself for making such a stupid decision. She had sacrificed a new found love for her and Draco's reputations. Haste is such a fickle friend, one minute you did the right think quickly and the next thing you're making decisions that are far too complicated to made at the drop of a hat.  
  
She'd done this more for Draco's reputation that her own really. He had more to lose than she did. Draco had to deal with his father and Voldemort and Slytherins and the only thing that Ginny would have to worry about is Ron. Sure he'd be angry but that's what he deserved, ignoring her all year, mind you she had problems that a brother should be there for.  
  
To make matters worse, she had just confessed how much she cared for him and promised him she'd never leave him. Ginny didn't want to leave but she had to, at least until she got that tape back.  
  
Ginny let her tears flow freely as she walked to the dungeons toward the Slytherin Common Room. The close she got to Draco, the harder the tears fell. She was in disbelief of what she was about to do. Ginny felt almost zombie-like. Like she had no mind of her own.  
  
When Ginny reached Draco's dormitory and hesitantly knocked on his door, she heard footsteps approaching and then Draco appeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco knew immediately that Ginny had been crying. Her eyes were terribly red as were her nose and ears. Something had upset his angel. Draco felt terrible for leaving her like he did for that meeting and then not at least popping in to see if she was still there.  
  
"Hey, Ginny! What's wrong?" Draco asked, steering her into his own room and steering her into his own room, seating her on his large bed.  
  
Draco had no idea how her mood could've changed so drastically since he'd seen her last.  
  
"We - we need to talk Draco." Ginny choked out, drying her tears before taking both of his hands into her own shaky ones.  
  
Draco looked her square in the eye.  
  
"What is it?" He asked sincerely.  
  
Ginny didn't know how to begin, she supposed there was no easy way to do it.  
  
"Well . this . we . can't work." Ginny whispered, stuttering slightly.  
  
"What do you mean we can't work?" Draco asked dumbfounded at what had come over her.  
  
"We have to break up." Ginny said quickly feeling a pang in her heart.  
  
"Ginny! I don't understand. Just an hour ago you said you love me and I said it back! You promised me!" Draco shouted.  
  
Ginny couldn't think of anything to say so she said the only words that could come and told the biggest lie of her life.  
  
"I lied."  
  
Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor in disbelief and shock.  
  
"No. No you didn't! You're not doing this to me! What is it Virginia? Another guy? You just wanted to drag me along until I fell for you and then leave me behind?" Draco demanded, fury mounting. He was the angriest that Ginny had ever seen anyone and he really didn't want to know the answer to his last questions.  
  
But he got it.  
  
"Yes, there is another guy, Draco." Ginny said hanging her head in shame.  
  
Draco's head rose from where it had fallen into his hands. He couldn't believe he was feeling such immense pain over this girl who had just betrayed him. The girl who he had grown to love had just smashed his heart to bits.  
  
"How could you do this?" Draco erupted. This was more or less a rhetorical question as he didn't wish to hear that answer either.  
  
"Draco, I." Ginny began not knowing what to say.  
  
"Get out." Draco said quietly noting that she was crying once more. But for what? She had someone waiting in the wings to take his place and he had to start all over. "Get out and go meet that boyfriend of yours and do whatever ever it is that you do behind people's backs Weaselette. Never ever come near me again." He said harshly. He didn't care that he had just called her Weaselette; he couldn't even think of a name for her that described his anger towards her that moment.  
  
Draco no longer wanted to see or touch her or her face and fiery hair. The only girl he had truly just started to love had betrayed him. Draco mulled this over sadly as he watched Ginny's retreating back walk out of his life.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny began to cry again as she ran blindly down the corridors to her dorm. She never wanted to see anyone again as the only person worth seeing hated her know. All because of her rash decision, a stupid one.  
  
The redhead flew to her bed and closed the drapes around her before buring her face into the pillow and crying until the darkness of sleep surrounded her.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny woke up just hours later she did not remember the traumatic experiences that the day had previously burdened he with at first.  
  
She sat up and gazed around her at the cozy surroundings that made up her room that she shared with four other girls.  
  
Then she felt it. The pain hit her once again and she felt as though she wanted to die. What did she have to live for anyway? The man she had just realized she loved hated her and she was forever indebted to Colin. Someday Draco would understand the sacrifice that she'd made for him and for his family name.  
  
That's what you do when you're in love. You make sacrifices for each other! If you really love something let it go and if it comes back it's your; that's how you know, right? Maybe he'd come back and say he didn't care a thing about his reputation as long as he had her! Then they'd plot to steal the tape away together. But how could he if she had not told him the real story, but instead she had lied, ensuring that he'd never want to come back to her. It was too late to save anything now.  
  
"Gin! Are you in here?" Chole called out. Ginny hadn't shown up for dinner and she was beginning to worry about the whereabouts of her friend.  
  
"Just taking a small cat nap Chloe." Ginny lied from behind her curtains. She opened them up to reveal Chloe standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, well, I was kind of worried when you didn't show up for dinner so I thought I'd come and see how you were. Are you alright?" Chloe said, taking a seat cross-legged on her own bed next to Ginny's, seeing her red eyes.  
  
"No." Ginny answered after a long pause shocking Chloe.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked her. She knew that Ginny had problems that she would much rather just deal with on her own. If this was one of them then Chloe knew she ought not meddle.  
  
Ginny thought briefly about telling her but decided that if she told her, Chloe would blab. That may seem like a good thing but Colin would eventually seek out Ginny and who knows what he'd do then.  
  
"No." Ginny answered curtly.  
  
"Okay." Chloe said, taking the hint. "If you need anything I'll be in the common room, Gin." The blonde said as she exited the room, leaving Ginny completely alone.  
  
Ginny began to cry once more, her body raking with sobs.  
  
She cried this time not only for Draco but also thinking of her sealed, miserable fate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that this is really very short! But I have been so busy! You have no idea how hard I had to search for this time to type all this up! Anyways! No, this is most certainly not the end! Once it is over, I will write a sequel hopefully! Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like! 


	15. Sick

Chapter 15: Sick  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone so so so so much for reading and reviewing!!! I'm guessing that this is halfway done, maybe a little more. I'll be gone the 24-30 of May, so I'm going to post as much as I can before then, if I can't post it all then I guess you'll have to wait for that week but we'll try!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
As the next day came, Ginny still could not bring herself to come out of bed. The poor girl tried everything to avoid her fate, thinking that if she hid in her bed with the curtains pulled around her then maybe everything would be okay.  
  
"Gin! If you don't hustle up, you're going to be later for Charms!" Chloe called out to her best friend.  
  
Ginny debated whether or not she should go to classes today.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, Chloe. I think I'll stay in bed today." She lied finally.  
  
"Today's the day we have to present our STD projects, though!" Chloe said.  
  
'All the more reason for me not to go.' Ginny thought to herself, cringing at the very idea of having to face Draco again.  
  
"Oh, well. I hope you get to feeling better girl!" Chloe said after getting no reply. "I'll bring you your homework and your lunch." She yelled while she rushed out the door.  
  
Ginny looked at her situation and decided that she should do something to take her mind off the pain. The dance was just days away and she needed a song to sing still.  
  
The young girl racked her brain for ideas when it came to her. It sure did describe her mood all right and she didn't really need to practice, as she already knew it by heart.  
  
Hermione had scolded her for wearing out her new CD and had just given it to her. Now what Ginny was supposed to do with a CD but no CD player was beyond her.  
  
Ginny sang the song softly to herself once before she cried again. The song only reminded her of Draco. They had only just found love and already they were torn apart by someone. Ginny blamed herself entirely for making such a rash decision. Draco was sure to get over her soon and that was good for him. She loved him and she wanted him to move on with his life.  
  
She didn't think she could ever get over it, Colin would be there every step of the way to her of her bad choice.  
  
Speaking of the devil  
  
"Oh my dear sweet Gin!" A nasal voice called out loudly, giving her an instant headache.  
  
It was then that the realization hit Ginny that she would never be safe again.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sat in Charms class that morning, feeling as though he had just gotten into a fistfight. He was aching from head to toe from last night. Stress did that to him.  
  
More than anything, he was so hurt. He thought he could trust her. He though she loved him and something deep inside of him told him she really did still love him. He ignored his intuition and became rage-filled. She was starting to become his world; they had so much ahead of them. What did this other guys have that Draco didn't?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick 'boomed'. "If you would please perform the Dizzying Spell it would be deeply appreciated."  
  
The class sniggered around him as Draco stepped toward the cat he was supposed to be practicing on and performed the spell perfectly.  
  
On the way back to his seat, he took a look around and noticed that his ex- girlfriend was not present and among her classmates.  
  
His heart wondered what was wrong and if she was sick or maybe even hurt, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away and scolded himself.  
  
'The less you think about her, the faster you'll get over her.' He told himself, more wishfully than truthfully.  
  
He knew that no one could ever replace her but he had to try and find someone would was close. Fast.  
  
He gathered up his stack of books and headed out Charms when the bell summoned him to his next class of the day. Sex-Ed. This was what he was dreading most now.  
  
He and Ginny had never taped their project; they had been to busy confessing their "undying love" towards one another. Remembering this only last night, Draco had to improvise.  
  
He had written up an entire report on every one of the diseases and slapped their names on it, ready to hand it in. He knew he had just saved Ginny's butt and at that moment he really didn't care.  
  
Draco took his seat just when the bell rang again and waited patiently for his turn to present, he had to go up there alone.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley." Stufflebean called, looking around.  
  
Draco stood up at the sound of his name.  
  
"Oh I see that Ms. Weasley has decided not to grace us with her presence today, you will have to present alone, Mr. Malfoy." She said, gesturing to the podium at the front of the room.  
  
Draco got up and walked to his designated spot and began to read monotonously.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're kidding me Lavender!" Ron whispered angrily in his girlfriend's ear.  
  
"What?" She asked alarmed at his reaction.  
  
"I didn't know my sister was working with that prat Malfoy. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her infuriated.  
  
"Don't even try to blame me Ronald Weasley, if you can't even look out for you own sister. You haven't even noticed that she's been hanging around with him a lot lately and she's still alive and well. You just sit back and relax; it's all under control. I thought you'd be more upset that Ginny was sick today." Lavender explained calmly. She had made Ron blush, she loved that.  
  
"I am." Ron said.  
  
"Whatever." Lavender said turning back to listen to the most boring speech of her life.  
  
* * *  
  
Colin got no reply but knew exactly where Ginny was because her bed was the only once concealing anything. He walked quickly toward the muffled sobs. She couldn't hide from him. Colin pulled back th4e curtains to reveal a redheaded mess.  
  
"How - how did you know I was in here?" Ginny asked, fear flooding her eyes.  
  
"I asked around, they said you didn't feel well today." Colin answered. "So I came to check on you."  
  
"Well I-I'm fine." Ginny said. "But thanks for your concern." She added trying to push him off her bed.  
  
"Then I guess you're up to a long romantic day with yours truly." Colin grinned maliciously.  
  
"I'd actually rather sleep." Ginny squeaked fearfully.  
  
"You won't be sleeping, you can be assured of that." Colin said to her. He pinned her down to her bed and straddled over her fragile figure.  
  
"Colin - no -please." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"You'll do whatever I say Ginny, make no mistake about that. My wish will most certainly be your command." The sandy haired boy sneered.  
  
He leaned over Ginny and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Ginny tried everything to get him off of her. She tried to bite down on his tongue but that only encouraged him to put more of his weight against her and his tongue moved more rapidly in her mouth, practically gagging her.  
  
Colin moved a hand to her blouse and unbuttoned it. Ginny was defenseless and tired. Suddenly, when Ginny was about to give up, he stopped and jumped off her. Someone was coming. Colin escorted himself out of the room and Ginny hurriedly buttoned up her shirt, thankfully that someone was coming. They would never know what they had just saved her from.  
  
Chloe burst in the door and ran to Ginny. She had a sad expression on her face from seeing her friend so 'sick'.  
  
"Feeling any better, Gin?" Chloe asked sympathetically, putting a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Just a little nauseous." Ginny said as she sprang up and went to the bathroom to spill the contents of her stomach (which wasn't much) at the thought of how dirty and used she was.  
  
When Ginny reentered the room that contained her bed and her best friend, she found an impatient and worried Chloe.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"No, I don't think I'll be eating today at all." Ginny said. 'Or any day.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I understand completely." Chloe replied. She hugged her friend before she left for dinner.  
  
"I just don't know how long I can go on like this." Ginny said to herself, remembering how happy and in love she was yesterday. Now she was miserable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you are! I wouldn't hold my breath for a whole lot of happiness coming up just real soon, but it will come!! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	16. Dead

Chapter 16 Dead  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone so much for reviewing for the last chapter! I really appreciate it!  
  
Author's Note 2: I understand that some people believe that Colin was not right for this role and that this was totally out of character for him but I picked him because he was already there, ready for some personality. You really don't get to know Colin all that well, nothing about his thoughts or anything so I just gave him a few, it's nothing personal to him. If you would rather, you may replace his name with "Bob"! Anyways, just thought you should know my reasoning!  
  
Author's Note 3: I'm sorry to inform you that there will not be a whole lot of happiness for a few chapters, but important, dramatic, exciting things. Please keep reading and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
The day of the second dance approached quickly and Ginny had ventured from her bed finally, knowing that it was just as unsafe as the rest of the castle, maybe even more so.  
  
As Ginny walked through the desolate halls of Hogwarts she kept glancing around her nervously, hoping that Colin was in class and not lurking in the shadows. Thankfully she made it all the way to her Advanced DADA class undisturbed.  
  
The redhead walked into the classroom with her head down, not wanting to see Draco's face among the familiar crowd. She had skipped every meal from the day of the breakup on, because she didn't think she could face Draco again.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, so happy to see you again! I do hope that you are well." Professor Lupin greeted her. He had decided to come back and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts until they found another teacher (besides Snape) who was willing to take the believed-to-be-cursed position.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Ginny said back, keeping her head down and taking a seat.  
  
This was going to be a very long day.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco noticed the redhead come into clas, hanging her head. It was the first time he had seen Ginny in days. She was never in the hall, in her classes or even at meals - not that he was looking. Someone told him that she had been busy. If she was too busy to even come to class, then he must wonder how did she find the time to eat?  
  
* * *  
  
She didn't.  
  
When Chloe brought her food, she would throw it away or flush it down the toilet. How could she eat if she was so depressed?  
  
After DADA Professor Dumbledore told the older students (5th year and up) that they were excused from the rest of their classes for that day to go to Hogsmeade or whatnot in preparation for that night's dance.  
  
"Isn't it great Gin! We have the whole rest of the day to go shopping!" Chloe exclaimed. She was overjoyed as she was going to the dance with Andrew tonight. She still had not told Ginny this but hoped she would be all right with it. Lately Ginny had been in such a daze that she had been totally ignoring Adnrew, who was craving Ginny's affections.  
  
"Yeah, Chloe. Great." Ginny, on the other hand was going with Colin, of course. He wouldn't allow her to go with anyone else. No, this had to be torture too. Tonight was the night that anyone would see them as a "couple."  
  
"Well, let's get going or there'll be lines that we're not in the front of!" Chloe said, grabbing Ginn'y arm and pulling her off to the Hogsmeade Mall.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the tow girls stepped into the mall they headed straight to the Crack. Chloe picked out yet another pair of jeans that looked remarkably like the first and a lime green halter top.  
  
Ginny took her time browsing through the clothes. It wasn't like she was going to be dressing up for anyone special anymore.  
  
Finally, Ginny found a pair of short shorts and a red one-shouldered top. She stepped into the luxurious dressing room and tried it on for the ever-impatient shopper that was Chloe.  
  
"That looks marvelous Gin! Now, hurry up and change because we really have to go! That cashier is lookin' fine and there's some nasty Slytherin girls about to go over there." Chloe said, winking at her best friend.  
  
"Okay." Ginny sulked, changing back before following Chloe to the cashier.  
  
Thankfully, for Ginny anyway (who might have died had they not made it before the Slytherins due to Chloe), they reached the checkout first and Chloe got an address out of the deal, plus a name.  
  
After the girls had everything they need, to include shoes, makeup and accessories, the pair headed down to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, on Chloe. Ginny felt relaxed after taking her first sip of anything in days.  
  
"Gin, you haven't been the same the past few days. Is there anything going on, that I should know about?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered quietly.  
  
"I think I know what it is." Chloe said solemnly.  
  
"You do?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up. If Chloe really did know that would mean she had someone to take to and confide in. Maybe Chloe wand her could even go to McGonagall and she would believe them.  
  
"Yeah, it's about me and Andrew going to the dance together isn't it?" Chloe asked with a sad but omniscient aura.  
  
Of course Chloe would have no idea what was really going on. How could she, how could anyone? Colin appears so innocent it's almost unrealistic to think him capable of anything so awful. Chloe was so oblivious to real life that it was unbelievable. Of course she would think of something like that.  
  
"I can break up with him if you want me to Gin, it's just that with you acting so weird you've been ignoring him and so I thought you were done with him - you know, had your fun." Chloe explained.  
  
Leave it to Chloe to talk about boys as though they were tissues or those dolls you used to play with when you were like six.  
  
"Oh no, don't apologize Chloe. You're right, I've had my fun." Ginny said, suddenly not hungry anymore. She pushed her half-empty glass to the side.  
  
"Oh! Great then!" Chloe said beaming. "So who's your date anyway? You never tell me anything anymore!"  
  
The question she'd been dreading.  
  
"Uh.. C-Colin. Colin Creevy" Ginny managed.  
  
"Oh! He's liked you for so long! You guys'll be so cute together!" Chloe squealed.  
  
"Oh joy." Ginny muttered.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked slurping up the last of her drink.  
  
"Well doy!" Ginny lied, receiving a weird look from Chloe, probably wondering what "doy" meant. "Duh?" Ginny clarified, Chloe looked as though she had just gotten a huge epiphany and nodded.  
  
Chloe smiled and checked her watch.  
  
"Oh jeez, Gin! We've really got to be going if we want time to practice our songs and get ready!" She realized.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny agreed, grabbing her bag and marching out the door with Chloe in the lead.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco thought deeply about the song he was singing that night.  
  
"Blaise, I don't know. It's sort of brutal. I was looking for something a little more subtle to start out with." He wined.  
  
"No it's not you big sissy! You wanted Red to get the message right? The title says everything right there for you! Anyway, you have got to make it unmistakable so the little tramp will get the idea right? Or she'll be up all night trying to figure it out." Blaise mocked.  
  
"I guess." Draco said grudgingly. He'd rather just not compete at all and he absolutely did not want to listen to Weasel and her sorry attempts at singing.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! You gotta get going! Barbie's waiting for you!" Blaise said putting an even darker damper yet on Draco's already miserable mood.  
  
Barbie, a.k.a. Audrie, was his date for tonight's dance again. And now she was also his girlfriend. Draco was less than thrilled. Sure, she was drop-dead gorgeous but she was dumber than a box of rocks. Nothing upstairs.  
  
"Shoot me now." Draco said, putting his index finger to his head and making it gun-like.  
  
"Shoot you?" Blaise asked. Obviously she hadn't ever heard of guns before, which did not shock Draco in the least seeing as her family was just as wealthy as the Malfoy family and didn't put up with anything related to Muggles either.  
  
The only reason Draco knew of them was because of Muggle Studies.  
  
"Never mind, Zambini. See ya." Draco said, glowering as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Once Ginny was ready, she helped Chloe get her hair done. Both of their hair was curly just as Ginny's had been the last time. Nothing fancy. Ginny said her song which reportedly "broke Chloe's heart," and made tears threaten to fall from Ginny's eyes.  
  
Chloe did a dance again. She claimed she danced like some Muggle artist named Shakira. Ginny could have sworn that her hips were rigged somehow to move like that. No matter how hard she tried, while Chloe was in the bathroom, her hips refused to move like that.  
  
"Well, you need to get to your Prince Charming, Ginny and Andrew will be up to get me in about five minutes. Have fun and Good luck." Chloe said, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
Ginny released the blonde and turned to walk toward her doom.  
  
* * *  
  
Colin was awaiting Ginny's arrival very impatiently indeed.  
  
"Where could she be?" He asked himself, looking around the empty common room. Everyone else had already left for the ball.  
  
Almost as htough it were the answer, Ginny appeared at the top of the steps.  
  
"Took you long enough." Colin said icily.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't make me wait aain." He said growing angry at her apparent lack of interest in him.  
  
For the first time the mousy boy noticed what she was wearing and grew more angry. To Ginny's shock, she received a slap across the gace for it.  
  
Ginny clutched her face, with tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked timidly.  
  
"For dressing so unbelievably scantily that all the boys would be gawking at you." He sneered. "Don't do it again. Be more sensible, and cover everything up next time we go anywhere together."  
  
"Ginny nodded silently cursing herself for not playing sick and then finding some sort of hiding spot in the castle.  
  
"Let's go." Colin demanded, clutching Ginny's hand. "Look happy." He ordered as well.  
  
Ginny plastered a fake smile to her face and followed him out the portrait hole.  
  
* * *  
  
When they arrived at the ball, Ginny saw that the teachers and staff had decided on an Enchanted Forest theme this time. She had to admit, it was beautiful, even if she did wish that she were anywhere else.  
  
"Smile for the camera!" Dean Tomas shouted suddenly at her and Colin, right before the flash momentarily blinded them. Ginny knew she had not been smiling and that if Colin ever saw that picture she would have to pay dearly.  
  
"I'm going to get us some drinks, Gin. Stay right here and I'll be right back." Colin said, strutting over to the drinks, people congratulating him on "finally catching the Weasley."  
  
"The Weasley" took this opportunity to make sure that the picture that was just taken, went nowhere near Colin.  
  
"Dean!" She shouted.  
  
"Yeah Gin?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'll pay you a galleon to never show anyone that picture." She haggled.  
  
Dean looked momentarily confused but finally agreed.  
  
"Thanks Dean!" Ginny said as Colin approached.  
  
"Hey, uh Colin. I've got to go and get ready for my song." Ginny said leaving him standing there behind, drinks in hand.  
  
"Whatever. Just come back to me!" She heard the mousy boy call out.  
  
On the way to the stage, a redhead bearing some sort of resemblance to Ginny stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing with Creevy?" He asked her.  
  
"He's uh- my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh wow, Gin! That's great! You finally met a guy that I approve of. Never thought I'd see the day really. He's 'safe' that one is!" Ron said, not noticing that he had lost his sister in the sea of faces.  
  
"NUMBER 5!"  
  
That was her cue. Showtime!  
  
* * *  
  
Draco looked around the room repetitively. He didn't know who or what he was expecting to see but he was looking.  
  
Deep inside he knew exactly what he wanted to see, a flash of red hair. Something, anything to let him know she was okay. But she was dead to him.  
  
"I'm Virginia Weasley and I'll be singing 'Angel' by Amanda Perez." Draco heard that familiar voice say. He looked up, expecting to see her smiling broadly but she wasn't. She looked troubled, dark circles under her eyes and perhaps a slight weight loss.  
  
"She should look like that after what she did to me. I hope there's never another happy moment in her life again." Draco thought to himself, not knowing that her life was already going down that path, regardless of his hopes.  
  
"Let's dance, I love this song." Audrie demanded, pulling Draco up as the music started.  
  
Draco began to listen, knowing that she wasn't as dead to him as he could've though or even wished.  
  
It's been five days since you went away I left without a word and nothing to say When you were the one who gave me your heart and soul But it wasn't good enough for me, no So I asked God  
  
Go send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
And I know it might sound crazy But after all that I still love you I wanna come back in your life But now there is something I have to do I have to tell the one that I once adored That they can't have my love no more Cause my heart can't take no more lies And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now I had you on your knees Begging God please to send me back to you I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep I made you feel like I could not breathe Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch And give you all my love But I took your love for granted Want your lovin' now But I can't have it God  
  
God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel) An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby Send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel (God send me an angel) Oh God, send me an angel Send me an angel (send me an angel) Ooohhhh.  
  
Nothing had changed, she still had a beautiful voice, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. And she still sang about him  
  
A lot of people would have been upset that she turned the whole story around. But Draco understood. She was sorry that she hurt him and she wanted to let him know that as well as how much she was hurting. She needed the angel, not him and they both knew that.  
  
The odd part was that she made it sound like it was a hard choice and she wouldn't have done it if she didn't have to.  
  
She didn't have to. She just wanted to, he felt no sympathy.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny was through with her song she made her way back to Colin, awed that she had not began to cry during her song. For her performance, she'd received two 10s, two 9.5's and an 8 (from Snape) plus loud applause from her audience and a glare from Draco.  
  
Pretty well overall She stood at the front of the stage, knowing that Draco was on next, she didn't want to miss it.  
  
Draco got up on stage to sing almost immediately.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and I'll be singing I Don't Wanna Rock by Bowling For Soup." He said. Ginny took the hint right away but stayed anyway.  
  
It really sucks to give you heart to a girl You wanna know her like she knows the whole world But 10 seconds and it's obvious it's goin' nowhere She makes you tell her that she's your best friend You tell her things you know won't make her mad Don't want to be the one to say things are going nowhere  
  
Where are you now? (Oh oh oh) Where are you now? (Oh oh oh) I don't wanna talk I don't wanna rock I don't wanna wait by the phone And I don't wanna tell you I love you Don't wanna tell you I love you anymore  
  
It's hard to live outside a safety zone Cause you remember being all alone Two kinds of misery and either way You're going nowhere  
  
Where are you now? (Oh oh oh) Where are you now? (Oh oh oh) I don't wanna talk I don't wanna rock I don't wanna wait by the phone And I don't wanna tell you I love you Don't wanna tell you I love anymore Don't wanna tell you I love you Don't wana tell you I love you anymore  
  
And she makes me want to be a homosexual Maybe I'll be your best Maybe see ya naked once in a while  
  
I don't wanna talk I don't wanna rock I don't wanna talk I don't wanna rock I don't wanna talk I don't wanna rock I don't wanna wait by the phone And I don't wanna tell you I love you Don't wanna tell you I love you Don't wanna tell you I love you anymore  
  
I don't wanna rock I don't wanna rock I don't wanna rock I don't wanna rock I don't wanna rock I don't wanna rock I don't wanna rock I don't wanna tell you I love you anymore  
  
Ginny knew immediately that he was trying to get a message through to her and she hated it but she also accepted it and walked back to her date. Colin was waiting with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Heartbreaking, Gin - really." Colin sneered. "Hope you're over him by now cuz I know he's over you." He added pointing in Draco's direction. Draco had hurried off the stage back over to his date.  
  
Ginny saw it. He was kissing Audrie. It made her realize just how soon he DID get over her. But what did she expect?  
  
She might as well be dead to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Anyhoo! Please review! This was a fast update! I hope you're proud! It's also my longest chapter ever! 


	17. Collision

Chapter 17: Collision  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want  
  
Author's Note: I really enjoyed reading all the reviews that you left me! They really help me out! Anyways, there is quite a bit of sadness right now and obviously, since it is a Draco/Ginny story, they will be together but it's not going to happen right away because as I'm sure that you've all noticed, this is not a fairytale. Even once things get fixed, everything will not be perfect right away. It's just a warning!! Anyways, please continue to read and leave me reviews!!  
  
Enjoy yourselves!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Ginny never would have thought that Colin would actually physically abuse her, but it began with the slap across the face the night of the dance and it didn't stop. Ginny wanted more than anything to end it.  
  
She began wearing sweatshirts and jeans all the time. The redhead's arms, back and stomach began to look like one big bruise. She still hadn't eaten and looked deathly skinny. Not only that but she began to cut herself up. Not all the time though, Colin triggered it.  
  
Little did she know there were five very worried people below her in the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"You guys, there is something really wrong with Ginny. She is always up at night and I don't remember the last time I witnessed her eating a meal." Chloe told Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender.  
  
"No kidding, plus she always wears things that hide her entire body." Lavender pointed out.  
  
"Hey! There nothing wrong with that!" Ron shouted defensively.  
  
"There is if she's hiding something." Harry pointed out to Ron.  
  
"But what's she hiding?" Hermione questioned. "It can't be a hickey, because her neck is unblemished. That's nearly the only thing [I]not[I] hidden."  
  
"She can't be pregnant because she's [I]losing[I] weight rather than gaining it." Chloe reasoned.  
  
"I wander what's going on then." Ron asked puzzled. If it was none of those things then what was left? Surely she would have come to him if it were too serious.  
  
"I'll talk to her about." Chloe said finally.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, no one wanted to be the one to provoke the redheaded anger.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was growing worried about Ginny. Not too worried but he hadn't seen her at a meal in over a week. Oh well. At the moment he had other things on his mind. He was late for Transfiguration and McGonagall would not be very happy with him.  
  
Draco was rushing through the hallways, not watching where he was going at all when he collided with something - or someone rather.  
  
He grabbed the person's elbows to steady them and he realized that the elbows he was grasping were skeletal, nothing that he wanted to touch. He was about to make a snide remark when his eyes traveled up to the person's face.  
  
He found a very gaunt Virginia Weasley staring back at him. He was shocked at the resemblance she held toward a skeleton. She was bony and fatigued. He also noticed that she was wearing some huge disgusting sweatshirt and some baggy jeans.  
  
"Well Weasel, I see your tastes have as good as diminished. What happened? Father get demoted or is that even possible, as low as he is already?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ginny looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Like you'd care Draco." She said softly.  
  
She still used his first name and it still brought shivers down his spine.  
  
"You better watch where you're going from now on. Or your family will have to buy you glass and I am most certain you cannot afford that. Unless you got some crappy ones like Pothead's." He smirked infamously.  
  
At this Draco squeezed her arms lightly, surprised by the look of pain that crossed her face.  
  
"What's wrong?' He asked dropping the façade but still in a demanding tone.  
  
"Nothing, just tender." She replied as he pushed back her sleeves to reveal her cut up and bruised arms.  
  
"Then what's this?" He asked, referring to her cuts and bruises.  
  
"You of all people should know how clumsy I am. I've been running into a lot of things lately, yeah." She said, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I see," Draco said disbelieving, "So have you been eating lately?"  
  
"That is none of your business. For somebody who never wanted to see me again you sure seem concerned with my well-being." Ginny retorted. Draco should never know about what she was going through right now.  
  
"You're right. I should ever care about you again. Frankly I wouldn't care if you dropped dead." He said icily and sarcastically, stalking away from her. He decided this was serious, if she wasn't eating she really could drop dead and he really didn't want that to happen. He ran to Transfiguration and made up some lame excuse about Snape wanting to talk to him.  
  
As he got settled into transfiguring his saucer into a clock, he saw Thomas.  
  
He remembered that Dean had been taking pictures of every couple that came into the dance that night. It dawned on him he had zero clue about who Ginny had come with. Who [I]was[I] the guy she had dumped him for.?  
  
"Thomas, could I see the pictures from the dance the other night?" Draco half asked, half demanded.  
  
"Uh, I guess but don't get fingerprints on then Malferret." Dean threatened, handing him the large stack of photographs.  
  
Draco flipped through them quickly, knowing which one he was looking for. He was looking for Ginny's firstly and fore-mostly.  
  
"Oh crap! Dean shouted, receiving a very severe look from McGonagall. "Malfoy, give 'em back, there's one in there that I'm not supposed to show anyone." He said frantically.  
  
But it was too late - Draco was staring at the picture.  
  
Creevy?  
  
* * *  
  
"[B]Frankly, I wouldn't care if you dropped dead."[B]  
  
Those words echoed through Ginny's head all day long. He really didn't care if she lived or died. And she didn't either. She knew she was starting to dwindle away. She was always really weak and very tired.  
  
There was something wrong with her. She knew that much, but she really didn't care right now because she was supposed to be meeting Chloe outside the Herbology greenhouse number 5.  
  
* * *  
  
As much as Draco "hated" Ginny right now, he knew something was very wrong and someone, besides him, needed to know.  
  
Sure, she'd broken his heart, but if she was in danger, something should be done right? He'd just have to pick up the pieces and put it back together again.  
  
He was beginning to wander more and more if he was really a Malfoy after all.  
  
Draco did one of the most uncharacteristic things, aside from dating Ginny, he'd ever done just then and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. He planned on waiting for someone like Longbottom to come along so he could threaten the password right out of them but he found that there was someone already there.  
  
He recognized her as Chloe Lynch. He'd seen her hang around with the little Weasley often and decided that he would talk to her about Ginny.  
  
"Uh, wait. We need to talk." He managed.  
  
Chloe spun around and glared icily at him.  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy." She snapped.  
  
"Can't."  
  
"I'm sure you can." She said, folding her arms in front of her.  
  
"I have some information you might be interested in."  
  
"What could [I]you[I] possibly know that I'd be interested in knowing?" She smirked.  
  
"About the Weaslette."  
  
"Ginny?" the blonde asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, unless of course, you'd rather not know." Draco replied turning away.  
  
"No, no of course I want to know. Come inside. On one's in the common room." Chloe gestured, forgetting all about her and Ginny's meeting.  
  
Draco followed her into the common noting that it looked similar to the Slytherin one, only cozier.  
  
"We've been really worried about Gin lately, she's been acting so strange and she's losing a lot of weight." Chloe sad solemnly taking an armchair and motioning for Draco to take the one across from her.  
  
"I think I know why." Draco said cautiously taking a seat.  
  
"Why then?" Chloe asked doubting very much that Draco Malfoy could possibly know more about Ginny than she did.  
  
"Creevy." He said simply.  
  
"Colin? But they're so happy together." Chloe said unconvinced.  
  
"On the outside maybe but on the train ride here I walked in on him sort of forcing himself on her. And she wasn't quite as happy then. She absolutely fears him, I'm pretty sure of it." Draco said.  
  
"Then why would she date him?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Maybe she didn't have a choice. That's all I know. I don't understand why else she would br - " Draco stopped suddenly realizing what he was about to say.  
  
"Why else she would do what?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No - you started to say 'break'!" Chloe said, a devious smile spreading across her face.  
  
"I said no such thing." Draco said, beginning to blush. "Anyhow - I've said what I came to say and I think it's time I should go. Just talk to her about it and don't tell her that it was me who told you this." Draco said clearing his throat and walking out. At least he'd done is good deed for the day.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny walked in the Gryffindor Tower, she was very ticked that Chloe had "stood her up" and she wanted nothing more than to just go straight to bed but was met at the door by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Chloe. Chloe was holding a plate of food.  
  
"Hey, Gin, mind if we have a little talk?" Tock asked, guiding his sister to the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Chloe has some things she'd like to say to you." Harry told her, receiving the death glare from Chloe.  
  
Chloe stepped forward and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"First of all, we got you some dinner." She said, hopefully.  
  
"Not hungry." Ginny said pushing it away.  
  
"That's what we need to talk about. We've decided to take you to Madame Pomfrey. It's not healthy to skip so many meals." Chloe said, getting nods of agreement from the rest.  
  
"You can't do that!" Ginny screamed, jumping up.  
  
But they could, seeing that as soon as Ginny stood up in protest, she passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go! Please don't hate me for the cliffy that I put in there. The next chapter will be up very soon but until then please review for me! 


	18. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 18 Saying Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!  
  
Author's Note: I decided to upload this chapter as well so that you do not have to wait!  
  
Here you are!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Ginny had fainted the five teens stared in shock at her motionless body for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione finally screamed, hurrying to the freckled girls' side, getting over the initial shock. "She's fainted! We'll need to get her to the hospital wing. Fast." She declared.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked, very worried about his baby sister. He rushed to her other side and grabbed her in his arms.  
  
"She should be okay, Ron but Madame Pomfrey really needs to see her." Chloe said, looking at her best friend's pale, bony, body.  
  
"Let's go then." Harry said, leading the way out of the portrait hole and down the dark corridors.  
  
When the group reached the hospital wing, Ron went in first, cradling Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" Ron bellowed, "Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley! I must ask you to please keep your voice down as I assure you that I am not deaf!"  
  
"Right, Ma'am." Harry said. "But we believe that we have an emergency." He said, gesturing to Ginny's limp body.  
  
"Oh dear!" Poppy said, rushing to Ron and grabbing Ginny, placing her on the bed closest. "What happened?" She asked, bustling about trying to find the right potions.  
  
"We had just confronted her about how she never eats and she told us she was fine. Then she stood up and passed out." Lavender said.  
  
"Oh dear." Poppy said again. "How long has it been since she's eaten anything?" She asked them.  
  
"I'd say nearly two weeks, maybe more." Chloe stepped in.  
  
"We'll need to run some tests, you all need to leave for now and I will summon you when you can come back." Poppy said, shooing them all out.  
  
Poppy knew that this was a very serious situation. Ginny obviously was suffering from anorexia nervosa.  
  
Not just the average type though. Typically in the cases that she had seen girls feared becoming fat and ate very little but did occasionally eat or drink something small at least.  
  
Virginia Weasley didn't have a fear of becoming fat but rather it seemed that she simply didn't see why she should eat. In addition to that, Ginny didn't eat AT ALL.  
  
Poppy set up a scale and set Ginny on it. The results stunned her.  
  
83 pounds. For a girl her height she should weight at least 115. It was nearly unheard of to lose so much weight in so little time.  
  
The small girl's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! What am I doing here?' She asked.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, are you aware that you weigh only 83 pounds?' Poppy asked severely.  
  
"Oh do I?" Ginny asked in a daze. "That's pretty low isn't it?"  
  
"How much did you weigh three weeks ago?"  
  
"One hundred and twenty pounds." Ginny answered distractedly looking at her shoes.  
  
"What?! 37 pounds in just over two weeks!" Poppy exclaimed.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, this is deathly serious. You will need to sit down."  
  
"Okay." Ginny said.  
  
Poppy placed a sleeping charm over her and called in the professionals. Mediwizards.  
  
This was out of her hands now.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I must ask you to come immediately to the hospital wing."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked the nurse, puzzled. She had barged into his room at 3 in the morning and woken him up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wishes that you bring anyone who is near and dear to Ginny with you. There is a problem." She said before bustling away.  
  
Ron stared open-mouthed at her momentarily before waking Harry, Hermione, Lavender, and Chloe.  
  
"Pomfrey said there's something wrong with Finny and we need to come quick." Ron spat out, leading the others out the door.  
  
They walked in to find Ginny was not on the bed, which they had left her.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Lavender asked groggily.  
  
"In here!" Pomfrey called.  
  
They had moved her into her own secluded room.  
  
Ginny was lying still on her bed, looking peacefully asleep.  
  
"We have some very sad news for everyone tonight." A familiar voice said.  
  
The five students looked up to find Dumbledore speaking to them. Poppy and McGonagall on either side of him.  
  
"Ms. Virginia Weasley is in severe condition. Her system is shutting down and she is not expected to live much longer." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"We ask that each of you say goodbye to her tonight - just in case."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron shrieked. "She's not dying! She's too young!"  
  
"Ron, clam down." Lavender said soothingly. "Ginny's strong she'll make it. You know she will."  
  
"Of course. She's always defied all odds." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron! She'll get through it." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, we all love her, Ron." Chloe said feeling speechless and distracted.  
  
Ron stepped forward and the teachers exited the small room. He squeezed his sister's hand and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Gin, I love you and please don't die on me." He choked out. Ron couldn't handle it and left the room gravely.  
  
"Gin, don't die! We all love you!" Lavender pleaded, kissing her cheek. Harry and Hermione said pretty much the same thing and they too left, Madame Pomfrey said no one could stay.  
  
Chloe stepped up to Ginny's unmoving body.  
  
"Gin, you're my first and very best friend here. Please don't die. I love you like the sister I never had. More importantly though, you need to stay alive for Draco. He needs you, whether he'll admit to it or not." She said, hugging her tightly before leaving Ginny alone.  
  
She had to talk to someone very important before it was too late.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco awoke to a banging on his door. Who in the sane world would have the audacity to disturb him at this hour of the morning?  
  
The Slytherin got up and padded to the door.  
  
"What?" He asked blearily.  
  
A little blonde-haired girl who was standing out side of his door, waiting very impatiently, greeted Draco. Of course only a Gryffindor would be stupid enough to wake him.  
  
"Malfoy - it's Ginny." Chloe said, breathless from her morning jog through the corridors.  
  
Draco's first instinct was to be concerned but he suppressed it.  
  
"What about her?" He grunted without any emotion whatsoever present in his voice.  
  
"She's real sick." Chloe said, knowing it was the understatement of the year.  
  
"How sick?" Draco asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Do you love her?' Chloe asked, not answering his question.  
  
"How sick, Blondie?" Draco growled.  
  
"Do you love her?" Chloe asked fiercely.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Why'd you stop?" She asked.  
  
"She dumped me."  
  
"I knew it! Why?"  
  
"Another guy." Draco said.  
  
"Colin?" Chloe wondered out loud.  
  
"What is this? Twenty Questions?" Draco asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Listen, Colin's not safe. I told you that. You needed to do something about it as soon as I came to you. Did you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head in response.  
  
"It's not for me to do." She explained.  
  
"How sick is she?" Draco asked again.  
  
"She's dying." Chloe said, "I thought you should know so you can say goodbye."  
  
"Dying?" Draco asked, incredulously.  
  
"We've already wasted enough time, you need to go now. Before it's too late." Chloe told him.  
  
Draco brushed past her quickly and began running.  
  
Chloe say the tears in his eyes and she knew that he still loved her, if he didn't, he wouldn't be running so quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lavender walked back to the common room quietly, none of them knew what to say.  
  
When they arrived back in the tower they found a mousy boy, sitting up.  
  
"Colin." Harry said, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard something was wrong with Ginny." He said, feigning concern.  
  
"She's not doing well, she may not make it through the night. You should go see her." Hermione said, remembering Colin and Ginny's relationship.  
  
"Maybe I will." Colin said as he hopped up and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
* * *  
  
Naturally, Colin made it first. He had gotten a hold of some liquor and had been drinking heavily. No one could do what he was about to do when they were sobered up. He was very much infuriated. As soon as Madame Pomfrey would lift up Ginny's shirt to check for a heart beat or something she would see the wounds and an idiot would understand that Ginny would not deny it.  
  
Finally he was there, it was show time.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Well! I'm not very happy with this chapter myself but I hope that it was okay and it ended some suspense from the previous chapter. The next chapter will be up very soon and WARNING: CHAPTER 19 WILL BE IN SONG FIC FORM! You have been warned! Don't miss it! Please review! 


	19. Never Again

The Girl All The Bad Guys Want by dracoscutie  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Never Again" by Nickelback  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Hey all! Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this! Hopefully it was worth the wait because I really enjoyed writing this one! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for the reviews that have been previously given.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
ALSO, I APPOLOGIZE IF THIS SCENE IS TOO CONFUSING! THERE ARE THE LITTLE ~ THINGY'S AROUND THE SONG LINES AND THE REST IS NORMAL! IF THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE THAT I HAVE ADDED I WILL BE SURE THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF IT, P.S. IF SOMEONE COULD PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO BOLDING AND ITALISIZING THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!  
  
I have changed a few of the words in the song to match the wizarding world and Ginny and Draco's position.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
~He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
She must have done something wrong tonight~  
  
Colin entered Ginny's private room to find her sleeping peacefully. But most unfortunately for her that wouldn't last long.  
  
Colin grasped her by the arms and shook her awake.  
  
The redhead's big brown orbs flickered open and then widened in distress.  
  
"What do you want?" She questioned him dreadfully. She didn't know how he got in or what he was going to do but knowing Colin, it was something horrifying. And it was probably something that she did not want to happen.  
  
"Oh, I think you know what I want!" Colin drawled. Ginny could smell the alcohol that laced his breath when he leaned in close to her.  
  
Colin tightened his grip on her arms. He knew she was weak, too weak to fight back.  
  
And so his revenge would start. He found that he couldn't refrain from harming her; after all, that's what he came to do. So he began to hit her hard and scratch her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny whimpered, trying with all her might to back away from the lethal looking man that was hurting her.  
  
"You had the nerve to come to the hospital wing and tattle on me." He sneered, grabbing her fragile face in his hands. "I don't like tattle tales."  
  
~The hospital becomes a boxing ring  
  
It's time to run when you see him  
  
Clenching his hands~  
  
Colin finally stopped beating her and beckoned for Ginny to stand up. She refused him.  
  
"Get up you little wench." He said, pulling her up forcefully by the shoulders.  
  
Her legs were very wobbly and feeble, and she was having a hard time standing up on her them, it was just about like standing on toothpicks.  
  
"I'm not a wench." She whispered defensively.  
  
"You are whatever I saw you are." Colin glared menacingly. He turned to face the small redhead forebodingly. Colin wanted her to die; she was close to it anyways from what he had heard. Why not just quicken it up a bit?  
  
Colin slapped her hard across her face making her stagger backwards quite a bit, and knocking her into the corner of the pale blue walls.  
  
"Come on babe, fight back." He taunted before punching her in the jaw.  
  
Ginny knew she couldn't fight back, the torture she had inflicted upon herself had made her so frail and weary. She knew she was dying, everyone would die one day and her day would most likely be today, but this wasn't how she wanted to go.  
  
The brown-eyed girl decided to try to run away from his punishment. Her legs began to move, slowly at first but then they got quicker. However they were not quick enough to escape him.  
  
~She's just a woman  
  
Never Again~  
  
Ginny did not understand why he was doing this to her. She was so defenseless against him and she had not gone to the hospital wing to spite him, she didn't even go on her own free will. She silently cursed Chloe and Ron and his friends for dragging her down here, she much rather would have liked to die warm and safe in her own bed, not taking blows from Colin.  
  
The only other thing Ginny could think of, besides that she supposedly came to the hospital wing with malevolence toward him, that he would want revenge for is that she had not obliged to his wishes as well as he had hoped.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco ran the whole way to the hospital wing. He couldn't believe she was actually dying. After the way he had been treating her, even following his guess that she had not dumped him for the reasons given, he needed to see her one last time and set the record straight.  
  
But as soon as he darted into the sinister hospital wing, he knew something was very wrong.  
  
There was some big commotion coming from a small private room in the very back. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Colin was there and then he put two and two together.  
  
~I hear her scream, from down the hall  
  
Amazing she can even talk at all~  
  
Draco heard Ginny scream loudly from her room.  
  
He could only imagine what was going on in there. He didn't want that movie playing through his head.  
  
Draco was nearly frozen in place, and unwillingly, a vivid picture began forming in his head. Was he trying to kill her?  
  
* * *  
  
Yes.  
  
Ginny was so bloody that it was beginning to drip to the floor. She could scarcely open her mouth for the unbearable pain was overcoming her.  
  
Why her?  
  
~She cries to me, Go back to bed  
  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
  
Dead in his hands~  
  
Draco began to walk towards her room. Maybe he could save her. If nothing else, he would at least try.  
  
When he got to the gaping doorway of the small room he glimpsed her, his angel, practically beaten to a bloody pulp.  
  
Ginny was startled as she looked up into Draco's silvery eyes, matching and even outdoing his fear for her.  
  
"Go back to bed, Draco. I can do this." She said softly.  
  
"No." Draco told her firmly. He was frightened for her life. She looked scared too, but she was a lot braver, or at least she was acting a lot braver, than he was.  
  
Colin turned around, stunned to see the blonde-haired Slytherin boy, but spoke to him.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Malfoy! Care to help me? It's a horrible chore but somebody has to do it and it'd go a lot faster if there were two somebody's." He asked.  
  
Draco looked as if he were absolutely horrified at the atrocious thought.  
  
"Oh come now Draco, you can't possibly tell me you never wanted to hurt her, or kill her. Even after she broke up with you so very ruthlessly, all for some other guy." Colin snickered.  
  
"I would never hurt her. And I've never wanted to." Draco said.  
  
"Draco, please just leave me here. I am dying anyway. Let me fight for it." Ginny pleaded. "Just know I always loved you." She said before nodding him out the door.  
  
He knew he had to find someone to come and help. Someone who was capable of words, something that he was so obviously missing.  
  
"I'll be back for you." He said before vanishing down the hallways.  
  
Colin was not apprehensive; Ginny would no doubt be dead by the time Draco came back.  
  
~She's just a woman  
  
Never Again~  
  
'She's just a small girl.' Draco thought to himself, racing through the corridors, trying to find somebody, anybody. It never ceased to amaze him how if you were sneaking around for the fun of it, everyone and their dog was out to get you but when you were looking for someone to help you, no one was around.  
  
'My girl. So defenseless and weak.' He thought.  
  
'I love her still and I hope that she is truthful in that she still loves me. The girl - no, the woman I love will not die.' He told himself, determined.  
  
~Been there before, but not like this  
  
Seen it before, but not like this~  
  
The scene Draco had just witnessed brought back such bad memories of his childhood.  
  
His poor mother.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A six-year-old Draco was eating his eggs peacefully in the luxurious kitchen of the Malfoy Manor, accompanied by his favorite house elf, Bella.  
  
Abruptly, he heard a noise from down the hall.  
  
"Bella?" He asked between bites of egg.  
  
"Yes, sir?" She asked him respectfully.  
  
"What was that big noise?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about young Master Draco." Bella answered hastily. Lucius told her to never allow Draco to see more than necessary or she would lose her job.  
  
"Okay, Bella." Draco said trustfully. He always believed Bella; she had cared for him since he was a baby.  
  
The young boy finished his breakfast and hopped off his chair to wash his hands.  
  
He headed down the huge halls toward his favorite bathroom. He would only use that specific bathroom, he didn't know why but he liked that one best. He passed by an open door. He could hear a lot of noise coming from inside, so out of curiosity he peeked inside.  
  
Lucius was beating his mother.  
  
Why?  
  
Draco loved his mother and his father and he thought they loved each other too.  
  
"Daddy, why are you hurting Momma?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What are you doing in here, son?' Lucius asked, harshly. "Leave immediately!"  
  
Draco saw his mother's eyes were mixed with terror and relief and he ran back to Bella's loving arms.  
  
Bella was fired later that day. Draco cried for days on end, missing Bella and remembering the pain in which he had seen his mother in.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Where was everybody when you needed them?  
  
~Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again~  
His father was never THIS inhumane to his mother. Colin was just being brutal. He wasn't out to wound or to teach a lesson, he was out to kill.  
  
Draco realized that he had been chicken to leave for help, when he hadn't even tried to help her to start off with.  
  
He had to go back to her, before it was too late.  
  
~Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell~  
  
Colin was getting more and more contemptible. He couldn't understand why she was not dead yet; why was she being this difficult?  
  
She should be lifeless by now. He slapped her once more, receiving a sharp yelp of pain that reverberated loudly across the whole hospital wing.  
  
He could hear someone coming.  
  
'Oh crap', he was not expecting Madame Pomfrey to come until he was completely finished. So he did the only thing sensible and hid in the closet at the back of the room. But not before healing her open wounds and mopping the blood up off the floor by magic.  
  
Pomfrey charged in just as he shut the door to the closet to find Ginny collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Ms. Weasley! What are you doing out of bed? And what happened to your face?" She asked.  
  
Ginny touched her face to realize that Colin had forgotten a few wounds.  
  
~She looks at you, she wants the truth  
  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
  
With those hands  
  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can  
  
Never Again~  
"I was bored and I got up and slipped. I guess I got a little banged up." Ginny lied, she noticed herself getting weaker. It hurt to talk and to move. He couldn't pick herself up off the floor.  
  
She was dying, slowly but surely. She had even told Draco to leave her to die. Now her fate was sealed.  
  
"Well, let me help you up." Pomfrey said. "Don't get back out of bed for anything. We fear you have only hours to live as it is, you don't need to be speeding that up."  
  
Ginny nodded and crept back into her bed with the nurse's help.  
  
"Good night Ms. Weasley. Are you sure you just slipped and fell?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Very well then, your parents will be here first thing in the morning. Sleep well and I hope to see you tomorrow."  
  
~Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this~  
  
Draco broke into a run, praying he got back in time.  
  
He thought back to her bloody face, then he though of his mother's own face.  
  
Two in the same.  
  
~Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again~  
Both were women who's significant others did not deserve.  
  
Ginny had it worse than his mother, though. She was being beaten to death and Narcissa had mild beatings as punishment.  
  
Draco urged his legs to go faster.  
  
Finally he reached the hospital wing and he burst into Ginny's room only to find Colin trying to pull the redhead out of her bed onto the cold floor once more.  
  
~Lover's a name you haven't earned yet  
  
You're just a child with a temper~  
  
"Let her go!" Draco demanded, shocking both Ginny and Colin.  
  
"Why should I, Malfoy?" Colin asked. "She's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I please with her. Are you forgetting how she left you?"  
  
"That's not what being a boyfriend is about. You don't love her and you don't even deserve to call yourself her lover. I know, now that she did not leave me on her own free will, someone made her do it. And that someone is standing right in front of me." Draco retorted.  
  
"Oh! And I'm sure you do deserve to call yourself the man who loves her, right?" Colin rolled his eyes, ignoring the last comment of Draco's.  
  
"At least when I was with her I really loved her." Draco shot back.  
  
Colin was furious with himself for opening the door for Draco to just walk right through, so he hit Ginny once more, causing a loud snapping noise to come from her nose.  
  
"Don't touch her again. You had better keep your temper under control Creevy or else." Draco said menacingly, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
~Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
  
Kickin' your a** would be a pleasure~  
  
Colin punched her again, spitefully.  
  
"Or else what Ferretboy?" Colin asked, smirking excruciatingly.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady? No wonder you had to bribe Ginny for her companionship. No manners whatsoever." Draco growled, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Get up, Gin." Colin said icily, dragging her out of bed. She was nearly gone now. Colin needn't do too terribly much to her before she was completely gone. Her limp body fell to the floor in front of Colin.  
  
Ginny remained motionless, unable to speak or move, so Colin kicked her and laughed.  
  
"That's it." Draco said, rolling up his sleeves. He wasn't going to just stand by and watch the only girl he'd ever really loved die in front of his eyes.  
  
~He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
Same old s***, just on a different night~  
  
As Draco walked forward he could smell the alcohol odor that seemed to be emanating from Colin's very being.  
  
"Let's do it then." Colin said. "Then you can both be together in the end."  
  
Draco threw the first punch, hitting Colin square in the nose. Colin tried to fight back and punched Draco in the mouth.  
  
But it didn't phase Draco, not even for one moment, Ginny was slipping away and he knew he could get to her and he knew he could save her.  
  
The tall Slytherin, breaking it, hit Colin in the jaw. Soon enough Draco had Colin on the ground, too busy nursing his wounds to pay any attention to Ginny.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
~He grabs his wand, he's had enough  
  
Tonight they'll find out how f*****g  
  
Tough is this man~  
  
Draco's hand plunged into his robe pocket, extracting his wand.  
  
He knew that as much as he wanted to use an unforgivable curse on the jerk, he couldn't. His goal was to help Ginny and he wanted to be with her after that, so he settled for the next best thing.  
  
~Says the spell just as fast as he can  
  
Never Again~  
  
"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, stunning the mousy jerk.  
  
Colin fell unconscious immediately, letting the blood from his body spill over the tiles. This left Draco free and excited.  
  
Draco hurried to Ginny's limp body, knowing that she was almost gone.  
~Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this~  
  
His time was short to save her.  
  
He'd seen people die before but never did he wish to see his love die before him. She couldn't die such a painful, grueling, heinous death.  
  
Draco didn't know what it was or where it came from but something told him that if he just picked her up and cradled her in his arms, then everything would be okay and she would make it.  
  
~Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad~  
  
Draco hoped his intuition was right as he picked her up and held her incredibly frail body in his arms almost as you would a baby.  
  
At least she was breathing for now. As long as she was breathing, Draco would know he was doing something right.  
  
He looked into her face. Instead of the lively, spunky face that he'd fallen in love with, her face was now gaunt and nearly lifeless.  
  
But that didn't make him love her any less.  
  
~She's just a woman  
  
Never Again~  
  
Virginia Weasley wasn't JUST a woman; she was the woman who had finally captured Draco's heart.  
  
Looking at her excessively slim body, Draco almost cried at how dead it seemed.  
  
But at least there was still a steady breathing pattern present. It assured and comforted Draco that she was still breathing; she could still make it.  
  
Draco smiled at the thought of them making more memories together. He smiled at the thought of her laughing and teasing him again. Then he smiled at the thought of kissing her lips and telling her he was sorry. She would ask him why and he would tell her that he was sorry for believing that she would break a promise just like that and he was sorry for putting her through so much pain.  
  
He still loved her and he knew she would make it through the night.  
  
He wouldn't let her die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was my attempt at a halfway decent song chapter! No, this isn't the end; there will be more! But not unless you tell me what you think! Let me know that you exist and review!  
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews and thanks even for the few reviews that were critiquing me, I do need that from time to time. Oh yes and Laylana- Fairyweather, thank you especially for your review. I feel the same way about that chapter but it was more of a bridge to this chapter, which I do hope is better! 


	20. Girl Talk

Chapter 20 Girl Talk  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! I really love reading them! I'm so glad that everyone liked the song chapter, I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out but I guess it was all right! Here is the next chapter like I promised!  
  
~This chapter and all the chapters ahead are dedicated to Heidi. God rest her soul. I never knew her and now it's too late because she's gone and I couldn't even tell you her eye color. She's in a better place now hopefully.~  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
By the way, it won't be quite as interesting as the last one so sorry about that one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
As dawn came the next morning, Draco awoke from his short-lived sleep to find that Ginny was still in his arms.  
  
More than that though, she was still breathing.  
  
Draco was in such awe of this that he just sat there and watched her chest rise and fall for what seemed like ages.  
  
Eventually, though, he was regrettably and rudely interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Poppy shrieked. "What do you think you are doing in here with Ms. Weasley? She needs her peace as she's gravely ill."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, If you'd please let me expl - " Draco started.  
  
"This is highly unacceptable!" She ranted before finally noticing Colin laying on the ground. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Draco lifted Ginny's shirt up a little to reveal her bruised and scabbed stomach.  
  
"Him?" Poppy managed.  
  
Draco nodded, then rolled up her sleeves and pant legs to reveal the same thing that was seen on her abdomen, just as he had suspected.  
  
"We should get him to Professor Dumbledore immediately." Poppy said, "By the way, what exactly went on in here? And how come I didn't hear it?" She asked, obviously she was still wondering whether Draco was telling the truth or if he dragged Colin in there with a hex already on him and then proceeded to scratch up Ginny after hexing her as well.  
  
"Relax, Ma'am. I didn't do it, I'll swear it and I'll even drink Veritaserum, if you wish. But I do know what happened in here. I suspected Creevy was doing something to her. Ginny and I used to date and still like her, but she broke up with me and I knew that she wouldn't do that for the reasons she said, I mean who would leave ME for another guy. Who's better than I am?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, on with the story please."  
  
"Sorry Madame, anyway like I was saying, when I came to say goodbye to her as I knew about her condition thanks to a particular Gryffindor that likes to go around knocking on doors of Slytherins of superb physical specimen at one in the morning. Sorry," Draco said, receiving another glare from the nurse. "When I came in, Creevy was using her for a punching bag." Draco explained.  
  
"You'll need to come with Creevy and I to Dumbledore's office." Pomfrey told him. She then gestured toward Ginny. "Is she alive?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Amazingly."  
  
Poppy came over to check her out.  
  
"She looks as if she's fairly stable as well. It's astounding! She seems as though she's gotten much better."  
  
"Well, she took a rough beating last night. We should all be thankful she's still with us." Draco said. "He was aiming to kill. Lucky I was here with my big muscles and all that."  
  
Poppy rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded astonishingly like "Just like that Lockhart git."  
  
"Just kidding Madame." Draco said, forcing a laugh. He'd only been trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well, lay her there on the bed and we'll collect Creevy and move out."  
  
"I'd much rather she come with us, if that'd be alright with you." Draco said.  
  
"Well uh, I suppose so." Poppy said, feeling slightly worried and at the same time wondering how any girl could put up with him.  
  
Poppy handled Colin, levitating him toward Dumbledore's office with Draco and Ginny following close behind.  
  
"Buttercup." Poppy said as they reached the entrance the Dumbledore's office.  
  
Draco went up first, finding Professor Dumbledore sitting as his desk, looking as though he were just waiting for them to walk through the door.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have saved Ms. Weasley." The kindly old man said, eyes twinkling once more. "I was unsure whether you would pull through or not but I should have know. True love never fails us."  
  
"So you knew and you didn't help her?' Draco asked, jaw hitting the floor.  
  
"On the contrary. I knew nothing more than that she wouldn't pull through unless you came to aid her." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So why didn't you just come and get me? You know, order me to go to the hospital wing." Draco asked.  
  
"It had to be out of your own free will. But even if I wanted to I do believe that a young Gryffindor would have beat me to it." Dumbledore explained. "At any rate, on to more pressing matters. Where does young Mr. Creevy come in to play here?"  
  
Draco explained all about last night and told him his suspicions, as well; he was still holding Ginny.  
  
"I have reason to believe that he sexually abused her as well, sir."  
  
"Oh my, this is far more serious than I would have ever thought it to be. We will need Professor Snape to assist us in getting the Veritaserum. Please leave young Creevy here with me and you three may go back to the hospital wing, I will be down shortly. Please be ready for Molly and Arthur Weasley. They will be arriving soon and will be expecting their daughter to be near death." Dumbledore said dismissively.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco said, heading out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Students were beginning to wander the halls, going down the breakfast. What an odd sight it must have been to see Malfoy carrying a Weasley through the halls like she was a small delicate child.  
  
Ginny awoke on their way back to the hospital wing.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked him groggily.  
  
"I'm taking you back to the hospital wing of course." Draco told her trying not to show how happy he was just then.  
  
"I'm still alive right?' She asked, receiving a nod. "I'm not dying then am I?" She asked looking into his deep eyes.  
  
"We don't think so. Your mum and dad will be by in a bit to see you." Draco informed her.  
  
"Oh, Okay then." Ginny said contently, snuggling her face back down into Draco's chest and falling asleep once more.  
  
Draco brought her to her bed in the Hospital Wing. He was just about to lay her down when he stopped and kissed her on the forehead, happy that his angel was out of harm's way for now.  
  
He left, on a mission to tell someone about Ginny's miraculous recovery.  
  
* * *  
  
When Chloe woke up that morning, she turned towards Ginny's bed to make sure that she was awake. It was then that she remembered what had happened the previous night.  
  
Chloe shot out of bed and got ready in a hurry. She had to know if she had made it through the night and if so, how many more nights did she have left in that uninhabited hospital wing.  
  
The blonde ran out of the portrait hole only to find herself running right into somebody.  
  
"Maloy? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the boy who was underneath her.  
  
"I was coming to tell you about Ginny but your stupid portrait wouldn't let me in. Then I was stampeded by a large mass of blonde hair. So good morning to you, too and please get off of me." Draco said half sardonically, pushing Chloe away form him. "You've got an very bad habit of pestering me."  
  
"Well, sorrrry!" Chloe said, sarcastically. Then she turned more serious. "How is Ginny?"  
  
"Well, she's actually very stable." Draco said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so great! Did you stay with her all night?' She asked him slyly.  
  
"Sort of." Draco said. He then proceeded to explain all the night's events to Chloe, receiving well deserved gasps from her or "Omigosh"'s when needed.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"I wish." He drawled.  
  
"You must be tired. I'll stay with Gin and you can go and eat, and please, take a nap. Your eyes look gross when they've got bags under them and that's the feature Ginny liked most about you." Chloe said, directing him to the Great Hall.  
  
"Sure." Draco said in an almost zombi-like voice, walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Chloe sprinted down the hallways, accidentally knocking down a first year in the process and scaring the living daylights out of her, in the excitement of seeing her best friend.  
  
Chloe entered the room quietly and fully composed. She took a seat in Ginny's room.  
  
"Chloe?' Ginny said, sounding slightly raspy.  
  
"Yeah Gin?'  
  
"Thanks for getting Draco for me. Without him I would have died." Ginny said seriously, turning toward her friend.  
  
"Nah, you could have made it Gin, you're strong." Chloe assured her.  
  
"No, Chloe you didn't see him. I never would have own this fight. I needed a hero to come for me. I needed someone besides Harry Ron and Hermione to run to my side when I am in danger." Ginny said.  
  
"I see that look in your eyes when you talk about him, Gin. And I've seen how he lookes at you from across the room. His eyes lit up when he told me about your condition. He cried when I told him that you were dying. Why'd you dump him?" She asked.  
  
"How did you know all of this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We were stupid, Me, Harry, 'Mione, Ron and Lavender, we didn't see your decline so seriously. We just thought that you were in a slump. Nothing you couldn't get out of soon enough. But the person we least expected knew that there was something much more than that. Draco saw the picture Dean took of you and Colin and he knew you probably weren't doing this by choice. He didn't want you to die or get hurt, no matter how badly you broke his hear.  
  
He found me one day and he told me about Collin and how he didn't think you would ever date Colin. Malfoy even started to say he didn't understand why you'd break up with him for Collin. Later he told me you dumped him for 'another guy'. More than anything, I think he was looking for consolation and reassurance that you didn't break up with him because you wanted to. He wanted to believe that you were lying about that." Chloe explained.  
  
"That's why I went to get him when we thought you were dying. I thought he might want to say goodbye."  
  
"Chloe, he may love me on the inside, very deep inside. But he hates me outwardly and that's all he's going to show me." Ginny said somberly.  
  
"He's more than just happy that you're alive, Gin. That right there should say something to you." Chloe said wisely.  
  
"I dumped him because I was threatened by Colin. He would have ruined Draco's reputation if I hadn't broken up with him."  
  
"What about your reputation?"  
  
"Didn't matter to me."  
  
"Was it worth it?" Chloe asked her.  
  
"Getting hurt?"  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"I think so. Everyone wins now. I'm still alive and Draco's still got the beautiful reputation plus, Colin is getting into some serious trouble." Ginny said.  
  
"So you love him too don't you?" Chloe asked smiling.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Footsteps were heard down the hall before a blonde-haired boy entered the hospital wing.  
  
"I see he did without the nap and he appears to be carrying an extra plate of food. So I'll be seeing you." Chloe said, getting up to go.  
  
"What are you two girls doing in here?" Draco questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Just girl talk!" Chloe yelled on the way out.  
  
"Ah, the complications of being a girl. So glad I'm not one. Somebody spared me. Thank you God!" Draco smiled, sitting where Chloe once was.  
  
"I brought you breakfast." He said, setting the plate on her stomach and helping her sit up. "Eat!" He instructed.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything, but especially thanks for saving my life." Ginny said, shoveling food into her mouth suddenly feeling extremely hungry.  
  
"Anytime. Couldn't let Potter be the prince this time, right?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
The two ate breakfast peacefully for awhile before they were informed that Ginny's family was there.  
  
Seconds later, their entrance was pronounced with a booming demand from Arthur Weasley.  
  
"What is HE doing with MY daughter?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ta da! One of my less exciting chapters but it let's you know that Ginny is alive and they sort of still have feelings for each other and Mr. Weasley is about to make an appearance!  
  
Please review and I'll post more!! 


	21. Introducing Draco

centerChapter 21center centerIntroducing Dracocenter  
  
bI TRIED TO POST THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT THERE WAS A SITE OVERLOAD AND I WAS UNABLE TO SO I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY!b  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing for me and the story! It's really great to get your feedback! I would like to thank Steph personally and I'm glad that I made your day! There will be a "chapter" at the very end of this story (later) that will be a whole bunch of thank yous!  
  
Disclaimer: We all know brilliant, but not brilliant enough to make up any of the things that you recognize in J.K.'s books. Just kidding! But I really don't own any of the characters except the very few that you haven't ever heard of before.  
  
Okay! Now on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
bRecap: "What is HE doing with MY daughter?"  
  
Ginny knew that her father must be outraged or shocked or both from the sound of his voice. She blushed a deep shade of crimson and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Dad . . ." She groaned, getting a small chuckle from Draco, who quickly covered it up with a loud and distinct cough.  
  
"Malfoy." Charlie snarled.  
  
"Charlie." Draco replied calmly, reaming seated next to Ginny's hospital bed.  
  
Charlie took a step back, startled by Draco's manners and obvious act of kindness by addressing Charlie by his first name.  
  
Draco *did*, however, stand up to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hopefully they didn't think that he was being fake. Because he sure sounded it.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Pleasure." Draco said, with a small smile, not a smirk but a fragment of a smile rather.  
  
"Er, um, yes." Arthur mumbled, confusedly shaking Draco's hand.  
  
Draco then embraced Mrs. Weasley. He was such a suck up.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to finally meet you." Draco said.  
  
"The pleasure appears to be all uh mine." Molly said hugging him back.  
  
"What exactly is going on in here?" Bill asked, keeping his distance from Draco. He certainly wanted to be no part of this hugging thing. "Why is bHEb here?"  
  
"He has earned it." A voice said from the back of the room.  
  
"And how exactly do you iEARN that?" Fred asked sarcastically.  
  
Dumbledore stepped into the light, his white beard shining and his bright eyes twinkling with happiness.  
  
"Without young Mister Malfoy's assistance, I fear that the chances of Virginia still being alive and with us are slim in deed."  
  
"Oh really? And how is that?" George asked.  
  
"I do believe that maybe Virginia would wish to be the one to tell you, especially since I myself do not know the whole story." Dumbledore said.  
  
The whole Weasley clan, Draco, and Dumbledore's eyes all turned towards her.  
  
"Actually, I think - uh - that Draco should be the one to explain things, as I was unconscious part of the time. Plus it is his heroic story to tell." Ginny said with a meaningful glance at Draco. He knew that he could prove his worth (not in money as he was sure he'd already accomplished that) to her family by earning their respect and telling the story himself.  
  
"Personally, I really don't care you tells us, so long as we know." Percy barked, growing impatient and making his presence finally known to everyone.  
  
Draco cleared his throat to begin.  
  
"You see, Ginny and I because friends earlier this year and then she stopped hanging out with me." Draco began, lying just a smidgen, it was sort of true anyways. He was going to tell the condensed version. "I couldn't understand why, so I went on with me life. But then I noticed a decline in Ginny's physical appearance - and by that I do mean her healthiness." He added, getting glares from her brothers and parents. "She was getting much to thin and wore odd clothing, plus I never saw her anywhere, not even at meals.  
  
"One day I was looking through some pictures that were taken by a Gryffindor of all the couples at the last dance. I came to the one of Ginny and saw that she was with a guy that I would have least expected." Draco said, he was opting not to say Colin's name in case Ginny didn't want them to know.  
  
But obviously, that wasn't a problem for her as she set the record straight.  
  
"Colin Creevy." She interjected.  
  
"Yeah, Creevy." Draco agreed. "I knew that she would not ever willingly date him as I'd seen him sort of harassing her on the train."  
  
Molly gasped and Arthur grimaced, suddenly a loud voice interrupted.  
  
"Nothing short of what you do to her, I'm sure." Came Ron's voice as he, Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Chloe all stepped forward.  
  
"I never hurt her like that." Draco said remembering the disgusting scene on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"You've hurt her emotionally more times that I can count on everyone's hands in this room put together." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Yes and for that I'm truly sorry. She didn't deserve that." Draco said, uttering one of the first apologies he'd ever said.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Ron - do shut up! Mr. Malfoy saved your sister and he is trying to tell us just how that occurred if you'd stop your incessant whining." Molly said impatiently.  
  
Ron shut his mouth instantly and Draco resumed his story.  
  
"As I was saying, the incident on the train wasn't an emotional kind of hurt it was more of a physical and sexual type of hurting. After that, I knew she wouldn't date him willingly, so I told her friend, that perky little blonde. Cleo? No! Chloe!" Draco said after a moment of thought, ignoring Chloe's foot tapping in the background. "Anyway, I asked her to keep them apart so Ginny wouldn't get hurt. Well, when Ginny arrived in the hospital wing and Lynch fame to get me, I knew she hadn't done her job right and now Ginny was dying. So I went to go and see her."  
  
"Chloe! Why not!" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"What do you think I was going to sit her down and talk to her about the night she fainted Ronald?" Chloe erupted.  
  
She blushed a bit and then urged Draco to go on.  
  
"I got here to find that Creevy was already here. He was battering her again. But this time he was much, much worse, he was out to kill her. So we all fought it out. Eventually the good guys won. Ginny was still dying and there was something that told me to hold her and everything would be fixed so I did and it is." Draco finished.  
  
The Weasleys all stood three gawking at him in awe for quite some time.  
  
"Well, there you have it." Dumbledore said conclusively, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Ginny's family all thanked Draco - even Ron had some few nice things to say to Draco but they were few and blunt.  
  
After a while the redheaded clan all decided that since their daughter/sister wasn't in any immediate danger any longer they should go and let her rest. On the way out the door, Ron grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like,  
  
"Stupid git. I coulda done that."  
  
"But he didn't." Ginny said, scooping up the rest of her eggs in her mouth.  
  
Draco sat there quietly just watching her eat her toast.  
  
"So Draco, who's the new girlfriend?" Ginny asked him abruptly.  
  
Draco sat up suddenly.  
  
"There is no new girlfriend." He said shortly.  
  
"Blonde, kissed her at the dance. Ringing any bells here?"  
  
"Oh - her." Draco said, his face falling. He'd forgotten all about the airhead of a girlfriend that he'd acquired in the past few days.  
  
"How many 'hers' are there?" Ginny asked, masking her anger well.  
  
"None."  
  
"So Audrie is - "  
  
"Nothing to me," Draco said, "Meaningless."  
  
"I see." Ginny said poking at her pile of hash browns, knowing that he was lying to her about Audrie but deciding to bring it up later.  
  
"Be my friend, Gin." Draco said suddenly and nervously.  
  
Ginny hesitated.  
  
"Okay, but that's it right? I mean we tried this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing once already and it didn't work. I landed myself in the hospital wing and earned you a black eye." Ginny said, keeping her eyes down and fixed on her plate.  
  
"Yeah, just friends." Draco assured her. 'For now anyway.' He added silently to himself.  
  
"Great." Ginny said, feeling like something was missing. She'd gone through all this pain because of him and now they were only going to be friends? She was upset but still, she should be subtler. 'Oh yeah, Gin, real subtle, got you put right in the hospital wing but still, very subtle feelings." She scolded herself.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry Ginny but I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow!" He said, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"See ya, Draco." She said, feeling her whole body tingle with his touch and making his body tingle with both her touch and her words.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Draco got an owl from the Malfoy Manor.  
  
bDear Draco,  
  
This may be hard for you to grasp but tonight, I got world that your father has died. You will need to come home when I call on you for the funeral.  
  
All my love,  
  
Momb  
  
'Great.' Draco groaned inwardly before collapsing on his bed.  
  
It had been such a long day.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
There you go! That chapter was even shorter than the last one and I'm very sorry! I will hopefully get another chapter this weekend!!  
  
Please review and let me know that you're alive! 


	22. Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot, Payton and Chloe belong to me! Everything is J.K.'s!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the very lovely reviews! Here is chapter 21! And don't worry it's not the end!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco picked up the letter and stared in shock at the letter before him once more. Dead? Dies in the line of duty no doubt but still he was dead.  
  
Draco was unsure whether this was the best news he'd heard all day or the worst news. On one hand, he was his father and he had made sure that Draco was "safe" and he had given Draco his education. But on the other hand, the man was pure evil. He killed people almost daily, followed the orders of some old madman to take over the world, and he had on occasion beat Narcissa.  
  
It was one in the morning and he was completely confused. He only knew of one person in the world he could wake up at one o' clock in the morning to talk to.  
  
Draco picked up his black cloak and headed off toward the ever-familiar hospital wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny lay awake in her small little hospital cot thing, and thought about her day so far. She was sort of surprised that Draco wanted to be her friend again or still. But she would take what she could get. For now anyways.  
  
She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard someone approaching the room. Ginny snuggled down further into her covers and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know who would possibly be coming to see her at one in the morning. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
When she heard the person enter the room she opened an eye slightly and was able to make out that it was a man. He was a lot bigger than Colin in height and brawn.  
  
Ginny inwardly groaned and thought to herself,  
  
"Not again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At first glance, it appeared as though Ginny was fast asleep but Draco then noticed how tightly she had her eyes closed and knew that she was just pretending.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked quietly.  
  
The redhead opened her large brown eyes and looked in his direction.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked him, sitting up in her bed.  
  
"I got some - uh - news from my mum by owl just now." Draco said, taking a seat next to her on her bed, not daring to face her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked him, eyes full of concern and dread.  
  
"My father - he died in the war."  
  
Ginny stared at him, not knowing how to react. The memories flooded back of her first year at school and how Lucius Malfoy had set her up for deceit and death. Just because she had seen this side of him didn't mean that he was a horrible father, perhaps Draco hadn't learned the same principles as Lucius had. Ginny hadn't the faintest idea whether Draco was happy or sad or what. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry." She whispered hugging him from around his back. Draco reached up to pat her arms that encircled his chest and he let his hands linger on her warm skin. He could feel every breath she took and he felt her rest her cheek on his head. Her breath lightly tousled his loose hair.  
  
"No biggie." He said, feeling thunderstruck.  
  
"Sure it is." She said softly, still embracing him. She loved his touch and she loved how it made her skin tingle when he put his hands on top of hers. She loved to breathe in the scent of his cologne and shampoo.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"I could see in your eyes when you first sat down that you were disappointed." She told him.  
  
That was the word Draco had been searching for. Disappointed. He knew she would know the right word to describe how he was feeling. He wasn't sad or happy or any of that stuff, just disappointed.  
  
"I guess I am disappointed." Draco agreed. "But nothing more than that."  
  
"Whatever you say, Draco." Ginny said, pulling away from him. The rush of energy stopped flowing and the warmth was gone. She situated herself sitting next to him on the edge of the bed with her feet hanging over the side but not touching the floor. She needed to feel it again. She grasped his hand.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me! I won't be leaving here until I'm entirely stable and after that I'll be back to the good old monotonous life I used to have." She said remembering the Pre-Colin, Pre- Draco, Pre-complicated version of her life. Sure she missed it but she liked where she was now, with Draco.  
  
"Ah, yes, the wonders of monotony. Amazing how much you despise it until your life takes a wild turn and you miss having 'just another okay day'." Draco mused, enjoying her hand in his. Almost like old times. That scared him; it was because of the old times that Ginny had gotten hurt, they couldn't risk it, so he pulled his hand away.  
  
"Well, listen, I'm really glad you came to me about your father and I really am very sorry." Ginny said getting back to the reason why Draco had come to her bedside that morning. She hated that he had to pull away from her like that; he just needed to stop complicating things so much.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. I knew you wouldn't mind my barging in here in the wee hours of the morning." He winked.  
  
"Nah!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Draco said reluctantly standing up.  
  
There was a short and awkward silence before Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Draco?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Hm?" He questioned, looking into her large brown orbs.  
  
"Will you sing me to sleep?" She asked him.  
  
"Gin! You can't make me do that! I'm horrible!" Draco whined.  
  
"Oh yeah, Draco, you're so horrible that they kept you in this contest up until now just because they love how much your voice resembles a sick cow in labor." She agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Probably." Draco mumbled spitefully.  
  
"Please Draco? Please sing to me." She asked once more.  
  
"Fine, fine. What do you want to hear?" He gave in.  
  
"Something pretty." Draco made a face at the thought of singing something 'pretty'. "Something romantic." She corrected herself, laughing at Draco's disgusted face.  
  
"I think I know just the right one." Draco said. "I think you'll find it funny though, not romantic or soothing, but more entertaining. Is that okay with you?" He asked.  
  
"I guess." Ginny pretended to pout.  
  
"Here goes nothing then!" Draco breathed in deeply and dramatically. "She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess. If you catch her stealin, she won't confess. She's beautiful." He sand, looking into Ginny's eyes. She giggled softly, looking up at him and urging him to go on.  
  
"Smokes a pack a day . . . She never compromises, loves babies and surprises. Wears high-heels when she exercises, ain't that beautiful?" He sang melodiously.  
  
Ginny shuddered slightly at the thought of exercising in high heels.  
  
"Meet Virginia." Draco sang out.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
"Fine, fine!" He said, smiling at seeing Ginny laugh her gorgeous laugh.  
  
He told Ginny to snuggle back down into the covers and he sang to her, "That's when I'll stop loving you," softly.  
  
Draco stole a look at Ginny's peaceful face and realized just how grateful he was that she was safe. He knew that if she had died he couldn't have lived with himself.  
  
Draco got up to leave, feeling a lot more confident and comforted about his father. He was almost to the door when a small delicate voice stopped him.  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do you ever actually sleep or do you just like to pretend at night?" Draco chuckled.  
  
"I'll sleep just not right now." She said.  
  
"Why'd I do what?" He inquired.  
  
"Save me after what I did to you?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't just dump me for another guy. I mean, who could top me?" He said teasingly, sounding very arrogant.  
  
"Oh come off it you pompous prat and tell me why you really did it, not the little alibi you made up for everyone else." She said, turning serious.  
  
"Well, since I really did know that there was something wrong I came. But that's not the reason I stayed." He began. He wasn't going to tell her that he was still in love with her yet, so he gave her another (true) reason. "You reminded me of my mum. My dad used to abuse her as well and I'm so defenseless against him. You had it worse that Mum though. I knew I could do something for you, so I did." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said. "Night then."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Any day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	23. Why

Chapter 23 Why  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want By: Dracoscutie  
  
A/N: Hey! I want to take this time to thank everybody so much! And congratulations to Katherine K for being the 200th reviewer! I'm sorry I don't have a prize! I will be gone for a week without a computer starting Saturday so I will post two chapters before I leave, including this one.  
  
Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As days went on Draco visited Ginny in the hospital wing every day he could. Chloe came almost as often and Ron, Harry, Lavender and Hermione had to find the time to squeeze in visits because they were getting hit hard with work.  
  
Out of everyone, Draco was Ginny's favorite visitor by far. He would come in every night and sing to her so she could sleep better, plus every day, morning and afternoon they would play Exploding Snap or Chess to pass the time. Except for on the last day of Ginny's long hospital stay.  
  
"Draco, let's play truth or dare!" She said suddenly just as she had on that first day of detention.  
  
"Gee, Gin, let me think about that one . . . no." Draco said feigning a look of comtemplation before going back to the chess board set out in front of them.  
  
"C'mon, Draco!" She whined.  
  
"No, Gin! It's so girly!" Draco said. He had just gotten back from his father's funeral the day before. Surprisingly enough, he seemed to be in a much better mood than before the funeral.  
  
"How was your sister doing?" Ginny asked, remembering Bailey.  
  
"She's too young to truly understand, plus she never really knew or love Lucius, not that she should've."  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Ginny agreed knowingly. She paused before pursuing with her questions. Draco may have said he wouldn't play truth or dare but he was certainly playing along nicely.  
  
"So, what's with you and Audrie?" Ginny asked remembering the last time she had brought it up she hadn't really gotten a straight answer, just that she didn't mean anything to him.  
  
"I thought we already covered this." Draco growled.  
  
"Why'd you kiss her?" Ginny pushed.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Depends on why you did it."  
  
"Well that depends on why you would care." Draco retorted stubbornly and mockingly.  
  
"Draco. Why?" Ginny demanded, fiercely, making Draco flinch a bit.  
  
"Because I wanted to." He said simply.  
  
"Got over me that fast huh?" Ginny asked commonly as though it was just another regular question.  
  
"It's not like that." Draco argued, knowing where this was going. "I wasn't over you - "  
  
"So did you kiss a lot of girls before you were over me then? Just because you felt like it?" Ginny erupted.  
  
Draco knew she was implying that he had cheated on her.  
  
"Never! That's not what I said at all if you'd just listen!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you asked. Because then you'll get the real answers and you won't have to assume. Because we all know what happens when one assumes." Draco ranted.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"I kissed Audrie because I wanted you to THINK that I was over you. Then I lied because I didn't want to show you that." Draco explained.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said falling silent.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Truth or dare?' She asked him.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to play this girly game!" Draco moaned.  
  
"Just pick one you big fat cry baby."  
  
"Alright then, Draco." He challenged.  
  
"Promise me you won't fall in love with me." Ginny said. "Again."  
  
"I don't know if I can make that kind of a deal." Draco said after a moment of deliberation.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That'll be tough to resist all that frizzy red hair." He teased, knowing that it very well may be. It really wasn't frizzy at all.  
  
"I knew you'd come through!" She said, grinning.  
  
"Have I ever not?"  
  
"No, not that I can think of." Ginny assured him.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I have some really great news for you." Draco told her.  
  
"What?" She asked eagerly, her eyes growing wide like a child awaiting presents on Christmas Day.  
  
"Colin has been expelled." Draco told her beaming. "They thought I should be the one to tell you."  
  
"You're kidding me!" She screamed.  
  
"I wouldn't kid about that." He told her, he loved the way her eyes lit up when she was so happy like that.  
  
Ginny sprang up from her bed, using every ounce of energy that had been building up since she was admitted and began dancing around, making Draco chuckle softly.  
  
When the redhead finally sat down again she looked Draco straight in the eye.  
  
"I have some good news for everyone as well." She announced.  
  
"And what might that be?" Draco asked.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says I can leave the Hospital Wing tomorrow since I've gained about 15 pounds back. I've been eating like a horse and doing nothing to work it off, no wonder I feel like such a pig." She rambled.  
  
"That's great Gin! So you can sing in the contest Friday then, right?" Draco asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh crap! I need a song!" Ginny realized.  
  
"You have a few days still to get one. Why are you freaking out?" The blonde boy asked her, laughing slightly at her panic.  
  
"I have no clue what I should sing."  
  
"Talk to Blaise." Draco advised as though it were the most obvious thing to do.  
  
"Zambini?" She squeaked.  
  
"Duh. Why not?"  
  
"Let's see, there's the fact that she hates me. That could get in the way of any chance of friendly chit chat." Ginny said, contemptuously.  
  
"She doesn't HATE you. Plus, she can come up with any song any time. You should have seen how avidly she went after mine." Draco guaranteed her.  
  
"I'm not THAT desperate." Ginny told him. 'Yet.' She added silently.  
  
"Whatever, look I'll be back tomorrow to help you to your dormitory." Draco said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Okay, Draco. Sleep tight." She giggled.  
  
"You too Virginia." He smiled, thinking of her glowing face as he headed down the corridors and off to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let us go, let us go, let us go!" Draco sang jovially upon entering Ginny's room.  
  
"What exactly are you singing?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"It's to the tune of a Muggle Christmas song one of the elves was singing and seeing how Christmas is coming up - "  
  
"In two days."  
  
"The day of the dance to be exact."  
  
"Still . . ."  
  
"I thought it'd be appropriate. Plus, you can leave now, hence the 'let us go' instead of 'let it snow'." Draco said.  
  
"You're nuts, you know that right?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've been told that!" Draco announced with a proud air in his voice. "Now, let's get the heck out of Dodge!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Ginny said.  
  
Draco boldly took Ginny's hand in his and lead her to the Tower and then to the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as the doors open, people looked at them and their mouths dropped.  
  
Dumbledore took an opportunity to speak up.  
  
"Draco. Virginia. I see that a friendship has blossomed am I right?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny said. She figured she would let Draco remain quiet to save him from saying anything that could potentially cause him trouble.  
  
"Please take your seats and welcome back Ms. Weasley." Ginny blushed as she head to the Gryffindor table.  
  
She was greeted by an infuriated redhead.  
  
"What are you doing?" He shrieked. "He's dangerous. He's probably a Death Eater. He may kill you or try to kill Harry! What are you thinking?"  
  
"Ron, you are the one who's clearly not thinking. I dated Draco earlier on in the year. We kept it secret and he has saved my butt twice, so what exactly do you see wrong in this picture?" Ginny asked him calmly.  
  
Ron's mouth moved to imitate a fish as he mouth wordlessly trying to think of something. Suddenly he had an epiphany.  
  
"What if he just wants to keep you alive so HE can kill you later on?" He asked, looking extremely pleased with himself and yet still enraged.  
  
"He's not!" Ginny told him rolling her doe eyes.  
  
"Oh how do you know that?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I trust him."  
  
"What are you like in love or something?" He asked her disgustedly almost as though he was challenging her to say yes.  
  
"No Ron. You are so thick. We're friends. You know, Harry's your friend and he's mine. I know that you're going to threaten to write to Mum but seeing as she already has met Draco I don't see that being a big issue." Ginny said, buttering her toast.  
  
Ron was speechless for a moment.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go." Ron said referring to his amigos.  
  
"Later Gin!" Hermione called, her and Lavender giggling and saying something about how cute this was.  
  
"I am in for such a long ride." Ginny said to no one in particular before stealing a glance at the Slytherin table to see a bunch of big lugs congratulating Draco on something. Obviously they thought she had slept with him. "Stupid prats." Ginny said to herself as she left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was an uneventful chapter and I'm sorry! There will be more soon!  
  
Please review. 


	24. Chloe's Crazy Antics

Chapter 24: Chloe's Crazy Antics  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want By: Dracoscutie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: This chapter will be a large disappointment for some of you because it's going to be fairly short and uneventful. It's pretty much just a bridge to the next chapter! Thanks everyone for reading!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny tried to stay out of Chloe's path for the next few days as Chloe was on the warpath. Andrew wasn't speaking to her and she hadn't received the money for the Hogsmeade trip the next day. Regrettably, she found Ginny on Thursday night in the common room.  
  
"Gin! Can you believe that Andrew has not uttered a single word to me for weeks? Right before the last and most important dance! Well, other than the ball of course but still! And even worse, my parents still haven't owled me the money for our shopping trip tomorrow!" Chloe said dramatically, falling into the large cushioned chair next to Ginny's.  
  
The redhead had been reading a book that Hermione had lent her about a forbidden relationship when Chloe ran in. Romeo and Juliet it was called. Ginny looked up from her book at her distressed best friend.  
  
"I'm sure the money will come tomorrow. And I'm fairly certain that Andrew is just nervous about his talent thing, he hasn't talked to anyone in days. Just calm down." She said comfortingly.  
  
Chloe was the biggest drama queen that Ginny had ever met, which made things really fun and humorous. Chloe was a fairly good student like most kids in her class. The one thing she hardly EVER worried about was her grades. If her clothes didn't match and she got the first A she'd ever gotten in Transfiguration she'd be totally depressed about her clothes and totally uncaring about her grade until somebody took her shopping.  
  
On the flip side of that, if she'd gotten a huge compliment on her outfit or hair or boyfriend, she'd smile all day without even taking notice of the F she'd received on her Potions essay. Everything was a big deal to her, that was just Chloe.  
  
"I hope so Gin or I'm not going to the stupid dance. I can't go without a date and I most certainly can't go being an outfit repeater! (A/N: That 'outfit repeater' things was from the Lizzie McGuire movie, not mine)" Chloe said nearly in tears.  
  
"Don't' worry it'll all come together tomorrow." Ginny knew for a fact that Andrew had bought her a really nice Christmas present that Chloe would love and that would always make her happy.  
  
"Good!" Chloe said, believing Ginny entirely. She always believed everything, sometimes that was good but sometimes she's just too dang gullible.  
  
Chloe got up and walked upstairs to her and Ginny's room to get her beauty sleep and left Ginny to go back to reading her book again.  
  
'Romeo says such sweet things to Juliet' Ginny thought, 'why doesn't anyone ever say that kind of thing to me?' The girl read on and found a few lines she really loved.  
  
O' she doth teach the torches to burn bright  
  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear  
  
Beauty too rich for use for earth too dear  
  
So shows the snowy dove trooping with the crows  
  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows  
  
So as I sit and watch her place of stand  
  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand  
  
Did my heart love till now, forswear it sight!  
  
For I ne'er saw true beauty until this night.  
  
It was absolutely beautiful if you understood it. And that was what Ginny was taking so much time to try to do. It was hard to decipher what exactly was being said so it was taking her forever to figure it out.  
  
'Some day my Romeo will come.' Ginny thought to herself, closing the book and trudging upstairs for a night of wonderful rest.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Dumbledore had given them a half a day off for shopping in Hogsmeade. Ginny reckoned that her and Chloe were the only people in the whole school who have bought a new outfit for each dance.  
  
A lot of people would ask, 'How can Ginny WEASLEY afford this?' but the answer was simple really she'd been saving up all the money she'd been getting for a while in hopes that someday she could buy some cool new clothes. She just had to meet Chloe to do that. The Weasleys had also won a fair amount of money in a prize-drawing thing once more.  
  
When Ginny and Chloe opened their eyes in the morning they remembered it was Christmas Day and they hopped out of bed and rushed to the foot of their beds to their presents.  
  
Ginny saw loads of presents in front of her and she ripped them apart to find that she had received:  
  
A Midsummer Night's Dream from Hermione. She read the back to see that it was another story by the same guy that wrote Romeo and Juliet.  
  
A box of Chocolate Frogs from Harry. How thoughtful, more chocolate to eat! Of course, there was never such a thing as too much chocolate.  
  
A wooden flute from Ron that looked much like Harry's from Hagrid. It was a really nice gift because Ginny used to have one as a small child but Fred and George broke it.  
  
A box of Fred and George's favorite pranks, compliments of whom else but the mischievous twins themselves. Fred and George had now opened their own store and had gotten married to Angelina and Katie Bell (Fred and Angelina and George and Katie Bell). Angelina was pregnant.  
  
She'd gotten some sort of new type of cauldron from Percy, which she noticed had obviously had great thought put into the thickness of the bottom.  
  
Bill and his wife Amy and their son Luke had given Ginny a quilt that had each of her family member's names in the separate squares, each square had the personality of the member that occupied it.  
  
Charlie and his wife Elisabeth and their twin daughters Amelia and Dabria had gotten Ginny a beautiful trunk that was to be used to keep precious things in.  
  
Her parents gave her a Weasley sweater (of course), a box of homemade snacks (another given) and a very nice diary.  
  
Chloe gave her a day free at the beauty salon, which was suiting as Chloe had also given herself one too.  
  
Finally, Ginny got the present she had been waiting for. It was from Draco. She saw that it was a small box that didn't look that magnificent. She was just about to open in up when she saw a note on it that read:  
  
Virginia,  
  
I know that it is Christmas and you should open presents on Christmas Day but I would like it if you saved this one. I want to be there when you open it so maybe at the dance tonight or at the ball.  
  
Happy Christmas,  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Don't even try it; I put a spell on it!  
  
"DANG IT!" Ginny said loudly enough for the whole room to hear and turn towards her.  
  
"What is it Gin?" Chloe asked, admiring her new mounds of clothes that she had received from home. Her parents were very wealthy and they always made sure that Chloe was happy. If Chloe ain't happy ain't nobody happy.  
  
"Nothing, I just got a present that I'm not allowed to open yet." She grumbled looking at the box suspiciously.  
  
"Draco, huh?' Chloe asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah. So what'd you get? Besides clothes, shoes and makeup that is." Ginny asked, shoving the box in the pocket of her robes and turning towards Chloe.  
  
Ginny eyed the parchment and quills that she had given Chloe for Christmas, laying neatly on the floor in front of her.  
  
They were really nice things. The parchment and quills had been charmed so you could write notes during class without being caught. It made the paper invisible and the ink was readable only by the intended recipient.  
  
"Thanks so much for the quills and parchment Gin! Those will come in rather handy!" Chloe chuckled. "I'm just about to open my present from Andrew." Chloe said pulling out a box that was a little bit bigger than Ginny's. On the front of the box it read: SEMPER DUM TIBI SOLUS ANGELA.  
  
"Do you know what that means Chloe?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Not a clue." Chloe said, proceeding to open the box.  
  
"Well, I do. I'll tell you after you open it." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay." Chloe agreed, pulling the lid off the small box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace. "Oh gosh!" Chloe gasped. She turned it over in her hand. SEMPER DUM TIBI SOLUS ANGELA was inscribed on the inside of the necklace.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it Chloe?" Ginny asked. Chloe nodded.  
  
"What's it mean Ginny?"  
  
"It's Latin, it means Always For You Only, Angel." Ginny said.  
  
"It's great Gin. Let's go eat now." Chloe said softly.  
  
Andrew had definitely made up for his not talking to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Thankfully for the whole school, Chloe's money had come by owl that morning at breakfast with an apologetic note from her parents.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" Chloe said loudly.  
  
"We have to go to Care of Magical Creatures first." Ginny reminded the blonde.  
  
"Oh yeah." She sulked.  
  
After a long lesson on Kneezles Ginny and Chloe ran back up to the dormitory to change and then they left for the wizarding community.  
  
Once at the mall they went into a Muggle clothing store called Gadzooks. Here Ginny picked out a jean micro mini-skirt and a very unique tube top. It was gold. There was a strip of very gold material that went around only the necessary parts that needed to be covered, like a strapless bra and then a shimmering, sheer fabric covered that and also went over her stomach.  
  
She had to admit that she didn't look like she was wearing much but it was a very pretty top and a bottom that she had never tried before. Hopefully she didn't drop anything or she would have an awfully hard time getting it. Ginny also opted to wear her dreaded cork sandals once more.  
  
Chloe walked out of the store also with a jean micro miniskirt but she had an off the shoulder silvery top. She also found a pair of strappy heels that happened to go with it perfect.  
  
Once back at Hogwarts. Ginny did Chloe's hair in a style where the front part of her head had small cornrows about an inch long. Where the cornrows stopped her hair flowed down her back. Ginny performed a charm that made her hair glitter and then called it good as Chloe did her own makeup before doing Ginny's hair.  
  
Ginny's long red hair was pulled up into a ponytail that was high on her head, not too high of course but chunks of her hair were twisted cornrows leading to her pony tail which was done in spirals.  
  
They were definitely going to be the prettiest girls in the room tonight. And little did they know, it would be a night to remember for both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
See, it's uneventful, but now you know what everyone's wearing and you know a little bit more about Chloe and her antics. You also have found out what the presents were and I hope that you try to guess what Ginny got from Draco. Please review! 


	25. It's Just the Beginning

Chapter 25 It's Just the Beginning  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want By: Dracoscutie  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reviewing for the past two chapters! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter I'll be posting before I leave for vacation! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I'll just be gone for a short while, a week starting Saturday! So please enjoy this!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco arrived at the final dance before the large formal ball at precisely seven o'clock with Crabbe and Goyle at either side of him.  
  
He noticed that Blaise was there with Doug Morag, a handsome Slytherin boy around their age, so he caught her eye and gave her the smirk he had perfected over his years. In turn, she smiled at him before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
The blonde boy stopped to look around for a moment noticing that it was decorated like they were in Paris. He had to admit that it was a very romantic theme. With the Eiffel Tower and large pools with lit up fountains and such.  
  
Draco gazed a bit more as Crabbe and Goyle went off to see what kind of food was waiting for them at their usual table, the refreshments table. Not that it mattered what kind of food it was, as they'd eat anything just the same. Draco also took note that there was a very beautiful yet stunningly stupid girl glaring at him from a dark corner.  
  
"Audrie, no doubt." Draco thought cynically.  
  
Draco looked to the large doors just as Ginny entered the Great Hall. She was breathtaking in her revealing yet amazingly classy outfit. When Ginny turned sideways momentarily to greet her friend, Draco noticed that she had gained most of her weight back, indeed, but was obviously still not quite back to her normal size. He supposed that she might never come back up to her original weight because she was far too used to being extraordinarily skinny. But she did at least look healthy once more. Her cheeks were rosy again and her eyes sparkled and danced mysteriously as she made her way to the front of the crowd.  
  
He was glad that Ginny was back again.  
  
Draco wondered if she had gotten his present to her or not this morning and if so he wondered if he should talk to her about it tonight or at the ball, he tried to imagine which one would be more romantic and exciting and decided that tonight was the night that he would profess his love for her.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ginny entered the Hall she immediately took a liking to the romantic decorations that laced the place.  
  
Ginny felt very self-conscious wearing what she was but Chloe had assured her that she looked great and she should wear it. Chloe knew it would attract Draco's eye. Ginny was very pleased and thankful for how supportive Chloe was being about the whole Draco thing.  
  
Ginny walked toward the stage to stand with Chloe, Andrew, Payton, and the four lovebirds.  
  
They all greeted Ginny very warmly before everyone turned their focus back to the stage where the comedy routines were happening.  
  
Ginny had noticed Draco as soon as she had walked through the door. She was just sure he had let his blonde hair fall into his gray eyes just to drive her crazy. She knew she was extremely tempted by him and his good looks, but thankfully she had an atrocious amount of resistance or she would have been on him like white on rice.  
  
Soon Ginny's name was called and she took the stage.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco watched as Ginny carefully climbed the stairs that lead up to the stage in her large cork sandals.  
  
He watched in anticipation, wondering if she would sing about him.  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley and I'll be singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera." She announced to everyone.  
  
Draco hadn't ever heard that song before so he watched her intently as she began to sing.  
  
When I thought I knew you  
  
Thinking that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were there by my side  
  
Always down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame mmmm  
  
After all the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But uh, uh, oh no you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for makin' me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for makin me a fighter  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of your backstabbing  
  
Just so you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going round  
  
Playing the victim now  
  
But don't even begin  
  
Feelin I'm the one to blame  
  
Cuz you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and lies  
  
Yes you wanted to hurt me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for makin' me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for makin me a fighter  
  
Draco realized that this song was obviously not about him at least he hoped not! He figured it was about Colin, Ginny's way of saying that she was moving on and not looking back at the terrible past. He loved how strong she was being about it all. Then again, she'd always been much braver than him in more ways than one.  
  
Suddenly a bouncing, bubbling redhead appeared in front of him, glowing with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey Draco!" She said excitedly. She was obviously happy with the way her song had gone. Or maybe she felt like a burden had just been lifted off of her chest.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Way to sing up there. You're really beautiful." Draco said absentmindedly, gawking at her and not realizing what he had said until it was too late.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked with a small smirk forming on her lips.  
  
"It - sounded really beautiful." Draco corrected himself quickly.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said, sounding slightly let down. "So when are you up?"  
  
Draco inwardly grinned at how fast she had changed the subject. This would have been the perfect time to bring up the present but of course he was next.  
  
"Next actually." He told her. The way she was smiling at him tugged at his heart. He so much wanted to tell her what he was feeling right now and tell her that he loved her and he didn't think he could ever spend another night without her. But he couldn't let Ginny get hurt again because of him. So he left her standing there. "So I guess I need to go then." He said awkwardly.  
  
Ginny stood on her toes to kiss his cheek for luck.  
  
"Good luck, then." She said before walking away.  
  
'I've never met a more seductive girl in my life.' Draco thought. 'That's probably a good thing.'  
  
When it was Draco's turn he took the stage.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I'll be singing I'd do anything."  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget  
  
Together we broke all rules  
  
Dreamin of droppin out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To come never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I can't just let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
  
Nanana nanana  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Nanana nanana na . . .  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
With you yeah  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Because I know I won't forget you  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny applauded as she flashed him a big smile.  
  
"Hey Gin! What's shakin my bacon?" Chloe asked, tossing back her head in laughter. Ginny notice that Andrew had his arm draped around Chloe's shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys! Uh, I actually I have no idea what's shakin your bacon, but uh are you two having fun?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hey yeah!" Andrew boomed.  
  
"See ya later, Gin!" Chloe said as Andrew pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
Ginny looked around and saw Draco talking with Crabbe and Goyle at the only place those to would ever hang out, the refreshment table.  
  
"There's been a tie in the singing part of the talent show so I need each of the contestants to perform anything song and to please go in reverse order."  
  
This meant that Draco was up first.  
  
'Here goes nothing!' He thought as he walked back up on stage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! So the next chapter will be quite short I do believe but I may post that yet today so then I will have posted four chapters in two days! Okay so please review!!! 


	26. A Tie Breaker and Jealousy

Chapter 26 A Tie Breaker and Jealousy  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want By: Dracoscutie  
  
A/N: Hey! I just wanted to tell everyone that this will definitely be the last chapter before I leave! So please everyone review or I may not post more when I get back! Lol! Anyways, please seriously do review and tell me how you like it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm back. I'm singing Tell Her by Lonestar this time." He Draco droned dully. He couldn't believe he had to embarrass himself twice in one night like this!  
  
He searched the crowd quickly for Ginny and found her. She flashed him a smile and a big thumbs up and he began to sing.  
  
So you say your love's about to end  
  
You can't take no more  
  
She's out the door  
  
And you're lookin for a friend  
  
Who am I to tell you why?  
  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
  
Or did you swallow your pride and look her in the eye  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you need her  
  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
  
Reassure her with a kiss  
  
She may never know unless you  
  
Show her what you're feelin  
  
Tell her you're believin  
  
Even though it's hard to say  
  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
  
Brother I've been right where you are now  
  
And my heart was broke  
  
'Cause I never spoke  
  
Those healin words out loud  
  
But I've learned my lesson well  
  
Now every night  
  
Before I close my eyes  
  
I look at my woman  
  
And I ask myself did you  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you need her  
  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
  
Reassure her with a kiss  
  
She may never know unless you  
  
Show her what you're feelin  
  
Tell her you're believin  
  
Even though it's hard to say  
  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
  
Tell her that you love her  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sated at Draco intently. Did he want to tell her that he loved her? Is that what this was about? And if so then why the hesitation? Maybe she needed to give him room to come to her on his own. Or maybe she should help him tell her, in her own little way.  
  
Yes, that was what she would do.  
  
Draco flashed her a meaningful glance before disappearing into the sea of students once more.  
  
Soon enough it was Ginny's turn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco anxiously awaited Ginny's song, knowing she must still be thinking of a song to sing. It was hard to think of one right there on the spot, especially for her.  
  
Ginny took the stage, beaming at everyone before announcing that she was singing Fallin by Alicia Keyes  
  
I keep on fallin in  
  
And out of love with you  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes you make me blue  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
At times I feel used  
  
I feel you darlin  
  
Makes me so confused  
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out  
  
Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I loved you  
  
Oh, oh  
  
I never felt this way  
  
How do you give me  
  
So much pleasure  
  
And cause me  
  
So much pain?  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Cause when I think  
  
I've taken more  
  
Than would a fool  
  
I start fallin  
  
Back in love with you  
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out  
  
Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I loved you  
  
Oh baby  
  
I, I, I, I'm fallin  
  
I, I, I, I'm fallin  
  
Fall, fall, fall  
  
Fall  
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out  
  
Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I loved you  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
In and out  
  
Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I loved you  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
In and out  
  
Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I loved you  
  
Draco knew then and there that she must still love him just like he loved her. It was time to confront her then.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny received thunderous applause as she exited the stage.  
  
The redhead spotted Draco moving towards her looking determined. As much as she wanted to find out what he had given her, she decided it was time to play a little hard to get.  
  
"Payton? I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" She asked sweetly, turning to the boy standing next to her. She was lucky it was Payton and not Neville or something, yeah that'd know em dead.  
  
"Sure, I guess." He said nonchalantly. The truth was that was so excited finally to asked to dance with anyone. After all, the most popular boy should always dance right?  
  
Ginny pulled him onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Of course, Ginny couldn't have picked a slow song. She just began to move to the music.  
  
She felt Payton's body pushed again hers and was surprised. She wouldn't have guessed that Payton even knew how to dance. Oh well, all for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lavender was pulling Ron towards the center of the floor. She came to a dance to dance and he was being such a party popper about it all.  
  
"Ron, don't whine!" Lavender scolded her boyfriend.  
  
"Come on, Lav. Don't make me do this, you'll only embarrass yourself." He pleaded with her.  
  
"And you." Lavender commented.  
  
She and Ron stopped abruptly at the sight before them.  
  
"And just what does that guy think that he's going to my little sister?!" Ron exclaimed, looking like a madman. "And were did she learn to dance like that?"  
  
"Are you saying she didn't learn that from you?" Lavender joked. "I mean, I knew you were flexible but I never would have that that you could do THAT."  
  
"Ha, ha Lav. That's not funny! Just look at her! And her skirt's far too short to be doing that!" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
But Lavender was not looking at Ginny or Payton any longer. She, unlike Ron, was able to look past them to see that hurt, angry and very jealous face of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Somehow, Lavender knew that Ron wasn't going to need to pull Payton and Ginny apart as Draco looked as though he could do the very same thing at any given moment and Ron would not like that anymore than the sight he was seeing now.  
  
"Leave her be, Ron." Lavender said, pulling him away, him fighting every step of the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just what did she think she was doing? He was prepared to confess his love for her and she was grinding that Jackson fellow?  
  
When Draco listened to the words of the music it only worsened the situation.  
  
"Shake it fast, watch yourself. Shake it fast, show me whatcha workin with. If you think you've got the biggest one momma come shake it fast."  
  
That was enough of that.  
  
Draco stepped forward and grabbed Ginny. Despite her protests, he pulled her into a dark deserted corridor.  
  
"What was that?" He demanded.  
  
"It's called dancing, Draco." Ginny said blatantly.  
  
"Don't toy with me Gin. Why him?" Draco asked, his eyes flashing wildly.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"Don't' do that again." Draco said menacingly, grabbing Ginny's arm.  
  
Ginny stiffened. He sounded like Colin at that moment. Telling her what she could and couldn't do and grabbing her arm. It's not that Draco grabbed her hard, it was just the touch that went with the words.  
  
"Draco, stop it. You're scaring me." She whispered, pulling her arm way and backed up, dropping the façade.  
  
"Why?" He asked, his voice growing slightly softer. He hadn't meant to scare her, he just wanted answers.  
  
"You sounded like him." She said, dropping her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like that but when I saw you with Jackson I snapped." He told her apologetically.  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"I didn't want him to take advantage of you." Draco lied. Tonight was obviously not the night to profess anything.  
  
"Draco, I'm a big girl." She told him, stepping forward a little bit.  
  
"Gin, I know that but it's just that well sometimes things get out of your control like in the hospital wing. I didn't want that to happen to my best friend." He told her.  
  
"Your best friend?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yeah of course." He told her, he thought she knew how much she meant to him, or almost how much anyways.  
  
"Oh, Draco! That's amazing!" She said. "You're my best friend too. Well, my best guy friend anyhow. Just don't tell Chloe or she'll have a fit." Ginny giggled. She stepped forward and hugged her friend. She was sad that that was all he thought of her as. She really though that something would come of his jealousy.  
  
"So Draco, can I open this little box now?" She asked him, pulling the box out from her pocket. She'd obviously put a charm on it so it would fit in her pocket.  
  
"Nope, not yet." Draco said. Everything needed to be perfect before she opened it. She needed to know that he still loved her and as of tonight she still didn't know that.  
  
"But Draco!" She whined, sounding like a little kid whose Mum wouldn't buy them the toy they wanted.  
  
"No, Gin!" He teased. "Let's go in there and dance."  
  
"With who? My big bad guardian of a best friend won't let me dance with anyone." She teased him mercilessly, linking her arm through his.  
  
"There's one person that you are allowed to dance with." Draco told her.  
  
"Who? Harry?" She asked him, knowing she'd get a reaction out of that one. Draco hated Harry with a passion still.  
  
"Uh no. Definitely not."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Me." Draco told her.  
  
"Eww! Why would I want to dance with you?" She asked him jokingly. Luckily he knew she was kidding. She wanted to dance with him more than anything.  
  
"Only because you know I'm the best dancer in here." He said, guiding her back to where he stole her from in the first place.  
  
"Whatever." She laughed, pulling him closer. She rested her head on his chest and draped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her very close to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe had watched the whole scene that had played before the Great Hall. Draco was jealous. She found it funny actually but everyone else was just confused.  
  
She watched as he pulled her into the hallway and then brought her back in grinning. She had hoped that they had gotten back together but saw that Ginny still had not opened the gift so they could be.  
  
If she hadn't known better she would have thought that they were holding each other as a boyfriend would hold his girlfriend. Not as friends hold friends.  
  
The song ended and a faster one came on. This would be the dance that told all.  
  
Sure enough, Draco and Ginny were dancing as Payton and Ginny had been before Draco interrupted. Only Draco was pressed against Ginny so closely, she wondered how they even moved. She listened to the music closer.  
  
"Me and my crew started cruising made our way to the floor. I start to activate my plan and give this hottie and show. I shook my hip took a dip and rolled my tongue cross my lips. And when he took his place to dance with me I felt fingertips on the small of my back so I had to react like I was playin hard to get and told that boy to step back but when I looked deep in his eyes all I could see was his soul. And I'm about to make this boy my man, I can tell ya for sure!"  
  
That's pretty much what Chloe saw going on. Only Ginny didn't have to step back from him. She knew that if she looked up at Draco now she could see his soul and she may not like what she finds there.  
  
Chloe could see the raw emotion that was shining in his eyes. He loved Ginny and that's all he needed to know. All Ginny had to do was say that she loved him and he would most certainly be her man.  
  
"Love's a funny thing like that. They both love each other and yet they won't admit it to save their lives. Eventually though. Draco will say it first." Chloe said, turning back to Andrew.  
  
All Ginny has to do is say jump and Draco would yell how high.  
  
Now all she needed to do was use that power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TA DA! Okay! There will be more when I get back but this is already two more chapters than I planned on posting! So PLEASE review for me!!! I love you guys!! 


	27. The Supposed Star Crossed Lovers Make A ...

Chapter 27 The Supposed Star Crossed Lovers Make a Promise  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the few characters that you don't recognize as someone else's.  
  
IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ THIS: I was looking over the reviews that I had received while I was away and I was soooooo pleased! I didn't know I would get that many and I would like to thank you! However - I did find a few people thought that I was dragging this out. In my and the story's defense I would like to point out that you cannot fall in love with a snap of the fingers. Draco and Ginny did try this the first time but it failed. They failed because they made that videotape of their confessions. They made the tape far too early on in their relationship having only stars in their eyes. They were too blinded by their "love" to see that they should have taken it slow and then Colin Creevy would have had no proof and they may have thrown him in St. Mungo's or something. I do appreciate that you brought this up with me so I could explain myself!  
  
ATrueSlytherin: I thank you for telling me this before I read it. I have no problem with having some of the same ideas; of course if it turns out to be an almost exact replica then I might get a little concerned! ;) LOL! Anyways, I might just have to check it out, thanks for telling me!  
  
Okay, next on the list of things to say: So thank you everyone who reviewed for the good and the bad I am enjoying reading them and I will, as I have mentioned before, have a chapter dedicated to you guys! With thank-yous and a summary (maybe!) for a sequel. Yes, it's true there will be a sequel more than likely. I must warn you all that if you intend to read the sequel, then I must tell you that the sequel will not be up for a while, due to the fifth book coming out and the fact that I would like to write the whole thing before posting it! Anyways! So thank you to everyone! I hope you enjoy this 27th chapter and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 27 The Supposed Star Crossed Lovers Make A Promise ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sure that he had impressed Ginny at the dance. Well, at least towards the end he had - he was fairly sure that the whole jealousy bit hadn't been all too remarkable; but hey, it showed that he cared, right?  
  
Draco flopped down on his large, fluffy bed, hanging his feet over the edge to continue to think.  
  
The dance had certainly not been the time to share his feelings with her - that was for sure. They were having such a shaky time with the friendship they were sharing at this point, what would become of them if there were something more involved?  
  
What if in fact they were just destined to be star crossed lovers and nothing more? Too infatuated with each other to see the mistakes they were making?  
  
Draco knew they could not be like that, he felt love when he looked other. Pure love; something he hadn't felt before. Not something that would be gone in the blink of an eye. He hoped Ginny hadn't felt it before either. Butt then, if she hadn't, that would make them first loves and you know that everyone says first loves rarely last a lifetime. But what if they could be the exception? There were exceptions, right?  
  
The Slytherin shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. Who was he kidding? Whoever said Ginny really did like him anyway? He was only going off of her song. He was getting ahead of himself.  
  
Draco leaned back slightly, lifting his eyes from the floor momentarily. His hair fell back into his stormy eyes. He had no idea what had possessed him to cut his hair a little shorter and gel it slightly spiky? What had happened to being evil when it came to the look of your hair, too? All he knew know was that the hair that fell into his eyes may look appealing to the ladies but it was aggravating HIM.  
  
He turned on some music to find a song that was by some Muggle boy band that annoyed Draco greatly, of course they all annoyed him to a great extent. But this time instead of changing the station, he listened and found that it said something to him. What was it with him and song lyrics these days? He just hoped that no one found out how sappy and musically inclined he was or his days would be over.  
  
"I been sittin here; can't get you off my mind. Tried my best to be a man and be strong. I drove myself insane wishin I could touch your face, but the truth remains you're gone."  
  
All of that was true for Draco and Ginny. All he wanted to do right now was touch her soft face. True, she wasn't exactly gone; but she would be if he waited too long. That Jackson git would probably be all over her. He needed to do something one way or the other.  
  
* * *  
  
As Ginny slipped into her pajamas she reflected on the night that she had just experienced. Draco had been acting so oddly. His mood swings were almost unreal. Friendship, jealousy and love all in one night. Which one did he most fell? She thought she felt love, but what did she know? After all, love is a two way street. She thought he was in love with her too, but he never said anything to her that night as she had hoped, so what if she was wrong?  
  
When she thought about the whole jealousy aspect, she knew that she had definitely provoked that. She also knew that it was a stupid thing to do - well now she knew anyway. But at least that emotion motivated him to feel love. If he didn't already, which was quite possible, when she remembered the look on his face as he was walking towards her.  
  
The redhead walked back into the main part of the dormitory where she found Chloe wearing matching pajamas of course, just like everything else she ever wore.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Chloe said pulling of her black rectangular rimmed glasses she wore for reading at night. The blonde put away her Transfiguration essay and faced Ginny. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Hey, Chloe." Ginny greeted, sitting on her friend's bed. "Is there something wrong with having so many doubts?" She asked.  
  
"About Todd you mean?" Chloe asked knowledgeably. She had made up the codename for Draco partly because she didn't think everyone could handle it if they found out whom they were talking about and partly because she loved the drama of being sneaky.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny answered, quietly. "I just keep thinking it may not work out like I want it to. Or, if it does, something will happen to us to pull us apart."  
  
"Gin, love comes with many doubts, assuming you are in love." Chloe paused as though she were almost awaiting an answer. But upon not getting one, she went on. "For this advice, we'll just say you are." Chloe said. Ginny was thankful she wasn't obliged to say anything yet. Chloe continued. "You can't ever be completely sure of course, not at first anyway.  
  
At least if you're having doubts that means you're just thinking about it and not just rushing into it so blindly that things are bound not to work out." Chloe was being so great about the whole falling-in-love-with-the- enemy thing, especially since Draco had tortured Chloe at one point too. Of course the blonde girl was probably not the best person to ask for advice about love, but she was at least consoling and logical.  
  
Chloe pulled out her book once more after brushing some crumbs off her orange and black plaid pants (which was worn with a black spaghetti strap that had orange stitching.). Ginny assumed this meant that she was done giving advice' but after a few seconds when Ginny had crawled into her own bed and snuggled down into the blankets, she was proven wrong. Chloe peered over the top of her glasses, setting down her book once more.  
  
"Gin, just don't' rush anything. Wait for him." She said in a soft, serious voice.  
  
"What if he never comes around to it though, Chloe?" Ginny asked, wide eyed. Didn't Chloe realize that Ginny did NOT want to, nor did she have the patience to, wait for HIM? It may never come.  
  
"Oh he will, Gin. Don't you worry. I was watching him at the dance. He was thinking the same things you were. That you just 'fit' together. I saw his cold eyes soften when he looked at you or talked about you." Chloe said. "You're his one clearly visible soft spot."  
  
"Soft spot?" Ginny questioned slowly.  
  
"Yeah, his weakness. The one person at this school he cares about." Chloe explained rationally.  
  
"What are you saying Chloe?" Ginny asked, willing her to say what she wanted to heat. If she did say it, then it was true; Chloe wouldn't lie.  
  
"I saw it in the way he held you like nothing lese mattered. Like he wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you again." Chloe said, her eyes shining.  
  
"He loves you."  
  
Bingo.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Draco got up in a great mood, such a great mood that he almost wanted to wear a very bright yellow shirt that Pansy had gotten him years ago. Almost.  
  
Since it was a weekend, he knew he would have plenty of time to talk to Ginny alone. He decided to owl her straight away. He sat down with a quill and parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Virginia,  
  
I think we should talk. Alone. Bring the present I got you to our room and I may let you open it. MAYBE!  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Good enough.' He thought, reading his very prompt letter once more before trudging up to the Owlery and sending it off with his owl, Anessa.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny hear a tapping on her window and awoke from her deep sleep.  
  
The redhead sat up in her large bed, looking towards the window. There sat a beautiful black owl with a letter.  
  
'Probably for Chloe.' Ginny grumbled, gingerly getting up out of her bed and walking to the sunny window.  
  
Anessa flew in and dropped the letter on Ginny's pillow. She then sat on her bed and stared at Ginny, almost as is she were inspecting her or measuring her up. Finally the owl nipped Ginny's finger affectionately, almost as though in approval, and flew off through the open window.  
  
'That was odd.' Ginny though, eyeing the letter that bared her name in slightly untidy scrawl. She sat down on her bed and pick up the folded sheet of parchment.  
  
Ginny unfolded it and read it through once.  
  
"Draco." Ginny whispered to herself as she read his name. What was with the formal signature? There was only one Draco and only one Malfoy that she knew of.  
  
To her, this could mean one of two things. One - he wanted to tell her he wants to be with her; or two - he wanted to tell her that he never wished to see her again.  
  
The only way to find out was to go.  
  
Ginny changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and a hooded blue sweatshirt. She magicked her hair curly and slipped on some old tennis shoes before she was ready.  
  
"Be back, Chloe." Ginny whispered in her roommate's ear, slipping the present in her pocket.  
  
"It's in my closet, Gin." Chloe said, rolling over.  
  
Ginny giggled and headed out or the tower. It was go time.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco waited as patiently as he could for the familiar mass of red hear outside the door. Hen he finally spotter he bouncing down the hallway he felt nervous like he wished he had never had this idea. What if she didn't react how he had hoped? There go those mindless questions again.  
  
'Be cool, Malfoy. Act natural.' He reminded himself, relaxing just a little bit.  
  
Ginny walked in with a huge smile on her face, it was just what Draco needed to feel at ease.  
  
"Hey, Draco!" She said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, Gin." He greeted her, motioning for her to take a place next to him on the large overstuffed couch.  
  
"So what's up?' She asked jovially, plopping down next to him.  
  
"Well. I - um - I was wanting to talk to you about some things." Draco said. He knew that was a fairly redundant comment as that's what his letter had informed her.  
  
"Yeah, I hear. What about?" Ginny urged.  
  
"Us."  
  
"Oh, so there's an 'us' now?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows slightly, making Draco laugh a little.  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Draco explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked obviously not completely following what Draco was trying to say in a roundabout way.  
  
"What I was wondering was well, could there be an 'us'?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
Ginny's doe eyes lit up.  
  
"I'd love that Draco." She exclaimed softly.  
  
"But we'd you know, have to take it a lot slower this time." Draco added.  
  
"I agree." Ginny said, scooting slightly closer to him. She could feel the warmth radiating for their bodies. "Last time we rushed so much that things were just destined not to work out. Colin just helped it along a bit."  
  
Draco nodded, glad that he could now sit next to Ginny once again and not feel the awkward silence that seemed to engulf them. He didn't have to harbor or even pretend to harbor any animosity towards her. He could even call her his own. But on thought still lingered on.  
  
"Gin?' He asked. "What did Colin do to threaten you into dumping me?"  
  
"Well, you know that tape we made with Hermione's video camera?" Ginny asked him, cautiously, not knowing how he was going to react.  
  
"Of course." Draco said. "Where is that now?" He asked out of pure curiosity.  
  
"Colin has it."  
  
"What!?" Draco exclaimed, incredulously. "How did HE get that tape?"  
  
"We were stupid, Draco. We forgot it here in this room. We didn't even know that anyone else knew about our little room. He took and threatened to show it to the whole school, unless I dated him." She explained, pulling at her loose hair.  
  
"So? Why didn't you just let him have it? Say 'to heck with you' and come to me?" The blonde boy asked his redheaded girlfriend.  
  
"Your reputation. You'd be ruined forever. Your father would have killed you. Or me. I just couldn't let any of that happen. Our relationship was worth a lot to me. It was worth enough to me that I new I wanted you to be happy, even if it couldn't be with me."  
  
Draco stared open mouthed at her. Unable to fathom Ginny's actions and thoughts, he just stared until words found their way to his lips once more.  
  
"Me. You did all that for me? For MY reputations? Why? None of that should have even crossed your mind when you were asked to make that decision! You knew how dangerous he was!" He scolded.  
  
"My reputation meant nothing to me compared to you, but you sacrificed your life and your health for that? Colin tried to kill you. You starved yourself and almost killed yourself. Without even consulting me?" Draco erupted.  
  
"Al I thought about was you. I did what I felt was best fore everyone." Ginny defended softly.  
  
"Ginny! You needed to think more about yourself. I can't believe this!" Draco could only think of how Ginny looked lying in a bed of her own blood that night. How helpless she was when he took her into his arms. All of that was because of him. He couldn't deal with that.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked. She was astonished at how he had taken it.  
  
"Listen, Gin. I'll owl you tonight, okay?' He told her blankly.  
  
Ginny knew that he was not mad, just confused and hurt that she had not told him the truth.  
  
"Are you okay, Draco?"  
  
"Gin, I just blame myself for everything that's happened to you." Draco said with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Don't." She told him fiercely.  
  
"How can I not?"  
  
"It was my decision; my choice. I made that stupid mistake, not you. You don't have ESP or any other special powers. How were you supposed to know that? I didn't tell you and it's my fault. I'm sorry." She said, the words just spilling out before her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at the floor.  
  
Draco's anger evaporated. The anger had never been towards her, just towards himself. But she was right, he couldn't have known if she didn't tell him. It was no use taking the burden and punishing their relationship because he was over reacting.  
  
"Gin. Please don't cry. It was a mistake that a lot of people would have made. Please stop crying and sit down." He said. She sat back down and so did he but she didn't stop crying.  
  
"Ginny! Don't cry! Why are you crying?" He asked her, frantically.  
  
"You're mad Draco. I did make a stupid mistake, if it wasn't for me we could have been together a long time ago."  
  
"Gin, what's it matter? We're together now! And I'm not mad!"  
  
"You're not?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"No. I think it's time that you opened the present that I gave you on Christmas." He said comfortingly.  
  
"Okay." She agreed, pulling the small box out of her pocket.  
  
Draco whispered a spell and the box began to glow.  
  
"What's it doing Draco?" She asked him curiously.  
  
"I unlocked it so you could open it." He explained patiently.  
  
"Oh, okay." She said.  
  
Ginny turned the box so it faced her. She was unsure of what would be waiting for her inside. Butterflies were flitting around in her stomach, she was way to nervous. Better to just get it over with. She pried it open with her small fingers and gasped in surprise.  
  
It was a small silver ring. She took it out of the box and gazed at it. Inscribed on the inside of the ring it read "A PROMISE IS A PROMISE. TO VIRGINIA WEASLEY LOVE DRACO MALFOY".  
  
"Oh Draco, It's beautiful! I love it!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's a promise ring." Draco said as she pulled away from him.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A promise ring. It means that I promise we'll be together. We'll have our ups and downs of course but it we just promise to stick together then I promise that we'll end up together." He told her.  
  
"I love it." She said grinning.  
  
Draco was truly happy. The girl that meant everything to him was genuinely happy and it made everything in the world seem perfect.  
  
"Good." He said, taking the ring from her and sliding it onto her finger.  
  
"I promise too." Ginny said, honestly before closing her eyes and leaning against Draco. She was glad everything was back to normal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so this chapter has a happy ending but what about the ball? You'll just have to find out because that's the next chapter! Anyways! Please tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible!!  
  
Thanks so much!! 


	28. Urgent Author's Note I'm needing your in...

Author's Note:  
  
Hello everyone! I am trying to make a decision about something and I need your help! Either I will post chapter 28 as an extremely long chapter covering from Christmas break to Valentine's day or I could break it up. It makes no difference to me as I've already written it and could easily slice it in half so please, please tell me what you would like to have by Tuesday night. I will post whatever you have chosen by Wednesday sometime. Also, I would appreciate if everyone gave me their input and "I don't knows" will not be helpful so please tell me one way or the other! Thank you! 


	29. Everyone Likes Food

Chapter 29  
  
Everyone Likes Food  
  
Hello everyone! There won't be very many more chapters after this, one or two I'm thinking. So I hope that you enjoy this! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing for the last chapter I really love you guys! I complied with everyone sort of and someone did suggest this, I split it up but I will post them close together, both of them today!  
  
There was a question on what ESP was. I can sort of answer that now but your best bet would be to go to www.msn.com and type in ESP and then click on the link about the paranormal instead of guitars. ESP stands for Extra- sensory perception. It's sort of like a psychic ability or a sixth sense. Supposedly you can read people's thoughts and feelings and be able to know if something bad is going to happen or if something good is going to happen. I do not possess ESP, nor do I know anyone who claims to have it. There is a lot of debate about whether or not it actually exists and I always just assumed that it did, but then I really do not know nor is it a big deal to me. So there you have it! Like I said, for further explanation you can go to the search engine!  
  
Alrighty then! Here goes nothing!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 28 - Everyone Likes Food ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas break passed by quickly for nearly everyone. Most of the younger students went home to see their families, as they were homesick or whatnot; but almost every older student stayed at Hogwarts to help with the construction of the ball. Older students got to help make the decorations which were to be stored in an empty classroom in the third corridor.  
  
All who stayed decided a theme over break. Dumbledore had called a meeting to discuss possible themes as he thought that the students themselves should be the ones to pick out the theme of the big Ball.  
  
Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the meeting, Hermione would be in charge of taking notes and organizing everything for the big day. All the students thought that she would be the best person for this job as she was the most organized person they all knew anyway.  
  
"So, does anyone have any ideas?" Hermione asked surveying her fellow students, who at this point were sitting there like bumps on a log.  
  
"Come on you guys!" She urged. "We don't have a single idea for a theme and Professor Dumbledore said that we could not sleep or eat or leave until we've decided on a theme."  
  
"I know!" A sixth year Hufflepuff suddenly exclaimed. "How about 'Famous Couples through the Ages'?"  
  
There was a grumble of disagreement that resounded across the Hall. Mostly by the boys, who did not want to dress like some old guy in tights and things. The girls liked it but some thought it was way too cheesy.  
  
"Just a suggestion." The girl mumbled, sitting back down.  
  
"A bad one." Draco grumbled, receiving a menacing look from Ginny. Hey, he was still a Slytherin.  
  
"Then YOU come up with a theme that you feel everyone would like, Malfoy." Hermione demanded matter-of-factly. She knew that Draco would never come up with a good enough theme so she proceed in going around the room and making everyone give a suggestion, except Draco as he was on his own so to speak.  
  
Along the line she received some really great ideas and some really not so great ideas.  
  
"How about Spring Fling?" Dean suggested.  
  
"Dean, that is possibly the stupidest thing I've heard all day." Ron said bluntly, getting a murmur of agreement.  
  
"And why is that?" Dean shot back defensively.  
  
"Because, Dean, it's the winter now and it'll still be winter when we have the Ball." Harry explained, making Dean blush slightly.  
  
"Okay Ron, so what's your proposition?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was thinking something with food."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because EVERYONE likes food." He said brightly.  
  
The Hall erupted in laughter; everybody liked his suggestion as everyone really did like food.  
  
But Hermione was disbelieving because she did not want the nice big Ball to be named after some food group.  
  
"Alright, Ron, whenever you think of a theme that is specific enough to actually call it a theme, you can tell me." She said before moving on. "Harry?"  
  
"How about Mardi gras?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" He whined.  
  
"It's not romantic in the least." Hermione said.  
  
"What is not romantic about girls who take their shirts off for those little bead necklaces?" Harry asked her. He was picturing Hermione as one of those girls. He knew that would never happen though because she was Hermione.  
  
"Everything, Harry." She sighed.  
  
"Okay, Derek?" Hermione said, moving on to a seventh year Hufflepuff. "Anything good?"  
  
"Well, I do have something in mind." He said quietly.  
  
"What would that be?" Hermione asked doubtfully.  
  
"Aurora Borealis." Derek answered full of pride.  
  
"Oh, Derek! That's great!" Hermione said enthusiastically. She was so excited about getting an exceedingly good theme that she spaced off all the people that were asking what the heck that could be, until Harry threw a quill at her to get her attention.  
  
"Herms, want to explain that to all of us?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah of course." Hermione said suddenly. "Aurora Borealis is Latin for the Northern Lights. It's a really beautiful phenomenon that occurs in the winter. It's very colorful. This is a brilliant idea for a theme!" She said excitedly.  
  
Ginny, too, was excited. It really did sound beautiful and it definitely topped her brother's thick idea about food.  
  
Hermione continued down the line while people came up with more ideas, among these were: Greek, Starry Night, Masquerade, Jungle, Cruise, Under the Sea, City Lights (Chloe's idea, as she came from a large city in the US), All That Jazz (compliments of Andrew), Taj Mahal (thanks to Payton), Carnival in Paris, Cowboy Take Me Away, Gothic Romance, Wild, Wild West, and Casino Royal (Blaise's idea).  
  
"Okay, so I think that we're almost ready to vote then!" Hermione said as she scribbled down the last idea.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Draco called out to Hermione.  
  
"What?" She barked.  
  
"I've got an idea." Draco announced proudly.  
  
"And what might that be?" Hermione asked with sarcasm lacing her voice.  
  
"Hollywood."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open, this thought had never occurred to her. It's not only romantic but the students would be able to have fun. Draco actually had a good idea! Now, how to admit this was the problem.  
  
"Draco. That's a very good idea." Hermione said cautiously. "It's better than any other idea mentioned here tonight and I will put it on the ballot."  
  
"Hollywood is a place where Muggle movie stars and singers get together. It's very lavish and elaborate. Scandals take place, as do miracles. If we did this, or theme colors would be gold and perhaps some red." Hermione explained.  
  
Everyone in the Hall loved the idea of being stars for a night and it was decided that Hollywood would be the theme of the Ball. Thanks to Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
Construction began a few days after the large meeting. Dumbledore had agreed that Hollywood would indeed be a very nice theme. It would help in allowing inter-House relationships and Muggle acceptance. The aged Professor had been very shocked to find out that it was Draco Malfoy who had furnished the idea.  
  
"How does he know about such Muggle activity?" He asked Professor McGonagall one day.  
  
"From what I gather, he was in Muggle Studies last year and it sounded like he basically poured himself into the subject. Perhaps he also did some independent study." She had said to him, shrugging it off.  
  
Constructing a Hollywood theme was not going to be half as easy as most people wished to think. Of course they did have pretty much an indefinite amount of time to get it done because the ball was to be on Valentine's Day.  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Draco exclaimed as he was walking down to the Great Hall to begin building the setting with Blaise.  
  
"Yeah - what's the big deal?" She asked him.  
  
"That's like forever away!"  
  
"So? More time to construct; more time to think about dates and songs; more time to get clothes. I see no problem." She said unashamedly.  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't know. I'm just excited I guess." Draco said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I don't see that happening. It's something to do with the Weasley girl, isn't it?" She asked, knowledgably.  
  
"It's just that I thought maybe if it was sooner, we could maybe take the next step but I want the timing to be right. I'd like to do it at the dance."  
  
"What happened to taking things slow?"  
  
"It's been a week almost!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Draco. That's real slow!" Blaise said sarcastically. "Obviously you need to brush up on the definition of that word. I guess to you, a normal person's idea of slow would be like super slow. Give it a FEW weeks."  
  
"A few weeks! Are you crazy?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"No, that would be you." Blaise reminded him.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this thing put together." Draco grumbled, now he was in bad spirits about it all, having to wait so long.  
  
The two of them entered the Great Hall to find that it was a total and complete disaster area. The students didn't want to use magic for most things so the floor of the Hall was now littered with paintbrushes, paint rollers, sponges, paints, ladders, tape, glue, scissors, card board, wood and anything else imaginable.  
  
Ginny spotted Draco and ran over to greet him, receiving a few odd looks from her fellow classmates but most of them just assumed they had become friends after the whole Colin incident, except for the Slytherins who refused to believe anything other than Draco was using her.  
  
"Hey Draco!" She said brightly, paintbrush in hand.  
  
"Hey Gin, looks like you guys are pretty busy." He told her, grinning slightly as he surveyed the mess.  
  
"And soon you will be, too!" Ginny said, handing him a spare brush.  
  
"Oh, yippee, I cannot wait." Draco said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Cheer up!" She said. "Well, I'll see you in a little while! I'm painting the 'Hollywood' sign over there!"  
  
"Alright, I may come over there later then." Draco said as she turned to walk back to her spot.  
  
"I don't think she likes me very much." Blaise said quietly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Draco asked her, picking up a brush for Blaise as well.  
  
"She completely ignored me while she was over here. I mean, I'm certainly not hard to miss in a crowd, so what's with that?" She asked, taking the brush and walking over to the nearest bucket of gold paint and dipping her brush in it.  
  
"Even if she didn't like you, why do you care? You've never cared before." Draco said.  
  
"Well, she likes you. She like rules your world right now, I used to be your best friend and now she is. I just want to be a part of things, I don't like how you live in a whole other world right with her, I just want to be there with you." Blaise said.  
  
Draco knew that Blaise had not said these things because she had any romantic feelings for him, but rather because she didn't have many friends. That was not because people didn't like her because people actually begged her to be their friends. Blaise just didn't want to make friends; she didn't trust people easily.  
  
"Blaise, I know. I'll talk to her, okay?" He asked. Blaise nodded as they returned back to painting their background.  
  
At the end of the day, the students were exhausted. There were six arches painted, five couples fighting (Draco and Ginny not among them), four broken fingers, three buckets of paint left, two sides of the stage built, and one large podium to speak at.  
  
* * *  
  
Work continued on like this for weeks. Finally, by the week of the Ball they were pretty much done. Everyone had pitched in their fair share and even more than that. All that was left to make now was the centerpieces for the tables; but that was not where people's minds were at that point.  
  
"Chloe, go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"Hermione, go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"Lavender, if you didn't already find another date, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"Come on, Blaise! You have to go to the Ball with me!"  
  
All over Hogwarts, there was a sudden rush to secure dates. Now that everyone's minds were allowed to stray from the making of the dance, they didn't hesitate in securing their place.  
  
Well, this applied for everyone except Draco, who hadn't asked Ginny as of Wednesday (two days before the dance).  
  
"You haven't asked her yet?!" Blaise exclaimed. "What in heaven's name is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing! I just don't know if I should because then you know, the whole school would know!" Draco said defensively.  
  
"Maybe you should ask HER how she feels about letting everyone know. I mean, you are doing this for her right?"  
  
"If I asked her and she said she didn't care either way then what help would that be. And yes, I'm doing this for HER." Draco pouted.  
  
"How do you know she's going to say that she doesn't care? I'll bet you all the galleons I have that she feels strongly one way or another." Blaise said. She was very angered once she heard that Draco had not asked Ginny to the Ball because after Draco had talked to Ginny, the two girls became good friends. Blaise knew for a fact that she would love nothing other than to go with Draco to the Ball.  
  
"What if I'm not sure?" Draco asked quietly before walking off.  
  
'What a baby.' Blaise thought to herself before heading up to her dormitory.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sat alone in the dorm the day before the dance was to be held. Chloe and she were to go shopping today for their dresses, but Ginny wasn't feeling up to it. Draco hadn't asked her to the dance.  
  
Ginny was just thinking about this and why Draco hadn't asked her to accompany him when Chloe barged in. Chloe of course knew that Draco was being a huge prat about all of this but she sort of understood Draco's point of view.  
  
"Ginny, get your butt off that stupid bed and get dressed so we can go shopping." She said sternly pointing a finger to the bathroom and tossing some clothes at her.  
  
"But Chloe - " Ginny began to whine.  
  
"No 'buts'! Change. Now!" Chloe demanded, she was not about to let her best friend sit around all day and mope about nothing.  
  
Ginny got up off her bed and went into their bathroom with her clothes. Once she had changed the headed for Hogsmeade, silently.  
  
When the pair got to the Mall they found that it was packed with girls. Mostly the girls that were there were at bigger stores than the ones that they wished to look at because the bigger the stores, the bigger the prices.  
  
Ginny and Chloe went into Gowns and Things to look around for a bit. Instantly, Chloe found her dress. It was pink with white lace at the top. It had an iridescent white cover over the pink fabric and it laced up the sides. It was also a spaghetti strap, which would be great as it was going to be getting hot in the Great Hall. (To see this dress, click here:  
  
_Code=1403 )  
  
Chloe tried it on in the dressing room to find that it was a perfect fit. It flattered all her good qualities; so she claimed it for good and then moved on to find a dress for Ginny.  
  
Ginny was being so very picky that it was hard to find a dress that they were both happy with. But when they spotted it, they knew it was a keeper.  
  
The dress was an emerald color with a black lace overlay, which would look marvelous against Ginny's red hair. The dress was sort of lacy everywhere and it had a halter back. It came with a matching purse and a lace black shawl thing to go around her shoulders or at her elbows. The dream dress also came with below elbows gloves and beautiful black crystal matching choker (to see this dress, click here: .)  
  
Ginny tried the dress on to find that it was absolutely perfect; she had no complaints. Typically she probably wouldn't have chosen an all black dress for the night but Chloe had pushed her to it, knowing that Draco would feel better knowing that Ginny was not wearing Gryffindor colors at least, it would make his job a lot easier.  
  
The girls walked out with their purchases and headed to the shoe store. Chloe bought some shimmering pink platform sandals and Ginny chose the same shoes only in a dark emerald.  
  
Finally, Ginny was happy. Even without a date she knew she would look absolutely stunning alone. She'd be the bell of the Ball, hopefully.  
  
When Ginny and Chloe got back to the common room, every girl there wanted to see their dresses. Chloe showed off hers with pride, but Ginny wished to be more secret and not let anyone see her before the Ball or they may persuade her to take it back or something. So Ginny scurried off upstairs to hide her beautiful dress from the world, until tomorrow.  
  
That's when Blaise walked in to the room.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" She said brightly.  
  
"Oh! Hi Blaise! What's up?" Ginny asked, making sure that the dress was safely tucked away before getting off the floor and sitting on her bed, motioning to Blaise to take a seat next to her.  
  
Blaise walked over to Ginny's bed and took the seat offered to her before carrying on.  
  
"So did you get your dress today?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said simply.  
  
"What does it look like?" Blaise urged.  
  
"Um, well I'd rather not say. If that's okay." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll just have Draco get you a puke green corsage or something." Blaise said matter-of-factly.  
  
"He's going to get me a corsage?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
"But I thought, he wasn't taking me."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, to clear things up." Blaise explained. "You see, he wants to go with you but he's not sure whether or not the school will be able to handle it. He wouldn't want to ruin the Ball and ruin the night with a huge controversy like that. It's true that most of the school already assumes that you guys are friends since he helped you with Colin, but there's a fine line between friends and lovers." Ginny stared at her blankly, not quite knowing where this was going.  
  
"So, I persuaded him to go alone. Then you can go alone. Then you two can dance with each other and things as if you were just friends; but then at the end of the night you two can announce your relationship, so to speak." Blaise elucidated proudly.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked Blaise quietly.  
  
"Really. Why? You hadn't given up and thought that he didn't want to be with you anymore had you?"  
  
"Well, yes. I mean one minute we're dating and then next everyone's getting asked to the dance by their boyfriends but me." Ginny said. "It does make you think."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about!" Blaise said smiling at her. "Don't worry I got your back. Draco's just stupid sometimes. Okay, a lot of times. Don't let him get you down, he just needs a woman's perspective on things and that's what I'm here for!" Blaise said beaming.  
  
"Thanks, Blaise." Ginny smiled. Thankfully she did have Blaise or nothing would get accomplished between Draco and Ginny. Well at least not on Draco's part.  
  
"So let's see the dress!" Blaise said clapping her hands together and looking around.  
  
"Fine, fine. But only you! And don't tell anyone else that you saw it or they'd kill me. I just got done telling them that I wasn't showing anyone." Ginny said as she crouched down to pull the bag that contained her dress out from underneath her bed.  
  
As Ginny took her dress out from the sack, Blaise's eyes lit up like her birthday had come early.  
  
"Oh, Gin! That's absolutely marvelous! Go try it on for me!" Blaise demanded. Ginny happily went into the bathroom to change for Blaise.  
  
Blaise had never thought about such things as were going through her mind at that moment in time before. She saw then why Draco loved Ginny. It was apparent that Ginny loved Draco. The way she had been so somber and defeated when she had thought that Draco was not going to invite her to the Ball because he didn't love her back. Then there was the way her smile lit up all of her facial features and made her look so beautiful.  
  
The raven-haired girl knew then and there that Ginny was prefect for Malfoy. She complimented him in every way possible. Her warm brown eyes contrasted his cold gray ones; and her dark soft hair complimented his stiff blonde hair. Even their personalities flattered each other. Draco with his book smarts and Ginny with her common sense, Draco was often cruel and Ginny was nearly always kind-hearted; Ginny was sometimes vulnerable and Draco was often strong. Together, they just fit.  
  
When Ginny came out in her dress, Blaise gasped out loud. The dress seemed to be tailor made especially for her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gin! You look breathtaking! You'll knock 'em dead!" Blaise said. The dress was picture perfect, not only did Blaise and Ginny both like it but also Draco would most unquestionably adore it.  
  
"You really think so?" Ginny asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course and Draco will completely love it, if that's what you're worried about!" Blaise assured her.  
  
"Good!" Ginny squealed. For the first time she noticed that Blaise, too, was carrying a bag with her. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Oh my dress." Blaise told her.  
  
"Go put in on!" Ginny commanded sternly.  
  
Blaise scurried off to the bathroom to change into her own dress and was out in a moment wearing a very beautiful gown.  
  
The dress that Blaise was wearing was all black with a dipping halter neck that fell to the floor and hugged every curve that Blaise possessed. It truly was something that only Blaise could get away with. (To see this dress click here: .)  
  
"Oh Blaise, it's so pretty!" Ginny exclaimed. "Who's your date anyways?"  
  
"No one you'd know." Blaise answered, suddenly blushing.  
  
"Come on, Blaise! I'll find out anyway!"  
  
"Dean Thomas." Blaise told her.  
  
"You're kidding! Dean's so picky! No wonder he kept turning all the girls down! He already has a date! He's a lucky guy, Blaise." Ginny told her.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. Anyways, we'd better be getting out of these dresses in case someone barges in here." Blaise told her, trudging off to the bathroom, followed by Ginny.  
  
After the girls had changed back into their regular clothes, Ginny thought of something.  
  
"Hey Blaise, what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well, Chloe and I are going to the spa and to the salon tomorrow in preparation for the Ball and I was wondering if you'd like to join us maybe?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"I'd love to Gin!" Blaise said.  
  
"Okay, well meet Chloe and I in front of the portrait hole tomorrow at one, okay?" Ginny said. She hadn't talked to Chloe about this but she was sure it'd be okay.  
  
"Great! I'll see you then!" Blaise said, rushing out the door, slipping out of the tower unnoticed by the girls parading around in their new dresses.  
  
* * *  
  
When Chloe got back to the dormitory a few minutes later, she saw Ginny sitting on the bed admiring her new dress.  
  
"Hey, Gin." She said softly upon sitting on her own bed.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Ginny answered her friend, tucking her dress back under her bed.  
  
"You seem a whole lot happier now than you were an hour ago. What happened here?" Chloe asked her.  
  
"Well, I just discovered why Draco didn't ask me to the Ball." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that would make you happy wouldn't it?" Chloe asked, relieved that Ginny finally knew.  
  
"You knew all this time?"  
  
"Well, yes I overheard him talking to that Zambini girl yesterday on their way to dinner and he was telling her this master plan and she was arguing that he should have talked to you about it first." Chloe told her.  
  
"Speaking of Blaise." Ginny began, remembering her invite to Blaise just minutes ago. "I invited her to go with us tomorrow to the spa and everything if that's alright with you."  
  
Chloe looked as if her heart had stopped beating.  
  
"Blaise Zambini? She's pure evil! And she's so perfect and popular. Every one wants to be her friend and she just sticks up her nose at them! I refuse to go!" She shrieked.  
  
"First of all, Blaise is not evil, she's a terrific friend. Secondly she does not stick up her nose at people, okay well maybe a little bit, but she doesn't isn't a very trustful person, you have to earn it. And lastly, you are going and so is she." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, you cannot make me." Chloe said, crossing her arms and tossing her head back.  
  
"Chloe, don't be a brat. You're going or else I'll tell Payton about that night that you and Andrew snuck off into that corridor." Ginny threatened, seeing Chloe's eyes widen.  
  
"You won't." She said defiantly.  
  
"Yes I will. Even though you're broken up, you know it'll devastate him." Ginny told her. Chloe and Payton were still friends and this secret would tear them apart forever.  
  
"Fine, I'll go; but I can't promise that I'll have any fun." Chloe pouted.  
  
Honestly, Ginny loved her best friend but she could be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
* * *  
  
That night at dinner, the winners of the talent show were going to be announced to the whole school.  
  
When Dumbledore stood up everyone knew that he was going to broadcast the eight lucky teens.  
  
"Everyone has worked very hard at getting to where they are tonight in the talent show. But tomorrow will be a new day and only eight of you may perform and be the guests of honor so to speak. I don't like having to tell the people who didn't make it, but alas it must be done. So if you are ready, I will pronounce the winners now." He said, looking at his sheet of paper before him.  
  
Ginny and Chloe grasped each other's hands, each hoping that they made the final cut. Together, they listened for the exciting results.  
  
"We have: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Clarissa Hopkins and Anthony Klein, Chloe Lynch and Payton Jackson (Chloe let out a squeal of delight and tightened her grasp on Ginny's hand in anticipation.), and now finally we have Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Congratulations to all! There is no need to prepare for a song, as they will be provided for you. Enjoy your meal." He said.  
  
Chloe and Ginny did a little victory dance and broke down in laughter. Ginny took the opportunity to glance over to Draco, who she noticed couldn't help but smile himself.  
  
But Draco was smiling at how happy Ginny was just then. He always had and always would love to see her laugh. She was beautiful when she laughed.  
  
The next question for both of them was, what were they going to have to sing? Neither one of them liked the idea of not being able to pick their own songs.  
  
Oh well, whatever it took to be honored.  
  
For now it was bedtime for them both. In the morning, they would worry about such things.  
  
* * *  
  
So? Was that pretty good? I mean for a sliced part! Anyways! I hope you all liked it and I would love it if you reviewed for this chapter!! 


	30. Happy

Chapter 30 - Happy  
  
Here you are! The second half!! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Okay so yes, the much awaited dance!  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke to a very white landscape. Everything looked so romantic and so perfect for Valentine's Day. Not only was it Valentine's Day, but it was also the day of the Ball.  
  
The redhead leaped out of bed and bounded into the bathroom to shower, change and brush her teeth. Chloe was still asleep when Ginny got out.  
  
"Chloe!" Ginny half whispered.  
  
Chloe did not stir.  
  
"Chloe!" She tried again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Chloe Nicole Lynch!" Ginny demanded, finally getting movement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the day of the Ball! We need to go to Hogsmeade today!" Ginny reminded her.  
  
"The Ball!" Chloe realized as she, too, sprinted into the bathroom.  
  
Once they were both ready to go they exited the tower, where Ginny stopped and stood there, waiting for Blaise.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Chloe asked Ginny, confused by this action.  
  
"Waiting for Blaise."  
  
"Oh yes, the Goddess of Evil. I remember now, our doomed day of torture." Chloe said, rolling her eyes and sighing.  
  
"She's not the Goddess of Evil you moron. And the day will not be doomed. We will all have fun, you two are so alike you'll die when you get to know her." Ginny said reassuringly.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me." Chloe said dramatically.  
  
"Now, now Lynch, you don't really think I'd land myself in Azkaban for something so worthless as killing YOU, now do you?" Blaise said, appearing from around the corner.  
  
"You two, both need to shove it! All right? This is going to be a fun day with the three of us, and no one is going to complain. Got it, ladies?" Ginny said harshly.  
  
Blaise smiled at Ginny being so demanding and cold, she wondered if she'd ever spoken to Draco like that before. Then she reminded herself that Ginny probably had, seeing as Draco usually deserved it.  
  
The confrontational pair both nodded in agreement but stood on opposite sides of Ginny.  
  
"Okay, Chloe. What time are the spa appointments for?" Ginny asked, turning to the blonde on one side of her.  
  
"Two o' clock." Chloe told her.  
  
"Great! That'll give us just enough time to get there!" Ginny said excitedly. 'That way they don't bite each other's heads off.' She added to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The spa was amazingly incredible. The girls got their feet massaged and their nails done; Chloe's nails pink, Ginny's a dark green and Blaise's black with gold tips (the gold was for Dean).  
  
After that the girls headed to the salon across the street for hair and makeup. This was when Chloe and Blaise finally connected.  
  
"So Blaise," Chloe asked, trying to be polite, "Who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"Oh, Dean Thomas." Blaise said quietly.  
  
"Really?" Chloe asked, genuinely shocked that Blaise would ask a Gryffindor to the Ball. Or that Dean would ask a Slytherin. Chloe knew that Dean had impeccable taste in girls, always making sure they were amazing girls with much more than good looks. No one he dated was ever evil or cynical.  
  
"Yeah. He asked me a few days ago. I was really glad he did, too because I've liked him for quite some time. If he hadn't I would have been stuck going with some slimy guy from my own house." Blaise said, secretly glad that Chloe asked her. They were so much alike it was remarkable that they hadn't been friends before.  
  
'Good! They're finally getting along!' Ginny thought, imagining how fun it would be to be a group of three friends instead of just two.  
  
When the stylist turned Ginny around to see her reflection in the mirror, Ginny was in awe. All of her hair was piled on top of her head except two four chunks that were framing her face in curls. (To see this hairstyle, click here: .) Ginny felt gorgeous. The stylist had even put some dark green little flowers in the mass of curls.  
  
Chloe, too, faced the mirror to find herself staring back at someone she didn't seem to recognize. Her hair was left down but made lightly curly and more glossy and elegant. (To see this hairstyle click here: .)  
  
Blaise was shocked to see how her glossy stick straight hair had transformed. It was now full of life and bouncy. The stylist had done her hair in bigger, wispier ringlets. (To see this hairstyle, click here: .)  
  
Once the girls left with makeup and hair done, they headed back home, arms linked to begin to get dressed for the ball.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was unsure about whether or not his plan was going to work. Blaise had given him some good advice but nothing was secure. What if he couldn't get the nerve to say anything to her and he just froze up? He just couldn't.  
  
Draco picked up the flower he had gotten for Ginny and examined it carefully. The color was beautiful, nothing he would expect Ginny to wear. The colors she usually chose were very beautiful, too, but there was something extraordinary about the emerald green she had chosen for her gown.  
  
Like an epiphany, it came it him. The shade of green Ginny chose was the signature color of a Slytherin.  
  
It signified how much she truly cared for him. She could put aside all doubts and all differences to buy the dress she knew Draco would love. The red hair let everyone know she was a loyal Gryffindor but the green dress told the differences in color or house and choose both. Of course, Draco did not think things through that deeply; but he was along those lines.  
  
Draco took another look at the rose he had charmed to match the shade Blaise had described and then set it down.  
  
There was something he needed to do before he met Ginny.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny, Chloe and Blaise all sat up in the dormitory, still in jeans and t- shirts.  
  
"You think we should change?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence that filled the room due to everyone's level of anxiety.  
  
"That's a good idea." Chloe said to no one in particular, still not moving for her spot on the bed.  
  
"Seriously guys, we've got a half an hour to get dressed and perfect everything. We should really get a move on." Ginny told them, standing up and taking her dress with her off to the bathroom to change.  
  
Within minutes, Ginny appeared at the door and curtsied.  
  
Blaise and Chloe still sat petrified by nerves so she decided to cheer them up a bit; plus she could warm up her voice.  
  
Ginny took the brush off the counter and held it to her mouth as though it were a microphone and started singing with a seductive ring to her voice.  
  
"The French are glad to die for love; they delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels." Ginny sang as she pranced around the room swinging slightly from the bedposts before she sped things up a bit.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat or help you at the automat. Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end. But square cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend." By this time the redhead was standing on her own bed belting it out as loudly as possible.  
  
Thunderous applause flooded the room from below her in the common room.  
  
Ginny sat down on her bed and beamed at her friends before throwing them each their bag containing their dresses.  
  
The pair scurried off to change, both giggling at Ginny's solo, while Ginny stayed behind to begin putting on her shoes, shawl and gloves.  
  
Once Chloe and Blaise changed, they, too, began to put on shoes and jewelry.  
  
Ginny slipped on her ring and admired it momentarily before walking over to the full-length mirror that occupied one corner of the room.  
  
"So, do I look alright to you guys?" She asked, touching up her hair and blending her blush a bit more. Ginny hardly recognized the girl looking back at her in the mirror. She looked completely different from every other day.  
  
"Gin you look great!" Chloe said, taking her place on one side of Ginny.  
  
"No kidding, Draco may not even recognize you. When he does though, he'll love it!" Blaise assured Ginny, standing on the other side of her.  
  
"You guys look great, too! Andrew and Dean are gonna die when they see you!" Ginny told them.  
  
"Thanks Gin!" They said.  
  
Finally it was the time that everyone had been waiting for, nine o' clock. Dates would be arriving now to catch their first glimpse of the girls they had asked.  
  
The girls took a deep breath and hugged each other for luck before walking down the stairs. Blaise led Chloe and Ginny with Ginny trailing behind them, too nervous to walk first. At least now if she tripped down the steps, she would take them down with her.  
  
The girls in the common room made a big deal about their dresses. Mostly, everyone was shocked by Ginny's bold choice but thought that the green looked good on her.  
  
Blaise left with Dean first. Dean could not get his mouth closed when he saw Blaise and snagged her away from the rest of the guys as fast as he could.  
  
Andrew came over to retrieve Chloe. He was so surprised by how much more beautiful Chloe looked. Especially since she looked so great every day.  
  
"Gin! Wow! Look at you! I hardly even recognized you! So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked, winking at her.  
  
"No one." Ginny told him smiling; it was halfway true. Draco wasn't exactly her date; at least she didn't think so. "And thank you!"  
  
"No one?" He asked, surprised. "Why not?"  
  
"It'll be more fun this way." She told him before seeing them walk through the door.  
  
Ginny knew that Draco would not be coming to pick her up like all the other guys did for their girlfriends, which made her feel sad, so she walked out of the portrait hole alone.  
  
She could hear the music playing from the Great Hall and thought how much it would suck to not be able to go to the Ball, just to be able to hear it.  
  
The eight students who were picked from the talent show were to wait outside of the Hall while the other students all got seated at their designated tables. The honored eight were going to walk down the red carpet in couples and be introduced so they could be recognized.  
  
When Ginny got to the doors everyone was already there, except for Draco. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find the pair of gray eyes she had hoped it was. He was holding something behind his back.  
  
"To make up for not asking you formally to this Ball, I got you something." He told her, pulling a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. It was a dozen roses, 11 of them were green like the color of her dress and one of them was red. He hoped she would see the significance of the red rose.  
  
It meant that Draco, too, was willing to put everything behind him and choose her over his single house.  
  
Ginny gasped and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Draco, they're so wonderful! I love them!" She said, taking them from him and laying them in her arms.  
  
"I'm glad, because I love you." He told her, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
The redhead's brown doe eyes grew wide and she just stared at him.  
  
"I love you too." She assured him, linking her arm through his and joining the line of couples. They were to be at the very back and every couple was to link arms and walk together down the red carpet.  
  
Draco and Ginny awaited the headmaster's voice so they could begin their walk in together. Hopefully it wouldn't be the only time they would walk in the Great Hall together.  
  
Finally, the Headmaster could be heard.  
  
"Good evening, young ladies and gentlemen. I would like to cordially welcome you to our big Hollywood Ball! Tonight we have eight very special teens who have won over many of our hearts during the talent contests. I would like for you to welcome them into the room."  
  
The magnificent doors opened from in front of the group, which gasped at the beauty of the room. They had not been allowed to help put everything up that night, no one but the teachers had done that, so that the surprise had not been completely ruined.  
  
Chloe turned around and winked at Ginny and Draco before the group began to move.  
  
Harry and Hermione entered first, getting a very loud welcome. It was, after all, the Boy-Who-Lived and his brainy girlfriend.  
  
Clarissa and Anthony entered next receiving a fair amount of applause, as they were just kind of your average Joes.  
  
Chloe and Payton walked down the carpet third, getting not only very loud applause but also some dirty looks, as they were two of the most wanted people in the school.  
  
Finally it was time for Draco and Ginny to enter. Draco looked at Ginny and smiled at her, assuring that everything would be okay. They walked in and received thunderous applause from the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. The reason for this being that the Slytherins thought that Draco was still using Ginny and the Gryffindors knew the whole story. Ron still refused to clap and was very red in the face with anger, but did not boo.  
  
The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were not sure what to think exactly but they clapped anyway.  
  
The eight students took their places at their table and looked around the spacious room. The red carpet had stretch all the way from the doors to the stage that was at the front of the room. The carpet had also been roped off from the tables and the dance floor so that no one could get on it if they were not allowed. Everything was star studded.  
  
Blaise stood up and walked to the stage. She hadn't told Ginny about her part in the whole Ball but she would soon find out.  
  
"I'm Blaise Zambini and I will be hosting the awards for tonight. Please don't groan, it's not going to be like the Muggle award shows; there will be no nominees and no stupid jokes. Just the winners and, of course, our performers." She said smiling at everyone.  
  
There was a little bit of clapping before she went on.  
  
"You have already voted for the winners of these awards so I will not explain the process to you." She said. "First up we have the most eligible Bachelor and Bachelorette of Hogwarts." Blaise tore open an envelope and read the names out loud. "Will Susan Bones and Doug Clicker please come up?" She asked, looking around for them.  
  
There were small little trophies in the shape of stars that they were each awarded before they sat back down.  
  
"Next, Best Student goes to - Hermione Granger!" Blaise said. There was a mumble of 'no surprise' that rippled across the Hall as Hermione accepted her award.  
  
There were several Stars awarded that night, Draco received the Most Wanted Guy in Hogwarts award and Blaise, herself even got Most Popular. Chloe won Most Wanted Girl and Ron took his place as the Funniest Guy in Hogwarts.  
  
The lights dimmed on the stage for Chloe and Payton's dance thing. Ginny tried to focus on the couple but her mind kept going to Draco. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
There was Blaise, standing with a Star in her hand.  
  
"This is for you." She told her.  
  
"But I didn't get one, Blaise. You read them." Ginny said confused.  
  
"I didn't read it because I thought you might be embarrassed if I did." She told her, handing Ginny the Star and the envelope with the category name on it.  
  
After Blaise left, Ginny turned the envelope over in her hands. There in Blaise's tidy scrawl were the words.  
  
THE GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT  
  
Draco, who was curious at the award his girlfriend had just won, read the envelope, too before saying anything.  
  
"I told you so." He told her beaming.  
  
Ginny looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Maybe you're right then." She told him.  
  
"And you doubted me!" He said mischievously. Draco took Ginny's hand in his and they watched Chloe and Payton.  
  
"Our next guests have wowed us both on stage and off with their amazing talents and even the bond that they share. Please welcome to the stage, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy!" Blaise said, leading the room in a round of applause.  
  
Ginny took one microphone and Draco took the other. Draco took a slip of paper from Blaise and read it carefully before giving it to Ginny.  
  
"You know this one?" He asked her.  
  
"I sure do!" She told him.  
  
"Let's do it then."  
  
Ginny took center stage and smiled brightly at everyone who was staring back at her. Draco took his place next to her, trying to act super-cool in his black tux and emerald tie.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm Ginny and this is Draco! We'll be singing If You See Her by Brooks and Dunn tonight!" She said happily.  
  
Draco cued the music and they walked to opposite sides of the stage, for dramatic effect of course.  
  
Ginny: If you see him  
  
Tell him I wish him well  
  
How am I doing?  
  
Well, sometimes it's hard to tell  
  
I still miss him more than ever  
  
But please don't say a word  
  
If you see him  
  
If you see him  
  
Draco: If you see her  
  
Tell her I'm doing fine  
  
And if you want to  
  
Say that I think of her from time to time  
  
Ask her if she wonders  
  
Where we both went wrong  
  
If you see her  
  
If you see her  
  
Draco: I still want her  
  
Ginny: I still need him so  
  
Both: I don't know why we let each other go  
  
Draco: If you see her  
  
Tell her the light's still on for her  
  
Ginny: Nothing's changed  
  
Deep down the fire still burns for him  
  
Both: And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here.  
  
Ginny: If you see him  
  
Draco: If you see her  
  
Ginny: If you see him  
  
Draco: If you see her.  
  
The Great Hall erupted in cheer for the pair's amazing duet.  
  
Draco then seized the opportunity that had just arisen and grabbed Ginny around the waist, pulling her into him.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Gin." He told her as he pulled her in for a kiss right there in front of everyone  
  
The Great Hall gasped in awe of the scandal before the clapping and catcalls began again.  
  
When the couple pulled apart, they smiled at the sea of students and exited stage.  
  
Finally, they were together and everyone knew it, too. Of course Ron would not let Ginny go without a fight on his part.  
  
"What was that?" He demanded, glaring at Draco and Ginny both. As the saying goes, if looks could kill, they'd be buried already.  
  
"I kissed her." Draco said bluntly.  
  
"Well, no kidding. But why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because she's my girlfriend."  
  
"No she isn't." Ron said in disbelief as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Ginny declared. "Why doesn't someone just ask ME what I'm doing?"  
  
Both boys got a smug look on their face, both thinking they were right.  
  
"Okay, Gin, tell him, then. I'm right." Ron said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the redheaded boy.  
  
Ginny shot Draco a look that he read completely and he knew he'd have to play along. Even though he thought it was crazy that the whole school knew but her brother could not. What was even crazier was that Ron was so much in his own little world that he'd take Ginny's word over everyone else's even when the facts were there.  
  
"You're right, Ron." She told him. "We were just kidding."  
  
"Ha! See I told you!"  
  
"We're just friends." Ginny told him. "Good friends."  
  
"Friends with benefits." Draco added.  
  
Ron gawked at Draco.  
  
"There are no benefits or you will not be friends." Ron told him. He could handle them being friends in comparison of them being an item.  
  
"Whatever, Weasel." Draco snorted. And just how did Ron plan to stop Draco from receiving these benefits?  
  
"I'll be watching you." Ron said menacingly before walking away.  
  
Draco and Ginny giggled and Draco kissed Ginny quickly while Ron's back was turned, which caused only more giggling.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind them.  
  
"Hey, hey! What's with all the smoochy stuff?"  
  
"Blaise! How's Dean?" Ginny asked in surprise, hugging the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Well, he's here to take a picture of us for the yearbook!" Blaise said, gesturing to Dean, who was waiting with his camera.  
  
"Great!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
The girls put their arms around each other's shoulders in a tight hug.  
  
Dean snapped the picture and began to turn off his camera for the night.  
  
"Wait, Dean!" Blaise said, grabbing Draco. "I think we need one with Draco in it!"  
  
"Me, my best friend and my girlfriend." Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
He stood between the two girls. Just before Dean snapped the picture, Ginny and Blaise both leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
  
And that's how they would go down in that year's history.  
  
Happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay! So there you go! I was just going to end it there but I think I'm going to write another chapter that will be short, just telling about the departure for the summer! So please review and I'll have the last chapter up as soon as possible! 


	31. All Tangled Up

Chapter 31  
  
Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you all liked the chapters and I'm so sorry that the links aren't working!  
  
If you wish to see the links leave your email address when you review and I will email you the links of the girls' hair and dresses. Or if you don't want to leave your email then you can email me at shaunajoy6 at hotmail!  
  
Okay, so this last chapter is pretty short, but I didn't really want to leave you reading a novel for the last time. Okay, so on with the show!  
  
Oh yea and THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, it will be called FOR THE SAKE OF THE BABY! In the chapter of thank yous that is coming up next, I will write a summary!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the year passed quickly for Draco and Ginny, with finals to study for and relationships to explain to their houses.  
  
Draco had always made sure that Ginny was now as well protected as possible. Of course, though, what guy on God's green earth would ever seriously try to steal away HIS girlfriend or fight him for her? But nonetheless, Draco was prepared.  
  
Ginny thought Draco was perfect, but he needed a better sense of humor. He was so serious most of the time. She finally got him to loosen up a bit around her. He was acting as though she might break.  
  
She loved how she could melt into his arms and know he would always catch her. In his arms, she felt so safe and so right, like nothing bad could ever happen again.  
  
The pair was now well known to everyone as being together (except Ron, who refuse to believe that Draco and his baby sister where more than friends.).  
  
Dumbledore had been so happy about the inter-house relationship that Ginny have almost sworn that the old man had been planning this. From the day of the Ball on, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor became the poster-children for inter-house relationships.  
  
"I could see it coming a mile off!" Professor Trewlany had gloated to Ginny in class one day.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows and smiled a small disbelieving smile and went on with her work.  
  
* * *  
  
The last night at Hogwarts for the year, Draco and Ginny could be found in their little room once more.  
  
Ginny was lying on Draco's chest with his arms wrapped around her as she played with a ring on his finger.  
  
"I really do love you, Draco." Ginny said. She made sure that he was well informed of this everyday, as rumors flew around about who was cheating on who.  
  
"I know, Gin. I really do love you, too." He reassured her.  
  
The way he felt just then made him want to stop time forever so he'd never have to leave and neither would she.  
  
But she would be heading to the Burrow and he to the Manor by tomorrow night.  
  
Maybe she could visit him or he could visit her. It really didn't matter just then, as long as they were together.  
  
Draco lowered his head and smelled her hair; it smelled of sunflowers. He loved how she always smelled. Her body smelled of apples and her hair of sunflowers.  
  
Ginny looked up at the Slytherin boy she was sitting on and kissed him lightly. Draco deepened the kiss and they stayed like that for ages. Almost like they were one, joined at the tongue or something.  
  
* * *  
  
There had become a sudden interest in the redhead they all thought was so innocent and a deeper desire for Draco, now that he was publicly 'off the market.'  
  
Ginny was getting so much attention it was almost uncanny. Of course, no one would ever approach her while Draco was there; but once he was gone, they were all over the place.  
  
"Here, these are for you!"  
  
"Gin, I love you!"  
  
"How about Hogsmeade, first weekend of next year?"  
  
"So I'll pick you up around eight-ish?"  
  
"Umm, no-ish." (AN: I stole that from that commercial with the free rebate thing! Not mine!) Ginny said, picking up the pace of her already long strides.  
  
Just as she was turning a corner, she ran right into someone, knocking them over and landing on top of them.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes cautiously to find that she was lying atop her boyfriend, who looked more than just slightly flustered. Finally, Draco opened his eyes and looked at her before speaking.  
  
"Really, Gin, I know you want me but it's not really very appropriate here in the middle of the Hall." Draco told her, feigning a scolding tone.  
  
"Draco - " Ginny began to explain herself, cheeks turning red as she started to pick herself up.  
  
"Oh, so you disagree with me? Well, whatever you say goes!" Draco said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss that turned out to be a tad bit longer than 'quick'.  
  
Blaise entered the corridor just then and walked into the sight of her two best friends kissing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
'They always make such a big scene.' Blaise thought to herself as she rounded the corner and nearly tripped over them  
  
The black haired girl had just stuck out her pointer finger and opened her mouth to scold them, when a camera flash went off and caught the odd scene that was being played out before them.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley tangled up in each other, kissing with their best friend standing over them, about to give them what-for.  
  
Everyone who hadn't already stopped in the corridor did. Even Draco and Ginny stopped whatever it was they thought they were doing and scrambled to their feet in search of the photographer.  
  
All eyes were locked into the eyes new editor and photographer of the school newspaper, The Wand Weekly.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this picture would be on next year's first issue's front page, along with a twisted story.  
  
"Gotcha." Harry said, hurrying away.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening all the students boarded the train for the ride home. This would prove to be an interesting few hours.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey everyone! I know that some of you may be disappointed with this chapter, being short and sort of uneventful, and I'm very sorry!  
  
I was going to originally make this chapter include the train ride home and the welcoming back of the Weasleys and Draco to their families but that goes along with the SEQUEL a lot better. Don't worry! It will be up sometime this summer, though it will be here AFTER Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I want to read the book undisturbed, as I'm sure all of you do, so yes! Anyways! Please leave a review to me and I will be sure to add you into the next chapter!  
  
Thank everyone so much for reading this story!!!! 


	32. To My Favorite People Ever! I love you ...

THANK YOUS TO ALL OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLE!  
  
At the end of this little "thank-yous" segment, there will be a summary for the sequel and an approximate date that the sequel will be posted!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain- I'm so glad that I could write a story that would actually give someone a warm, fuzzy feeling in their heart! Thanks so much for reviewing for me so many times! It means a lot to me! It's okay that you didn't review for every chapter I can understand the eagerness!  
  
Ferretlover- I updated! Yay! Okay and thanks so much for leave me the review!!  
  
ATrueSlytherin - Good luck with your story! Thanks so much for reviewing for me! I hope I'll see you for the sequel!  
  
Ally- Thank you for the offer! Perhaps I'll email you for the sequel!! Oh yes and the song that says about the "I hate you but I love you" is by Stacie Orrico it's called Stuck! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
OpalKoboi- Yes! This is the Bowling For Soup song! Thanks for the review!  
  
Txt-eva- Thank you for reviewing I hope that it was a nice story!  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic- Thank you so much! Draco and Ginny is my favorite couple, too! I tell my friends that and they all laugh at me! It could happen! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
TrulyLovly - You're right of course. You gotta watch the quiet ones! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Critic - Thank you for your review! This story is of course going to be out of character because it is Ginny and Draco. And let's pretend that Draco does not wear expensive Armani shirts! But thank you for the criticism!  
  
Cindy- Thank you for everything that you said to me! Colin IS stupid! And I AM brilliant aren't I? Lol, just kidding! You think my story's fluffy! Thanks so much!!!! I have hardly ever received a better compliment! But thank you!  
  
Dunthonien- I love this song too! Thank you for the review!  
  
AngryMew2 - Thanks so much for everything! Wizards have got to know about Sex-Ed too! I just thought, 'what better time to introduce them to that thought than now?'  
  
Sim - I hope that there was enough action between Ginny and Draco to please you! I totally agree with you about Colin!  
  
Darkness Falls - Thanks!!  
  
TalleyAnne - It's always refreshing when you come back and read after a while! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Deedsla the Insane Monkey - Thank you so much! They are kind of funny!  
  
Love Angel - Thank you! I love Bowling For Soup as well! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Slytherin Girl - Thanks! I'm glad that you think my story will be great! Hopefully it was!  
  
Nyah - Thanks!  
  
Jess - Draco and Ginny are like yin and yang! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Noelle - Thank you so much!  
  
Libby - Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kellyanne - You reviewed for so many of my chapters! Thanks so much! Draco is a git sometimes, actually a lot of times! I love the evil Colin effect! Draco and Ginny in Sex-Ed is such a funny concept that it's hard to imagine! The Sex-Ed creator at Hogwarts! Lol! Sorry that I always ended it in cliffies! But at least no one walked in on them! The Malfoy's are a yucky family!  
  
MelissaAdams - Thank you for reviewing for a lot of the chapters as well! I hope that you enjoyed this story! At least my chapters seemed to grow!  
  
Rowan's Bane - Thank you and I'm sorry about the typos, I do try to fix them all!  
  
Crazy-in-love - Thank you!  
  
Brown-Sugar - Sex-Ed! I love that class! All you do is goof around and be embarrassed of course! I hope that you enjoyed the whole concept and I'm sorry that Pansy and Harry did not hook up. for now!  
  
Hollypop - Yes, my gym teacher really does teach us Sex-Ed - which is really great because then you get out of running for a few weeks! My gym teacher's name is Mrs. Stufflebean so that's who I fashioned this teacher after!  
  
Angelic Vampire - Thank you for the applause *bows*! Thanks for the cookie as well! I love cookies. especially chocolate chip ones! Lol! Thank you!  
  
Tay- Thank you for reviewing! The subject of Blaise is such a controversial subject because no one but JK herself really knows whether he/she is a boy or a girl! But I always pictured Blaise as a girl! Sex-Ed is rather funny! The pictures can be slightly horrifying though!  
  
Little Writer - Thank you for reviewing! Sorry about the near heart attack you almost had!  
  
Magic Comet - Thanks so much for all the reviews you left me!! Tom Felton is VERY sexy! I love him! I hope I provided enough fluff! Oh yes and I do believe that I checked out your story and I think I might have even left a review! If I did not then I am sorry and now that I am done with this for a little while I'll read the whole thing! Great job on what I read though!  
  
Laylana-Fairyweather - Thank you for reviewing for my story so many times! They didn't just kiss in the middle most unfortunately but they did kiss a few other times throughout the story! Thank you for my chocolate chip cookies!  
  
MoonFaith- Thank you for reviewing! I love being a Meanie!  
  
Cristy - I continued! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Katie - Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ee - Thanks!  
  
HPReader4L - Thank you so much! Now you have to love me forever! Lol!  
  
Canadian Crow - I like that word -Flufftacular! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Stephanie - Thank you so much!  
  
Andufeniel - Harry and Pansy are wrong but they're also very funny! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lily Among The Thorns-89 - Thanks so much for reviewing for me so much! I'm also glad that you liked all of my song choices!  
  
Crazy Lovolee - Thanks so much! I do know that Draco was slightly cough uncharacteristic in the beginning but I do believe that in a lot of stories it's difficult to get Draco entirely in character! But thank you very much!  
  
raclswt@yahoo.com - Thanks!! I love D/G fics too!  
  
Scholcomp25 - I didn't put in Ron's POV about any of this because the story really isn't about him. Not in the beginning. Towards the end if you are still reading then you hopefully got to see the emotion that you wanted! Thanks!  
  
GordoLuvr4Life8998 - Thanks!  
  
D/G Fan - Thanks so much! I take that as a serious compliment as this was the first REAL fic I've ever written! Would you like the links to the dresses?  
  
Crimson - Ginny and Draco got back together so you can't shoot me now! YAY!! Thanks!  
  
Lauren - Thanks so much!  
  
Jessica Organa Solo - Colin is definitely dodgy! Thanks!  
  
Lady of Slytherin - sorry about the dissapointment in the fighting between Draco and Colin! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks!  
  
Loves-Kiss - You can borrow Colin anytime you like.;)! Thanks for the review!  
  
Steph - Thanks!  
  
Toms lil one - I'm glad that you found the chapter moving even if it was sad! And Colin is gone! Thanks!  
  
Brown Eyed Violet- Thanks!  
  
Katherine K - I'm sorry about the whole crying thing! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FEEdLestEEx - WOW! I'm angsty!! WOOO HOOO! Thanks! Ginny really wasn't thinking really clearly obviously or she woulda done a whole bunch of other things that would have been helpful! Thanks for the review!  
  
Anjelline - I hate Colin too! Lol! Go ahead and curse him all you want! Thanks for the review!  
  
MelziePotter - I've always sort of agreed with you! It does take a certain kind of guy to take pictures of other guys! Thanks!  
  
DramaQueen - Thanks!!  
  
Renee - Pure unadulterated evil huh? That's a new characteristic I've developed! Probably best! My debate coach told me I need to be more evil! Thanks so much!  
  
Katie - I love cliffs! HAHAHAHAHA! Thanks!  
  
Draco_luvie - LOL! Fine then go ahead and hate me! Thanks for reading though!  
  
Noelle - She lives happily ever after. there ya go! Thanks!  
  
Kridel - Thanks!  
  
AllySweet - See, she didn't die after all! Isn't that a nice thought! Thanks for the review!  
  
Emilly - Thank you for all of the very lovely things you said about my story! I appreciate them so much! Thanks again!  
  
Gin - I hope you liked my story and that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ginny23 - Thank you very much!  
  
Sabriel4 - I'm glad that you are enjoying my fic and that you found my song fic chapter impressive! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Laney - Draco's a prat sometimes! Thanks!  
  
~~s~~ - Nope, it's certainly not a bedtime story! Thanks!  
  
Celeste - Lol! Thank you for the livid review! I love it! Thanks!  
  
MydogBelle - Ginny didn't die! Isn't that great! So I escaped the flames that you warned me about! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lan - Hey Lan! What's up my homeslice! Thanks for betaing the first few chapters for me until I just started getting out of control and posting them like crazy! You're great! I can just thank you in person as I have before!  
  
Twisted-faith - Thanks for the review! I hope you like the way the story came out!  
  
Janel - You are so very encouraging! Thanks so much! I'm glad that you knew the Nickleback song, I was unsure that too many people would know it! But thanks so much, really!  
  
Lover411 - Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Mo - Thanks so much!  
  
Sweetthang37 - SHE'S ALIVE!! Thanks!  
  
Kim - Thanks!!  
  
Windswept Phoenix -Thank you!  
  
Felicia22 - Thank you so much!  
  
Jlo'slilbaby - I did! Thanks for the review!  
  
Life, Love Sanity - Thanks!!! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
The Pink Princess - Thank you so much for the reviews! I really enjoyed reading yours!  
  
Evil_sexy_blonde - Thank you!  
  
Hrei-siesn - Thanks so much for all of the reviews you have left for me! Thanks for pointing out things to me as well!  
  
TrippyGirl2005 - Thanks!  
  
Skittles 713 - Thank you so very much!  
  
CoolChicka - Yes, the dead dad is sort of sad bad not EVERYTHING can happen to Ginny! LoL! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kyma - Thank you for your opinion!  
  
Michelle -Thanks so much! Draco and Ginny are now more than friends!! YAY!  
  
GuenevereMorgan - Thank you!  
  
In-love-with-this-story -I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Leola - Patience is a virtue! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kristen - Thanks!  
  
Short Cake - They can opt to stay at school over Christmas break! Lol! Thanks!  
  
Chocofreak - Thanks!  
  
Silver Essence - Thanks!  
  
Siri's Girl - Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking it!  
  
Fyrechild - Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Danielle - Thank you!  
  
Shiggity-shiggity - A tear? Thanks!  
  
Moonlit Night - I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!  
  
Every1LovesMe - Thank you!  
  
Aurora Noctifer - I hope that I cleared up the whole ESP thing for you! Thanks!  
  
Xanigirl_7 - Thanks!  
  
Thank you to everyone who helped me on my chapter decision! Those people being: Xanigirl_7, Cyndal (I'm glad to convert you, mwahahahaha), pinkstargummii, SamiJo, Julia, Loves-Kiss, Tay, Steph, Silver Essence, Michelle, elfgirl, keepergirl28915, That Livingston Girl, jewels03, draco-m's-hun, JLee, Laylana-Fairyweather, fyrechild, Aurora Noctifer, Anjelline, Katie, sweetthang37, Hrei-siesn, Felicia, MydogBelle, Rachael, Gandella-Raye, Danielle, Shirly Pearly, me, Alice, Lady Megan, Anonymous, toms-lil-one, Kat, Mo, marvindamartian, Jessika Organa Solo, anon, brown eyed violet, em, and pinkishbubonic!  
  
ILoveBen - Thank you so much!  
  
Sunshine Baby - Thank you! And I'm sorry about the I love you's.  
  
Emmie - Thank you I will try!  
  
Lavalamp - Thanks for the forgiveness!  
  
Seeker Gurl - Thank you very much and I hope you liked the links! If I haven't sent them to me yet, you might want to email me again!  
  
Bottleglory - Thanks!  
  
Cuteafchick07 - Sure I'll email them to you! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dan Fan - Thanks! I love that you seem so eager for the sequel! I will get it up as soon as I can!  
  
Sha - Thank you! I am not a logical person so therefore it is only logical that the plot is unlogical! Lol! Thanks for reviewing! By the way, I don't think that unlogical is a word and I just used it!  
  
TalleyAnne - Thanks so much for your reviews! I am sorry to say that I am not British!  
  
Mariz - Thanks!  
  
Evil*grrl*13 - Thank you so much!  
  
Wilson - I'm sorry that you didn't really like all the song lyrics! Hopefully you'll read the sequel and find out that it's not so song - based. Thanks!  
  
Carrothead - I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Marshalsgal - Thank you very much!  
  
Nelie - I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks!  
  
Mi - Thanks so much!  
  
Neni Potter - Thanks for your review!  
  
Deedsla the Insane Monkey - Thanks! I updated at least!  
  
Arianell - Thank you for your review and I hope that you enjoyed my story!  
  
Chochangle - I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Yochy - Thank you!  
  
Nycgal - I'm glad you think so! Thank you!  
  
Shadet324 - I love being evil!  
  
MoonlightNIV - LOL! Thanks!  
  
Strawberry_chuppa_chup - Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKAY SO I THINK THAT'S EVERYBODY! If I missed anyone please tell me! Okay about the sequel!!!  
  
The name of the sequel will be FOR THE SAKE OF THE BABY and it will of course be D/G! I am hoping to have it posted at the end of July! I know that's a long time away but I'll be busy for two weeks in July and everyone's going to want to read Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix so we'll allow plenty of time for that! Plus I'm going to write a bunch before I even start posting! But please be patient and stick with me!  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco have to say goodbye to each other for the summer and Ginny and Draco go home to big surprises! Draco's got a little one at home and Ginny's got several! At school there's new kid causing some trouble between the lovers and they get paired up for another practical project! And what does a sack of flour have to with it??  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
If you want me to email you when I have the sequel up then please email me at shaunajoy6 at hotmail.com and I will be glad to do so (this also applies to the links)!  
  
ALSO!! I AM IN SEARCH OF A FEW BETA-READERS FOR THE NEXT STORY! IF YOU WANT TO DO THIS THEN PLEASE EMAIL ME! I ALREADY HAVE ONE BETA READER AND I NEED ONE MORE OR TWO JUST TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE!  
  
Christabel 


End file.
